The Inquisition Reborn
by Tovahchan
Summary: This is what happens when Aoife Trevelyan gets dragged into something way over her head. Follows the story of the main game for a little before diverting into its own monster. Rated M for later chapters. Also I suck at summaries! Female MagequisitorxCullen
1. Cataclysm

Notes before you read: This is AU, Cullen isn't the only Commander, he was still recruited by Cassandra after the Kirkwall incident, however he wasn't the only one. Cassandra also recruited a certain Warden Logain to the cause. Needless to say SPOILERS AHEAD!

Also I do not own any part of Dragon Age, or its related materials.

* * *

><p>An explosion rocked the small town of Haven, and a Breach in the veil between the world and the Fade formed. Corrupted veilfire fell from the sky, some ripping more holes in the veil, others containing demons, it was clear that something disastrous had occurred at the Conclave, and that the likelihood of anyone surviving was impossible.<p>

That was what Commander Cullen thought as he and his men started picking through the ruins, finding charred and broken bodies. No sign of the Divine, or anyone else alive, until a tear opened right in front of him, depositing a young woman at his feet, who promptly passed out. A mage. He wrinkled his nose at that. Even without taking Lyrium he could tell the sizzle of magic around and within her. He had to force his thoughts from returning to the darkness that he had felt in both Ferelden's Circle and in Kirkwall. Hawke was a mage and had ultimately tried to help prevent the Mage-Templar Rebellion there, which ultimately failed.

He motioned to two of his troops. "Take her, Seeker Pentaghast will want to question her." He said, distaste clearly sounding in his voice. Not all mages were abominations, but that wasn't saying that she was safe either. There were only two mages that he would trust with his life, and both were heroes of his age. He remembered Avenia Surana, a rather flirtatious elven mage. He had been selected to... dispose of her if she turned abomination at the Circle and she had become the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Then there was the apostate Zarena Hawke, the scion of House Amell and the Champion of Kirkwall. He chuckled bitterly to himself, he had none of the luck, but every mage he seemed to connect with seemed to go on to greatness. He mourned the loss of life at the Conclave, but a much more serious task lay ahead. A gauntlet-clad hand rested on one of the toppled walls as a sense of foreboding lay on his shoulders like a heavy blanket. Whether or not this mage caused the catastrophe wasn't the full issue, it also led into other areas. Like how it was caused, and why. She may have answers, she may not, but the questions still needed to be asked.

As the day drew to a close, the only thing illuminating the sky was the sickly green of the Breach. Cullen had travelled back from the Temple of Sacred Ashes to Haven, fingers playing with the Ferelden coin he always carried with him. 'For Luck' his brother had said, what luck it possessed must still be within, because with his history... he could have done with it.

As he stepped through the gate, he became acutely aware of an unfamiliar mage presence beside the Seeker's side. The imprint wasn't like the one he got from the woman earlier, and he gave another growl-meets-groan. What was Seeker Pentaghast... Cassandra up to? As he approached, he saw that the newcomer was male, and elven, and bald as a newborn. "Seeker." He said as he then looked pointedly at the elf. Cassandra made an annoyed cluck at the ex-Templar.

"At ease, Commander." She said in her heavy accented tongue. "Commander Cullen, this is Solas." She moved between the two men as she saw a sharp look from Cullen. "He came to help." Cullen gave a disbelieving snort. "He says that the prisoner will die if he is unable to help" She could still see his fists balled up. "He won't do anything without my approval, you have my word. If he does, then you can do with him what you will." Cullen relaxed a little more as he saw the elf, Solas, incline his head.

"Aww come on Curly, give Chuckles a break." Suddenly the ex-Templar groaned. He recognised that voice all too well. "Not all mages are bad, remember Hawke?" Cullen held his breath and started counting down from twenty, usually ten was enough but that was for everyone that wasn't Varric Tethras. The dwarf made up for his lack of height with that extra large mouth of his, and his faster brain.

"Varric... its a pleasure to see you again." Cullen said pleasantly enough, however anyone really listening to him would be able to tell exactly how uncomfortable he was, especially thanks to his nickname on that wicked dwarf's tongue from his time in Kirkwall. "How is Lady Zarena? I hope she and the elf are well." He saw the dwarf chuckle.

"She was the last time I saw her. Broody is a but a little less broody now that he knows he has a home." Cullen could see Cassandra's eyes narrow. She knew that Varric was a story spinner, and that made him chuckle a little too. "Just wish I knew where she was, she moves around a lot." Lies, Cullen knew, but he wasn't about to tell that to Cassandra. The Seeker would have to find that out herself. He had already given out that Hawke's lover had a stable home, and Fenris would never leave Zarena's side. Even Cullen could see the adoration that the tortured elf held for her, and as much as he hated to admit it, she had always been nothing but a good influence on those around her. "I'm sure that she would be delighted that the Knight Commander remembered her apostate ass."

Red flushed the pale cheeks of the ex-Templar, she certainly did have a nice ass and... he mentally slapped himself. He was thankful that the darkness hid his features "I... I need to go and get some sleep. It's been a long day" He inclined his head to Cassandra, Solas and Varric before heading towards his tent.

Cassandra watched Cullen leave before she turned back to Varric, but the Dwarf just shrugged as he wandered off. She then looked at Solas. "Now you were saying?" She said to the elf.

"I wanted to check how the Veil works around her." He said, looking concerned. "I could feel the forces... warp up there. If she is linked to the breach in the veil then... she could be adversely affected. Could you take me to her please? If you want answers from her... then you would need to make sure that she lives." Cassandra motioned for him to follow her to the cell where the prisoner was being kept.

"This is very bad!" Solas exclaimed as he saw the mark on her hand pulse and throb. "This needs to be stabilised immediately!" He said as he cradled her left hand with his own and tried to 'stitch' the 'wound' with his own magic. Seeing that Cassandra had left the room to talk to another shemlen. "Ma abelas, shemlen" He said. "You have a long, overgrown, path to tread." The mark hummed with ancient magics, _his_ ancient magics. Nobody needed to know the truth of the situation, it was his shame to bear. However now he had to give the Seeker enough information for her not to kill the young mage, but not enough to show just how much he knew about it. He didn't have the strength to deal with the horrors unleashed by his own weakness.

"So... what can you tell me about her?" Cassandra motioned towards the prostrate mage.

"Whatever is wrong with her, it's unstable. If the breach grows, so will the mark on her hand. If it grows too much, it will consume her." The self named Solas said. "However there are more immediate effects, the main breach has spawned many rifts, and those tears are allowing demons through. Those need to be contained and sealed, but I think that the only way that can be mended is by this mark, but that would need to be tested." He walked past her towards the door. "I would suggest deploying your men sooner than later, Seeker, there is no telling how far the rips will occur." He leaned on his staff. "I will help your men in the battles to come, I leave her care to you."

Elven Dictionary:

Ma: you have my

Abelas: sorrow

Shemlen: quick child/human


	2. To the Temple

Notes: Yes there is a lot of paraphrasing and quoting from the start of the game, but this won't be so in future chapters.

Also I do not own any part of Dragon Age, or its related materials.

* * *

><p><p>

A small groan escaped Aoife's lips as her eyes slowly opened, her mind scrabbling to hold onto the flickering memories of dreams as they tried to flee her grasp. It felt so real, like they were really memories. But... if they were memories then she didn't want them to be true. She was chased by spiders and monsters. She felt her skin creep at the thought, it was then that she felt her left hand tingling and as she turned it palm up, noticing that it was in stocks, and a flash of green leaped from it, causing both surprise and pain in its wake, enough to make the young mage gasp. She looked around her and saw that she was surrounded on all sides by guards, they were scared of her.

It was then that she saw the door ahead of her open and two women walk through, one was hooded, and the other wore the sigil of the Seekers of Truth. This wasn't good, not good at all. She tried to follow the movements of the Seeker as she circled her, but not even mages could turn their neck 360 degrees. It was then that the Seeker spoke, her voice heavily accented, was that a Nevarran accent? She thought it was, but wasn't quite certain. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The woman said as she leaned right next to Aoife's ear. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She then moved to stand before the mage. "Except for you."

Aoife took a moment to process that information. Her friends that she travelled with, the other enchanters that had been there, everyone? "You think I'm responsible?" She asked as she looked between both women. Did they really think that this was all her fault? That she would kill everyone that she called family? Even to her it sounded preposterous! She was a mage, yes, but she and her circle were no murderers!

Then the Seeker took a different approach and gripped the still stinging arm by the wrist and raised her shackled hands. "Explain this."

"I can't." Came the honest reply from the mage.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" The seeker growled, obviously getting frustrated at the lack of answers from Aoife.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." She said, knowing that her response would infuriate her jailer, but she didn't want to lie.

"You're lying!" The Seeker shouted as she lunged forward as if to slap the prisoner, but the other woman pulled her away before any blow came.

"We need her Cassandra." The other woman said. Her accent was clearly Orlaisian. The accent unmistakable, but finally able to process the information. She was the only one left alive.

"I can't believe it. All those people... dead." She eventually said, her voice breaking slightly as she allowed her pain to show. That couldn't be true! The hooded woman must have seen her pain because it was she whom spoke next.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" She asked, searching the mage's face for any trace of a lie.

Aoife tried grasping at the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. "I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?" She asked, now intrigued by Aoife's words.

Aoife inclined her head. "She reached out to me, but then..." She broke off, her memory of the incident failing her. She growled at her frustration to remember more. Something about that woman was important, but she couldn't remember what.

Then the other woman spoke up, the one the Orlaisian called Cassandra. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." The Orlaisian paused for a moment, a little sceptical over the Nevarran's words, but left all the same.

Left alone with the Seeker, who was unshackling her wrists, just to bind them in rope. Aoife was most curious. "What did happen?" She asked as she searched the Seeker's face.

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra said simply as she lifted the mage to her feet and led her outside. The moment that the light hit her eyes, the young mage gave a cry as she tried to hide her eyes from the light. Just how long had she been in there?

She saw Cassandra looking at a massive... maelstrom in the sky. Green lightning spewing from it to the ground where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. It was a monstrous sight to behold. Then Cassandra began to speak. "We call it 'the Breach'. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger every passing hour." Cassandra said. "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" She asked quietly, not believing what the Seeker told her.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." As if on cue, there was a massive pulse as the giant rift grew in size, and the mark on Aoife's hand burned and flared in response to the outburst from the Breach. The agony making Aoife Trevelyan scream in agony. Cassandra knelt before her. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Aoife gave her a pained look. "You say it may be the key... to doing what?"

"Closing the Breach." Cassandra said curtly, before continuing. "Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly." She took a breath. "It is our only chance, however. And yours."

Cassandra's response to her, made it seem even more preposterous that she could have done this to herself willingly. "You still think I did this? To myself?" She asked, flabbergasted at the mere notion. Why would she put something deadly on herself, make herself survive, and... well...

"Not intentionally." Cassandra replied. "Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra said. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way." Great, she was suspected of something that they clearly couldn't prove, but she couldn't prove either. She had no memory of the incident, and they had no witnesses to either case. This was going to be a long, arduous, journey.

"I understand." Aoife said with a sigh.

"Then?"

"I'll do what I can, whatever it takes." Cassandra gave a sigh of relief at her words. Even through the Seeker had been so antagonistic towards her, she was still happy to help. Either that or she realised that she didn't really have an option. Cassandra pulled her to her feet and walked her out into the village.

As they walked, Aoife could feel the hatred in the gazes of all the residents as they looked over her. Cassandra then filled her in. "They have decided your guilt. They need it." She said leading her towards the gates. "The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." They arrived at the gates which were opened in front of them. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did." They walked onto the bridge, heading towards the other gate. "Until the Breach is sealed." She stopped Aoife as she pulled a knife from her bely and cut the bonds that were around her wrists. "There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come, it is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" Aoife asked as she rubbed her wrists, restoring the blood flow to them.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Cassandra said as she motioned for Aoife to lead before her. "There is a smaller rift not far from here. We can test it on that." As they walked over the bridge, Aoife could hear the prayers of the people around her. The bridge was lined with the hurt and injured, the dead and dying. The next gate was opened and they jogged out, heading along the mountain pass towards what Cassandra had termed the Breach.

It wasn't long until there was another blast of pain and Aoife fell to her knees. She could feel that it hadn't been an hour since the last time she felt the mark burn at her, and Cassandra just confirmed it as the helped Aoife to her feet once more. It was just her luck! As they were crossing the second bridge, a flash of green lightning struck and shattered the stone, as they recovered, both Aoife and Cassandra could feel the demons before they saw them, and Cassandra drew her sword and shield. "Stay behind me." She instructed as she leaped at the demon that appeared, not realising that there was one between her and her charge.

That hadn't passed by Aoife though, and instead she looked for something, anything that she could protect herself with. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a staff and grabbed it in preparation of defending herself. Throwing spell after spell at the demon that stood before her, until both it, and its companion were dead. "It's over." She said, relief clear in her voice, before Cassandra turned to face her.

"Drop your weapon. Now!" Aoife couldn't believe what she was hearing, but at the end of the day, if she wanted Cassandra to believe her that she was innocent.

"All right, have it your way." She said as she prepared to drop the staff.

"Wait, you don't need a staff, but you should have one." She heard Cassandra say. "I may not always be able to protect you. This way you can also protect yourself." The woman sighed. "I should remember that you willingly came along to help."

The pair fought through some more wraiths and demons until they came upon the sound of fighting. "We should help them."

"Who is fighting?" Aoife asked as she saw the desperation in Cassandra's eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough" She said as she leaped down into the pit, with Aoife close behind her.

It was pandemonium. But they made short work of the demonic forces, the last being dropped by a dwarf with a surprisingly powerful crossbow. "Quickly before more come through!" The other male said as he grabbed her marked wrist and thrust it at the breach, and she could feel the power being pulled from one to the other, closing the tear. After a moment of just staring at the elf before her, she finally gathered enough of her tongue together to speak. "What did you do?" She asked looking between the man and her hand.

"I did nothing." He said with a small smile. "The credit is yours." She was still shocked that the mark she held, indeed seemed to be the thing to close these demonic holes. She missed most of what was said afterwards, though she was sure that it was things she should have dealt with more than being on auto pilot, but she heard 'theorised' and a few other words from the elf. He was a fellow mage, she came to decide. She then looked to the Dwarf as he introduced himself, Varric Tethras was his name.

His introduction brought a small smile to her lips. Especially the cheeky wink sent in Cassandra's direction. The disgusted noise she made... priceless! "Nice crossbow." She said, bringing a grin to her new found best friend's face.

"Isn't she just, Bianca is going to be great help in the valley." He said, waiting for what he knew would come from Cassandra's mouth next.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted.

"Have you looked there recently, seeker? Your troops aren't in control there anymore." His eyes moved to the elf and Aoife. "You need me."

"Well if introductions are in order. You can call me Solas. I am glad to see that you still live." Aoife raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"What he means is that he kept the mark from killing you while you slept." Varric translated for her. Her second eyebrow joined the first.

"You know about the mark?" Aoife asked, intrigued that the elf could know more than any other.

"Unlike you, Solas is an apostate." Cassandra said with a small glower.

"Technically all mages are apostates now Cassandra." Solas replied smoothly. He then looked back to Aoife. "I came of offer whatever help I can with closing the Breach. If it's left unchecked then we are all doomed, regardless of origin. One hopes that when this is all over that the people in power remember who helped and who did not. Now... shall we?" He motioned towards a broken wall.

"Well Bianca's excited." Varric said as he followed Cassandra and Solas, leaving Aoife to follow behind them. They followed the path until they reached what must be a pond during summer... if there was a summer. A few questions were flung in her direction by the dwarf, like if she really was innocent, a silly question to ask in front of a Seeker of all people, as well as where she was from, all of which she answered truthfully. There was no need for her to lie. "Should have made up a story, its more believable and less likely to see you lose your head prematurely." He said, looking pointedly at Cassandra.

Some more jibes were thrown between Dwarf and Seeker until they reached the forward camp, and another rift that needed closing. Remembering what happened last time, she helped to dispatch the demons before setting to close the rift itself. Between the four of them, they made short work of the demons, and Aoife sealed the rift to stop any more getting through. On Cassandra's orders the gates were opened and the group travelled through them, right into a heated argument between a cleric and Leliana, a most disagreeable cleric at that. Cassandra made another disagreeable noise before approaching the group. The man tried to have her arrested and taken to Val Royeaux, thankfully neither Leliana or Cassandra seemed to agree with him.

Yet a pressing matter needed their attention. They had to get to the ruins of the temple, but they couldn't decide on which way to go, travelling with the soldiers or using those soldiers as a distraction. Aoife was them shocked when both women looked to her for guidance. "I say we charge." Aoife said after a moment of deliberation. Out of the corner of her eye she swore that she saw a man smirking in her direction. "It's faster, and we've already agreed that speed is of the essence."

"On your head be it." The Cleric said as they called for all men in the valley to move out, Chancellor Roderick was not amused. Leliana and her Seeker compatriot were supposed to work _for_ the Chantry and not against it!

As they ran through the pass with the soldiers, Aoife looked to her left, and saw a brief glimpse of the man she saw earlier. She had no idea who he was or his role in this... army, but he assumed that she would find out eventually. She briefly heard Varric chuckle before they ended up at another rift. The man and Cassandra nodded at each other a single time before he ordered the men following him to charge on, that the Seeker and her group would handle this rift and its demons. Aoife could feel the thrill of magic as it exploded through her body as she helped to lay waste to the demons with her party, and when it was all over she saw the man from before approach. "You managed to seal the rift, well done." He said to Cassandra, totally ignoring the fact that it hadn't been the Seeker that did the work.

"It wasn't me commander." Cassandra said before turning to face Aoife. "It was the prisoner's doing."

The man grunted. "I hope they are right about you." He said, the fur at the top of his armour blowing in the breeze. "We lost a lot of good men getting you here today." The look in his eyes made the mage swallow hard. His entire standing and poise just screamed Templar to her.

"I'll do what I can." She said meekly, getting a small nod from the Commander.

"That's all we can ask." He said before turning back to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear now. Leliana should meet you there. Maker watch over you," His gaze then moved back to Aoife "for all our sakes." He motioned for his men to help the injured back to Haven as Cassandra led the way towards the temple. She knew that once Commander Cullen was sure that his forces were safe that he would return to help with the clearing up of whatever would happen.

As they entered the temple Aoife looked around her, charred bodies lay everywhere, the place in total ruins. Her steps hesitant as she didn't want to desecrate the dead. Then she saw it. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the sight of the first rift to be born from the Breach. Then she looked up at the Breach itself and saw a mass of nightmare fuel. She wanted to turn and run, wanted to place as much distance between her and the end of the world, but Cassandra's hand on her shoulder stopped that. "Are you ready?" She asked as Leliana entered the ruin. Aoife could only nod as Cassandra instructed Leliana what she wanted done, and then looked back to Aoife to follow her.

Aoife gulped and took a deep breath before she started walking into the heart of the temple. Could she really do this? Could she really end things here and now? Her every fiber telling her to stop and run. She looked at Solas. "Can I even reach that thing?" She asked nervously as she looked at the Breach.

"I don't believe that you need to." He said soothingly. "This rift was the first, and it will probably be your key. Close it and it may close the Breach too." Aoife nodded as she continued on the path, the elf behind her. As they neared the central area, she could hear an intake of breath from Varric.

"Do you see that Seeker? Red Lyrium." Aoife looked at the sick-looking red crystalline structures.

"I see it Varric." Cassandra replied curtly as Aoife stopped to look at them. "What about it?"

"What's it doing here?" He asked, shying away from the walls.

"Maybe whatever caused this corrupted the Lyrium deposits under the temple." Solas offered. "Either way we can discuss this later, we have a rift to seal." Aoife had to agree. There would be all the time in the world for them to talk about the presence of the Lyrium once it was all done with, yet Aoife had a feeling that it wouldn't be that simple.

She was right.

As they neared where the rift was, she could hear the sound of barely remembered past voices, and Cassandra exclaiming that it was the Divine and her voice confirmed to Aoife that there was memories that had been stolen from her. That would be something else that they would need to look into once this was all over, but for now she was focused on the rift. This thing needed to be closed and soon. The Fade and reality were mixing here.

"The rift is closed, but temporarily." Solas said as he looked at her. "To seal it, you will need to open it, but that will draw attention from the other side."

"Demons." Cassandra spat, motioning for people to get into position. Aoife felt a hand on her shoulder and she sent a nervous smile in Solas' direction, one that he returned to her. She could do this. She _would_ do this!

When Cassandra gave her the go-ahead, Aoife raised her hand to the rift, feeling the knot of where reality and Fade met, and felt the mark weaving between the two, separating one from the other, all seemed to go well until the rift spat out a blast of light, and it condensed into a large lumbering demon. "Pride demon!" Aoife called as she readied her staff. She needed to take it down before the rift could be sealed, and with that the Breach hopefully.

It felt like forever, Pride was one of the more powerful demons that it could have summoned, and not only that but it had... friends. She was glad that she had allies to help her to take this thing down, it would have been impossible alone. She looked over at the others as Varric's arrow finished Pride. "Close the rift!" Cassandra shouted at her. "Now!" Aoife channelled all her magical energy through the mark. More and more of her magic was being pulled from her in an effort to close the rift, and eventually it slammed shut, the backlash threw Aoife back, unconscious.

Cassandra looked up at the sky. Even though the rift was closed and the Breach stopped growing, but it was still present in the sky. All their planning had failed.


	3. The Inquisition Reborn

Notes: Yes there is still some paraphrasing and quoting from the game, this will be toned down from the next chapter when the divergence happens.

Also I do not own any part of Dragon Age, or its related materials.

* * *

><p><p>

Cullen arrived on the scene in time to see the mage thrown back from some kind of magical backlash, and before she could hit anything he wrapped his arms around her, securing her against his body. Part of him had wanted to just let the idiotic mage find herself against a wall, but another part almost wanted to... protect her. As he secured her prone form against him, he realised that no matter what happened, the problems still wasn't over. Cassandra looked over at the, once notoriously known mage hater and saw something... unusual in his eyes.

Was that a spot of tenderness for a mage? Surely not.

"I'll take her back to Haven." Cullen said quietly as he swept her into his arms. He could feel her breath disturbing the fur around his neck and gave a small sigh. "Cassandra, can you remove the fur." He said as he realised that unconscious she could easily freeze in Haven's chilled air.

Once he was happy that she wouldn't freeze to death, he started the long journey back down to the village below. He knew that once there, decisions would have to be made. Many would love to see her dead, even through it was proven that she could seal the rifts that had formed. She could be of benefit to Thedas with her pretty head still attached to her shoulders.

Once he had reached Haven, he found out that people were interested as to why the woman was back and why she was unconscious. What harm would it do to tell a little story of her deeds? It was thanks to that, which brought a woman to the front, offering her home for the Herald of Andraste to lay her head. 'Interesting.' He noted as the title seemed to pass on from person to person in the crowd. 'Something to say to Cassandra at least.' He then took the opportunity to enter the hut and deposit the young woman on the bed, sending for the apothecary to see to her state. He would talk to the Seeker about what has started happening. Maker's breath they needed some good news soon.

Aoife woke up, and suddenly say up in the bed, her sudden actions making the elf owner of the hut gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry milady, I didn't know you were awake." She mumbled. "I should tell the Seeker that you're awake 'At once' She said." The elf moved towards the door.

"Where can I meet Cassandra?" Aoife said as she moved to get out of bed. Her head swam.

"She is at the chantry, your worship." The woman replied "'At once' she said!" And she dashed off, leaving Aoife to get her bearings. She... had she sealed the Breach? One look out of the window answered that. No, it was still there. Clutching her head, she walked to the door, and as she opened it, hushed voices outside started talking about her in reverence. She heard them call her the Herald of Andraste, and other such things. It was almost preposterous. She was a mage! The last time she walked the streets she was met with glares from the same people that were talking about her with reverence.

She then entered the Chantry, seeking out Cassandra when she heard the Nevarran arguing with the disagreeable man that was Chancellor Roderick. Over her?! He wanted to take her back to Val Royeaux still, even through she had helped with the rifts and the Breach. Was he really so blind? It seemed so.

She grumbled as she manoeuvred her staff to sit better on her back. She then headed towards the voices, and threw open the door between her and them. Immediately the Chancellor shouted that she was to be arrested, and she groaned. Why couldn't he let things go? Thankfully Cassandra told the two guards at the door to disregard his commands and for them to leave them. Aoife could then see that the Orlesian woman, Leliana was also in the room.

"I did what I could." Aoife said defensively. "It almost killed me!"

"Interesting that you lived." He said with a growl.

"Have a care, Chancellor." Cassandra said, drawing his attention to her. "The Breach is not the only threat that we face." Leliana moved in response to those words.

"Someone has to be behind the explosion at the Conclave." She said as she stood beside Cassandra. "It was someone that the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or perhaps they have allies still among the living." Aoife delighted in the sounds of protest escaping the Chancellor's mouth. She didn't believe that it was him, however it was good to see that he was getting flustered over the accusation. It was even funnier when he was flabbergasted that she was no longer suspected, but that was thanks to what both Cassandra and Leliana heard at the temple, where he had refused to go.

"We all know that the Maker sends people to help in our darkest hour." Cassandra eventually spoke, "I believe that this was also the case with her."

"Do you really think that the Maker would send a mage?" Aoife asked curiously.

"Regardless of what we may think, the Maker does as he wills." Cassandra replied. "it is not for us to say." Yet even then Roderick couldn't keep his mouth shut, forcing Cassandra to do something she seemed to take great delight in. She dropped a heavy tome in front of the Chancellor. "Do you know what this is?" She asked, not giving him a chance to react. "This is a writ from the Divine herself, granting us the authority to act." She stalked towards him. "As of this very moment, we declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible. We will restore order. And we shall do this with, or without the support of the Chantry." With that the Chancellor stormed out the room, and the emotions seemed to drain out of Cassandra as she leaned on the table.

It was Leliana who then spoke, to explain what exactly the Divine had wanted them to do. "The Divine... she wanted to rebuild the Inquisition of old." She said as she looked at the book on the table, sorrow in her eyes. "We are to find those who stand against the chaos." She looked at Aoife. "We aren't ready. We don't have a leader, we don't have a sizeable force, and now we don't have Chantry support." Yet Aoife got an idea where this was going.

"We no longer have a choice." Cassandra saod as she looked at the mage. "We must act now, and you need to be by our side also." Aoife just nodded, too stunned to voice her opinion. "Please, help us fix things before its too late." A hand was offered, and Aoife shook it. She had to see this through. Things had been started with her, and now it had to carry on. Cassandra and Leliana then sprung into action. Letters had to be sent, people had to be summoned, and the battle against the darkness had to begin.

The Inquisition was reborn.


	4. Introductions

Aoife found herself in, what had become, the meeting room. She had seen the other members of the inquisition, but still knew little of them other than by their faces. Today was going to be different. She looked around the table, all the faces she knew, with the exception of one. He had arrived just that morning, and it was that which spurred Cassandra to call together the meeting. Aoife could only assume that the Nevarran had been waiting. Yet as she looked around the table, she could see the newcomer and the Commander that she had learned was named Cullen seemed to stay well away from each other. Bad blood? She had heard that both men were Ferelden. Maybe both supported opposing sides during the issue with the succession of the throne?

Cassandra glared at both men. They were supposed to work together, but this showed that it wasn't going to be that easy to accomplish. As if sensing the mood herself, the woman that Aoife had never really talked to cleared her throat. "We should introduce ourselves, so we don't confuse the Herald." She said, and Aoife recognised the Antivan accent easily. "I am Josephine Montilyet, I am a diplomat by trade, and so I will be dealing as your liaison with the various noble families on behalf of the Inquisition." She said as looked at the young woman. "I do believe that you're a member of House Trevelyan?"

Finally glad that the deafening silence had been broken, Aoife's smile grew. "Yes." She said as she pushed a strand of errant hair behind her ear. "I believe that our families have a good standing relationship with one another." She took a deep breath when she saw both men look at her, but tried to ignore it. "My father is Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick." Josephine gave a small chuckle. "It is a pleasure to finally meet a member of my father's circle of contacts." She said.

"The pleasure is mine." Josephine said lightly before nudging the newest member of their company, encouraging him to speak up. "Should you not introduce yourself?" She asked glibly, encouraging the eldest of the group to look at the young woman.

"Senior Warden Loghain." He said curtly, leading to the young Antivan to shake her head. Digging him in the ribs again, the man glared at her. "Fine! I was once Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren and hero of the war with Orlais. I fought along side Warden Commander Avenia Surana during the Fifth Blight as she saw fit to allow me to continue being of use to Ferelden. Does that satisfy you, Lady Montilyet?" He asked looking directly at the Antivan, who nodded, and he then turned his attention back to the map before him. Something about his name rang a bell in Aoife's memory, something that she couldn't quite recall.

"Commander Cullen Rutherford." Aoife heard Cullen say in his gently rolling baritone. "Once Knight Commander of the Circle in Kirkwall." The title he once held caught her attention most of all, 'Knight Commander' meant that he was a Templar, or at least was once a Templar. That certainly explained a few questions that had lain dormant. She bit her lip as she watched him move towards her, slowly and purposefully. She realised that the movements were reminiscent of an armoured cat."Are you feeling okay?" He asked, as his golden brown eyes searched her face.

"You're a templar." She squeaked, leading to a small smirk gracing his face.

"Who better to try getting rebellious mages and templars to stop their fighting?" He said, leaning casually on the table. "We Templars aren't all bad." Aoife could tell that there was more to his words than he was truly saying, but decided not to ask. He seemed the type that would only say things that were needed to those that were strangers. Maybe there would be a better chance to speak later. "I'm glad that you've recovered from your ordeal, my lady." And there it was, his soft tone had hardened again. Did he have a thing against nobility? That would be a problem, her family were classed as 'old blood' in the Marches. Thankfully she knew both Leliana and Cassandra, they were the left and right hands of the last Divine, she had already been speaking to them enough that they didn't need to introduce themselves.

To divert her attention from the issue with their youngest Commander, Cassandra nodded at the map. "We have had a lot of action occurring in the Hinterlands, the land surrounding Redcliff." She said as she looked at the young mage. "There are some rebel mages holed up in the village, but there's also apostates and templars fighting through out the region. There are rifts aplenty and..." Cassandra paused for a moment. "There is also something to consider." She unrolled a map of the area and pinned it open. Aoife squinted at the map, it wasn't exactly detailed. "There is a horsemaster somewhere in this area." Cassandra said as she stabbed a dagger through the map into the north west portion. "Getting Master Dennet would be advantageous. He has the best horses in Ferelden, if not the known world. Getting his mounts would be a boon to the Inquisition, they are known for being both sturdy and quick."

"There is another reason why you going to the Hinterlands would be good." Leliana piped up as she placed another marker on the map. "We have had contact with Mother Giselle, she said that she would like to meet and talk with you. She could have contacts that would help us talk with the Chantry, the Templar Order or the Mages, but we need to get her on our side." There was so much that she needed to do. "We'll do all we can, but for now people are calling you the Herald of Andraste, and you need to be seen doing things to help."

"Especially in the name of the Inquisition." Aoife said quietly. "If they believe, then they will follow, and that will help to unite all of this." Her hand brushed over the larger map.

"Indeed, the more the Inquisition is seen to be helping those that have been displaced or are injured that the Chantry is refusing to help, the more likely we are to gain public support and backing." She heard the gruff voice of Loghain say. "Appeal to the masses and they will follow you anywhere, Andraste herself knew how to play the hearts of her people. She led them to victory after victory until she was betrayed."

"We will make sure that the same fate doesn't befall her then." She heard Cullen say. "We need our Herald to be alive and well, not a martyr."

"Careful Rutherford, it sounds like you may like the noble-born mage." Loghain said, Cullen's eyes narrowed and his hand moved to the pommel of his sword.

"Need I remind you that you and Commander Cullen are to be working together!" Cassandra said as she slammed her fist on the table. "You will stop antagonising things, we need your tactical mind, not your attitude!" Aoife saw Loghain take a small step back. She never realised that the Pentaghast temper was as strong as it was in the Seeker.

"There's no need, Cassandra." Cullen said as he moved to face Loghain. "I would much rather work in the field than work with an aged traitor to his county in here. He may be a tactical genius, but when it comes to morality, even Darkspawn has more integrity than him." Only then did she remember what she had failed to earlier. Teyrn Loghain had turned his back on King Cailan at the start of the fifth Blight, no wonder Cullen was unhappy to work with him! She touched Cullen's arm, watching as he flinched. Did he really expect her to use magic on him?

"I would be glad for you to be in the field." She said gently. He looked at her accusingly, expecting some kind of spell to be weaved over him. "I'm a mage after all, although I want to show the world that a mage loves it as much as the next person, I would rather a force I recognise be behind me also, and having lived in a Circle, I know that a templar has the skills able to stop me before I go out of control." She nodded at Loghain. "Like he could even comprehend the type of bond a mage has with a templar when they're in the throes of possession." Cullen glanced at her face, she was serious. She recognised her own danger to the people around her, and that was something rare in most mages.

"Can we talk later?" He asked her quietly, getting a simple nod from her in return. He then returned his attention to the task at hand. "So we travel to the Hinterlands and see what's happening there, see what Horsemaster Dennet wants for his support and try to stop the mages and templard from killing each other and Thedas with them. Sounds easy enough." He looked over at Aoife. "I advise leaving first thing, we have a lot of distance to cover." With that the ex-templar nodded to the rest of the room before leaving. "Maker's breath having that man there will drive me insane, why Cassandra invited him I have no idea." Cullen growled to himself as he pinched his nose. 'I'm not entirely incapable of doing my duties yet.' His mind tacked onto the end. With his anger barely checked, the young man punched the outer wall of the Chantry, not realising the presence of their Herald behind him.

"Uhm... Commander?" She asked as she approached him. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Cullen sighed, trying to let his anger fizzle away in the cold air. "Does... does your hand hurt?" She asked tentatively, only leading to a chuckle escaping Cullen's mouth, she bit her lower lip in confusion, why did her concern make him laugh.

"If you had told me a few years ago that a mage would be concerned over my welfare I would have laughed in your face." He said as he turned to look at her. "You know, maybe it would be good to have a talk, I wanted to talk to you about some things that you said. Lead the way." Cullen followed the young mage to the hut that she called her own, mostly because they hadn't really had time to arrange other accommodations for her, and that the woman wasn't in the biggest of hurries to get it back. The Inquisition, after all, was paying for her bed and board in the Inn. "Why are you so... hyper aware of magic? I never thought that was possible." He said as he sat on one of the chairs, Aoife taking another, playing with her fingers as she did so.

"When you're faced with abominations, it is hard to forget what mages can become." She said. "When Ostwick's Circle fell apart, the Templars started attacking any mage that they saw, even if they were children or opposed to the mage rebellion. They didn't care so long as their bloodlust was sated." She took a cup and poured some wine from the pitcher into it. "Would you like some?" She asked, before pouring him some anyway. "Some of my friends there... they were desperate. Desperate mages with access to the Fade and beings more than willing to use that desperation..." She allowed the thoughts to sink into the Commander's own thoughts as she took a draught of the wine before she continued. "I saw many of my friends give into Rage Demons, they were whispering in all our minds, trying to prey off our fears. 'They'll find you, they'll find you and kill you' they would say as we huddled together in rooms too small for Templars to imagine we could be in, and then one of us would break and surrender to the demonic voices, they would run, the Templars would chase and they would die." She looked out of the window at the Breach in the sky. "So I joined the Conclave, and now I'm the Herald of Andraste, people look up to me, and all I see in myself is a creature that could easily have been taken by demons mere months ago." She looked back at Cullen. "That is why I trust you to... take care of me if the worst comes to the worst." She said.

"How easy you make it sound." Cullen said as he sipped some of the wine she had given him. "'I choose you as a companion because you have no feelings for me and would kill me without a second thought?' is that what you think? Templars are human beings, we hurt and feel emotions too." He then sighed. "Though I do understand your reasoning behind it. I have the training to make sure that you don't hurt others if the worst comes to the worst." He gave a small chuckle asa simple thought came to mind. "Then how about this for a unique dedication. I vow to protect the world from the Herald if she is the Herald no more." He said. "I will be that knight that stands by you in case you falter." The look on her face was one of relief, and the Commander had to hide how much he wanted to stroke the cheek that had been so taught mere moments before. "Now, was there anything that you wanted to discuss beyond me removing you from action if you became an abomination?"

"Do you have problems with nobility?" She asked. "Or just that twat?" There was that smirk again, she was unsure if she was actually going to get a decent answer.

"Well... most nobles tend to look down at commoners." He said. "Loghain used to be a commoner himself, but it consistently feels like he thinks that he is better than I am just because he was born a few decades before I was."

"If it helps, my family believes more in deeds than titles, even though both is certainly preferred." Aoife said with a small smile. "Why should titles differentiate people, in the end we all return to the Maker and we all have to answer to him." She smiled happily. "Well I'm glad that its not every single noble without due cause. I would be upset otherwise." Her words made his lips twitch. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say." She said as she stared at the wine. "I trust in you, I place my life in your hands." The two remained silent, drinking in the fact that they had company, even if they would have been mortal enemies once upon a time. "To better times." She said as she raised the glass, Cullen inclined his head and also raised his glass to his lips, both partaking of the ruby liquid.

"So... who will you be taking with you tomorrow?" Cullen asked after a while. "It would be best to let them know sooner rather than later."

"Yourself, Varric and Solas." She said thoughtfully. "Solas seems to know a lot of this mark, and if something happens, he would be there on hand, you for obvious reasons and Varric... because I don't trust him as much as Cassandra to make sure that Loghain does what he needs to." The commander seemed to roll his eyes slightly. "Not a fan of Varric?" She asked.

"Hardly, he's quicker to come up with nicknames for people than a twig moving down a fast flowing river." A small chuckle escaped her lips at that thought. "Hawke probably only put up with him because she couldn't get rid of him." The words made her chuckle. "I do, however, vote that we do not tell him such. We would never hear of the end of our betrayal." Aoife's small chuckle ended in a full blown laugh, only matched by Cullen's own. "So, the 'Herald of Andraste', how do you feel about that?"

"Oh stop!" She cried, making Cullen laugh harder. "It's not funny mister ex-knight-commander-of Kirkwall!" Then after a moment she gave a giggle of her own. When they both calmed down, they both wore small smiles. "It was a pleasure to talk with you Commander." She said, feeling a little disappointed that he was getting up to leave, even though she knew that it was for the best. As he said they were going to be leaving early the next day and she still had to let Varric and Solas know that she would be requiring their presence early in the morning.

Yet as Cullen left, he turned when he opened the door to leave, and in plain view of a few of her followers, he lifted her left hand, the hand with the Mark of Andraste as they would be calling it and kissed the back. If he was going to be teased by Varric, then he was going to make sure that she was too. "Farewell, Herald of Andraste." He said with a small wink as he followed the kiss to her hand with a salute before heading back towards the tents where his men were stationed.

"So you and Curly..." Varric said as he approached Aoife. "Never woulda believed a mage and a templar would want to spent time together willingly, but you both were in there at least half an hour." Aoife raised an eyebrow.

"Timing us were you, Varric?" She asked, trying to make light of the situation. "Anyway, I thought I should best make... arrangements in case of... a sudden case of abomination."

"With wine? I can smell it on your breath." He said, just making sure that she didn't think he had been peering through her window.

"Every difficult conversation is easier to have with a glass of red wine." She said as she looked into the fire that Varric had chosen to warm himself beside. "My blood runs cold at the thought, however I cannot say for certain that I will not fall victim to a demon. I would rather make sure that he had my permission and prevent any form of guilt he may have afterwards than to thrust him upon a decision between saving the face of the Herald of Andraste and the lives of those around me."

"Curly would have done it with no hesitation." Varric said as he remembered Kirkwall.

"Don't be too sure on that." She said in reply. "He isn't like most Templars I've met. I've lived in a Circle most of my life. He has an... unusual presence. He doesn't have the same wildfire spark that most of the Templars of Ostwick had." She gave a small chuckle. "He seems more human. Anyway, you going to be ready to head out first thing tomorrow?" She asked. "We need to go to the Hinterlands to meet one of the Revered Mothers of the Chantry, and hopefully get some horses."

"Forget about horses, who needs those things. We were born with legs for a reason." Varric said. "Plus I can't shoot Bianca from a horse, but if you really feel like you need a horse for your noble cause, then I'll go along, just to make sure that Curly doesn't prematurely remove your head from your shoulders." The thought made Aoife smile.

"The thought is appreciated Varric, thank you. Now I need to find Solas. Any idea where he may be?" She asked, hoping to cut down the potential areas to look for the reclusive elf.

"Try up by the Apothecary. He prefers the quietness up there." Varric replied as he pulled out Bianca. "Well my love, time to get you cleaned up if we're moving out tomorrow."

True to his reasoning, she found Solas close to the Apothecary, the elf looking contemplative, and Aoife was sorry to interrupt his thoughts. "Solas, may I have a moment?" She asked as she saw the elf nod once. She returned with a bow of her own as she stood beside him.

"So, from a prisoner to saviour of the world. Most people would have ran from that prospect." He said quietly as his eyes focused on her. "I don't know whether I would have been able to have stood as you are standing now, anyway you came here to see me?"

"Y... yes." She said as she had to deal with his piercing gaze. "I was wondering if you were able to come out with us tomorrow morning. We need to head to the Hinterlands, and as you seem to be the closest thing to an expert as we have for this." She raised her left hand. "I would feel a lot more comfortable if you came along with us."

"Very well, I shall see you at first light." He said in his own way dismissing her, and with her feeling it too, she headed off back to the hut. The sun was setting, and the Breach was becoming more and more apparent in the sky. She licked her lips nervously, she had never been that good with horses.

With that in mind, she had some leftovers before heading to bed for a restless night's slumber. She was not looking forward to what the next day would bring.


	5. A Lesson in Horses

Aoife woke when she heard banging at her door. "Get your ass out of bed Herald, Curly is about to wet his breeches!" It took a moment for Varric's words to reach her brain before her brain kicked in and she scrambled out of her bed. She gave a few loud curses as she threw on some of the clothing that she had readied the night before, luckily for her she had the foresight to prepare her things the night before. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door, throwing it open. She blinked as she looked at the sky. It wasn't even first light yet. She glared at Varric who chuckled in response. "I told you I could get her out here." He said as Cullen brought out horses.

"And so you did." Cullen said as he double checked the tack on the four horses, before seeing the look of panic on Aoife's face. "Are you okay, Lady Trevelyen?" He asked as he gave the chestnut gelding to Solas. "I assume that you've ridden before, I know that most Ferelden nobles learn from a very young age." He could just see the blood-red curls shake. "Oh, in that case then you'll ride with me and I'll teach you as we go." He handed the reins of the grey mare to Varric before looking over the two that remained. His stallion, the bay charger, would carry them both, and he was a very proud beast to boot. Unfortunately he needed a firm hand, and he doubted that Aoife could pull that off. Then again all they needed was to get to Dennet's, he would have some better trained horses.

He looked at the horse he had intended for Aoife. As far as Ferelden Forders were concerned, she was a pretty palomino coloured mare, a mount that he believed would bring her some pride to be seen on. Maybe later once she had learned the basics, for now she would use Blaze with him. She wasn't that heavy, so he wouldn't feel the extra weight that excessive. "Recruit, take this mare back to the stables. Then return here, on the double." The young recruit bowed and ran to do Cullen's bidding. "It sometimes feels good to be in charge." He said with another of his crooked smirks. "Now, we can do this the easy or hard way, you can learn to stand on the saddle, or mount Blaze after I do and sit in front of me. I intend to teach you how to ride and Blaze, here, will be an excellent test of your skill."

"Oh Curly, I'm sure if you told her you just wanted to see her ass, she'd turn on the spot here." Varric piped up as he manoeuvred Bianca into a more comfortable position on his back. "We both know that you'll be dry humping her back for a few hours." The glare that Cullen sent in Varric's direction could have killed a dragon, sadly Varric was busy settling on Silverite's saddle for it to be effective.

He looked back at Aoife who had started blushing. "I don't... I mean I do... oh Maker's breath." He said as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Why did the mouthy dwarf feel the need to start... teasing him like this? "Herald, there is nothing improper going on in my mind." He managed to say after he composed himself. "Varric is..."

"Trying to get a rise out of you." Aoife finished for him as she continued the in depth discovery of how a horse's mane looked. He was a gorgeous horse, certainly worthy of his rider. Both males were noble creatures, and no doubt meant for one another. "How would you suggest we go about things?"

"The easiest way is for you to mount up first, then for me to sit behind you." He said. "I'll be able to give you proper instruction and monitor your body language."

"Commander, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Solas asked as he sat on the horse as though he belonged there. "We could get to our destination so much faster if she was to ride behind you."

"She needs to learn not to fear the muscle mass below her." Cullen said as the recruit finally returned. "I said on the double, recruit!" He snapped, making the young man take a step back. "You can help the Lady mount up." He said, watching in grim satisfaction as the recruit struggled even with that. When she was finally on the horse's back Cullen looked up at her, seeing the nervousness in her posture. "Relax Aoife." He said, finally using her first name. "Horses reads every tension in your body, now slide your foot out the stirrup." He watched as she did so with trepidation. "Its okay, its just so I can mount behind you." He heard snickering from the dwarf but chose to ignore it. Putting his foot in the stirrup, he pulled himself onto the horse behind her. "See, that wasn't so bad." He said into her ear as he settled behind her, before getting a reminder of what lay in store. He could smell her light perfume, feel her body pressed against his in all the right... or wrong places, with the way that the Herald moved... he could tell that similar thoughts were buzzing through her mind. Maybe another horse would be better after all. He was thankful that the armour that he was wearing would prevent much in the way of contact of... Maker's breath he couldn't even think about that without getting flustered.

"Maybe... you could give me lessons at night?" She asked meekly. "It'll mean that we move faster and you wouldn't worry about us getting to the Hinterlands any slower." She said licking her lips nervously. She couldn't deny that she liked knowing that he had her back, but she wasn't sure if he liked being pressed against it.

"We are fine for today." He said with a slight chuckle. "You aren't getting away from this riding lesson that easily." Aoife just blushed. "So just relax, its not like a mistake will kill you. At least not with me here to take the impact for you." His words seemed to have the desired effect as one by one her muscle groups seemed to relax. "We will just make sure that Horse-master Dennet is the amongst the first that we see to while in the Hinterlands, maybe he'll have a good training horse for us to use for your lessons." he placed his own hands over hers and loosened her death-grip on the reins. "Hold them loose, he needs his head, keep your thighs relaxed, it'll be less painful for you later." he heard Varric snort back laughter again.

He petted the stallion's rump. "Doing well, Blaze, maybe you don't mind being used for a training horse after all." He got an impatient stamp in response. "Walk on." The horse took delight in moving, but moved at an unusual gait for the pair. "He wants to go straight for a run." Cullen said in her ear. "You're not ready for that, pull lightly on the reins." She did so and the horse snorted impatiently as he slowed to a proper walk.

"I'd really feel comfortable if you took control." Aoife said as she gripped his gauntleted arm. "Please, Commander, then you can show me what I should be doing." She winced expecting some kind of outburst from him, but instead she just felt a nod against her neck.

"Fine, but only until we get to Dennet's." Cullen said. "Then you have to make up for lost time, deal?"

"Deal." She said after a moment, thankful that he wasn't going to be obstinate about what he wanted to do at that time. Some Templars could be easily agitated if a mage refused to do what they said.

He dismounted first, before helping her to do the same, then he mounted Blaze once more, and instead offered his arm to her. "Put your foot in the stirrup, use that to hop onto the back of the horse. Use my arm as support, once you have your leg over grab the armour and relax. It will be a fast pace, but I'm not exactly a harsh taskmaster. Hold on tight."

"What Curly means is that he's..." Varric broke off seeing Cullen's look. "Never mind."

Cullen could feel Aoife press tightly against him, her arms in a death-grip around his waist. "Blaze, you wanted a run, then lets go." He said as he slapped the stallion's withers, making the Stallion neigh as he started running, uncaring about the mage clinging to his master's body tighter. He had waited for this run, and he would make good use of the time.


	6. The Hinterlands Part 1

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Aoife said as she dismounted from the stallion. She had pain in muscles she didn't even know she had, and she was sure that the pain had pain too. Yet when she saw Cullen dismount, he seemed to be fine, a little flustered, perhaps, but fine. "You could have warned me." She said with a small pout as he threw a skein at her, which she caught with ease. Uncorking it, she took a sniff. "Elfroot?" She asked as she took a swig from the skein.

"I could have, but it takes five minutes to treat the pain." He said as she swallowed the liquid. "Your muscles will forget the pain, but retain the memory, which will be good when you get your own horse." He gave her another crooked smile. "You did well though, you have natural talent, just hampered by fear. That is something that I can help work out of you." Solas quickly covered Varric's mouth before he could say anything, he was learning quickly that the Dwarf had little self-restraint. Maybe they would have been better leaving him in Haven after all.

When he was sure that Varric wasn't going to say anything, he released him. "Let them have their moments." He said quietly. "I have no doubt that this situation will get worse before better, and a little flirting between them won't harm either one." With that he moved to help set up the camp for the evening. Their small numbers meant that they didn't have a large number of Templars or mages seeking them out as refugees, but still it was best to be wary, and so rather than a tent each, they had agreed that two would be all that would be required. They still had yet to decide who would be sharing with the only lady in the group. If they had Cassandra, that would have been easily remedied, but instead Cullen was present. The choice, Solas decided, was between Cullen and himself.

They both had reasons that were viable, he knew about his own magic that was infecting the girl's body, and Cullen knew how to deal with abominations, which was also a serious threat. Another thing to consider was the fact that whomever wasn't sharing with their lovely Lady Herald, would be sharing with their less than lovely Varric Tethras. At that point... Solas rubbed his face. It would make more sense for the two humans to share, after all he could effectively ignore the dwarf and slip into the Fade. Cullen on the other hand would be as likely to skewer the dwarf at times. He approached Aoife and sat beside her as she massaged her legs. "May we talk?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Sure, Solas, what can I do for you?" She replied before looking at the palm of her hand, the green marking glowed faintly in the growing darkness. "It looks like its quiet for the moment." She said, motioning towards her hand. The elf had to hide a chuckle from her.

"Well you could share a tent with our Commander." He said, seeing the young woman splutter on some of her tea. "I have my reasons!" he held up his hands before she could howl against the idea. "I think that more than two tents for a small party like ours would draw too much attention from forces that would seek to take advantage, especially if they knew that we travelled with the Herald of Andraste. Then there's the matter of who would share with Varric, both myself and the Commander has reasons to watch over you, but unlike the Commander, I can slip out of Varric's attentions, while the Commander would as soon kill him." He could see Aoife exhale sharply as she imagined the sight that would cause in the morning. "Also, I think that he may open up to you more. There is a knot of pain inside him, something that he is keeping bottle inside, and its about mages. I can see it every time he looks at a mage, but the look he gives to you is different, softer. I think he desperately wants to let someone in, but he isn't sure just how to do that because he's never had a reason. Spending more time with him, may allow him to see past the fact that you are a mage altogether and see you as a friend."

With that Solas headed over to Cullen, and Aoife could imagine that he told the Commander something similar. Was he playing on their own weaknesses to get them to agree? Part of her wanted to rebel against the Elf's machinations, yet she realised that what he had said... well... she remembered how care free he had seemed while they were riding. She had seen the posture change, and some of the trapped man within to escape. She could almost imagine the type of man that he would have been had he not joined the Templar Order.

Varric had taken it upon himself to provide meat for the night's meal, with Solas off looking for other sundries to have. Aoife vaguely remembered that most elves were vegetarian. It left her and Cullen alone in the camp. She watched as Cullen stared into the fire, a series of emotions flowing over his features. A look of hunger, followed by guilt, when she saw such needs in the young man, it made her wonder just what he was thinking. "Commander?" She said as she approached him, and as soon as she did, the look vanished, a mask falling in place. "Can I ask you a few questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

"Of course." He said, motioning for her to sit beside him. "What do you wish to talk about?" There was a part of him that was happy to tell her everything, but another part that reminded him that she was still a mage, that she would never be able to change that.

"Why did you decide to become a Templar?" She asked quietly, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

"To protect people." He said after a while. "I wanted to protect people, be they normal, or mages gifted with magic. I felt sorry for the fact that the mages were kept in a prison and I wanted to make things better." He let out an exasperated sigh. "What a lot of good that did."

"What happened?" She asked, now curious, but instead of getting an answer she saw him shake his head.

"I'm not... I can't answer that, not now." He said, almost choking on the words, his hand slightly shaking. "It's not... its not a story I want to share." She could tell otherwise, but his eyes were pleading for her to stop prying into his past, or at least that part of it.

"Then, can I ask another question?" She asked, hoping that the next one would at least distract him from the pain her previous question caused. "What vows do Templars take?" The look on his face was a mix of curiosity and of dread. She could tell that her curiosity held him in its arms lightly. "Does Templars have their own version of the Harrowing or are they totally different?"

With that question aired, Cullen gave a sigh of relief. "Well, before a recruit becomes a Templar, there is a vigil. You're meant to be at peace during that time, yet you know that after the vigil, your life will never be the same. When the vigil is complete, you give yourself over to a life of servitude. At that point you're given your very first philter of Lyrium, and the raw power that it gives." He threw another dried stick onto the fire. "Templars are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement, our lives belong to the Maker, and to the Templar Order."

"Hmm, a life of service and sacrifice? Are Templars allowed to experience... physical pleasures?" Aoife could see the tips of his ears turning as red as her hair when he realised what she was actually asking.

"Ahh... why... why would you..." He trailed off, trying to get an answer that would explain things to her. Of course a mage would be curious about Templar life, it was almost a flip to what they had. He had heard of many circles where mages glorified in... physical pleasures. "Well, it's not expected of those in the order, a Templar can marry should they wish, although there are a few rules that needs to be followed, not to mention permission has to be granted. Some may choose to give up more to prove to their brothers and sisters their devotion... but... it's not a necessity nor a requirement." She could see him shifting uncomfortably. He knew her next question before it left her lips, and he steeled himself.

"What about you? Did you..."

"Me? Well... no, I've never seen the need to take such vows." Why did she have to ask that of all things? What was her plan? "Maker's breath, can we talk about something different?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he seemed to do when he was flustered, and in doing so, he missed seeing the glitter in Aoife eyes when she heard that he wouldn't be breaking any vows if he... There were more questions that she wanted to ask him along those lines but he had already asked her to stop along those lines. It was then that she saw him looking at her with a little mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Now... my turn." He said trying to hide the glee in returning an embarrassing question. "How... free... was the love in Ostwick?"

Aoife's jaw almost hit the ground. She had to think fast to counter his own teasing. "Depended on how... discrete the parties were." She said with a small wink. She never answered what he wanted her to answer, but answered in the manner the question asked. She could see how his mind was trying to process the information, and it made her giggle like a young girl. She saw Cullen open his mouth, as though to make some comment, but it was quickly closed again. A moment later and she pulled out a small sweet from her bag. "Say 'ahhhhhhhhh'." She said, before popping the sweet in his mouth, the delicate honey flavour coated his tongue immediately. "Do you like?" She asked as she tried not to think about how he would taste should they...

"Delightful."Cullen replied, wondering silently how it had come to this. Questions and then... this. Then his eyes were drawn to the sky and the angry green of the Breach. Nothing could happen... nothing at the moment. He exhaled sharply, and Aoife could feel that a... moment had passed. She almost wished that she had just taken a chance at that moment.

"And we have some ram meat." Varric said as he returned to the camp to an uncomfortable silence. "What did you do now, Curly?" The blond turned his heated ire on the dwarf. "I thought that you'd have at least relaxed a bit, but seems not. Here, you can do the cooking." He thrust the bag of meat into Cullen's hands. "Snap to it Curly, I'm sure that you're used with working with... meat." He saw tawny eyes narrow, and when he turned his attention to Aoife, he saw her lilac-blue gaze also harsh. "Well, maybe I was a little harsh." He said as he disappeared into his tent. "Tell me when dinner is ready!"

After everyone had their fill and retired for the night, Solas watched as both the Herald and her Commander turned in for the night. He had sworn to waken them at their watches, but he was more inclined to let them both sleep on, at least for this night. He hadn't wanted to mention to Aoife, but he suspected that their Commander was walking a dangerous path. He had been around Templars at Haven, and they all had a similar streak of blue flame coursing through their bodies, all except Commander Cullen. The blue flame was but a wisp of an energy that was once there. Lyrium was a dangerous material to those that could properly... ingest it, but it was even more so for those like the Commander. He could tell that Cullen was seeking his new place, he just hoped that he found it sooner rather than later.

Aoife's eyes snapped open when she heard muffled moans and wails from her tent mate. Cullen sounded so in pain, and she could only imagine that it had something to do with his past, with the past that he refused to talk about. She left her bedroll and pulled her pillow with her. She ached for him as she heard his pained cries. She couldn't even use her mage gifts to ease his suffering. He was a Templar, and even asleep he would resist any kind of magic she used on him, not to mention she didn't want him to start to distance himself from her. She gently raised his head so she could settle behind him cross legged, and placed her pillow on her knees before lowering his head once more. Stroking his forehead seemed to calm his fractured mind, there was less crying and pain, and more of a contentment.

Once minute Cullen was back in that damned prison in Ferelden's Circle, and the next moment... nothing. It was as though something tore his pain and sorrow away. His heart still ached, but the burden was a little lighter, at least for the moment. He could smell her scent, a heady blend of fragrant flowers and warm spices with the sizzle of magic he had come to associate with Aoife's presence. It sounded silly to him, but he actually believed that he felt her presence. Even the thought of her being there helped to calm his inner demons. On more than one occasion he would probably have said so himself. Would this be what it would be like if he... if they... oh Maker he hoped so.

Aoife could see a light blush dusting Cullen's cheeks as a small smile blossomed over his lips. She then allowed herself the luxury of looking over the sleeping man. In his slumber he had thrown off any semblance of cover for more than half of his body, and she could see, what she regarded as, a perfect body. He wasn't overly muscular, but enough and in the right places, there were a few scars. No doubt each had their own tale to tell, something that she almost looked forward to learning when he was ready. Her eyes continued to wander down his body, part of her more than thankful that he did choose to wear underwear, probably because of them sharing a tent. "My poor, abused, prince." She whispered as she stroked his forehead. "Rest easy and well."

When Cullen's eyes cracked open after the best rest he had in ten years, he realised that his head wasn't on the ground as he had expected, instead it was raised and slightly cradled, he raised a hand to touch the 'cradle' and his fingers stroked against clothed flesh, leading to him almost fleeing to the other side of the tent. He watched Aoife in wariness as she seemed to sleep on, showing that she was either sleeping sitting up or in a form of meditative trance. Maker she was beautiful! He couldn't deny that he was drawn towards the mage, like a moth to a flame. Snapping out of his reverie, he grabbed his armour and bathing items. He needed to get out of there before... before he did something that he felt like he'd regret.

Aoife snapped back to consciousness with the snap of the tent closing, and saw that Cullen had left with his things. Had she done something wrong? She was certain that she hadn't, from what she had seen of the Commander, he could be very vocal when he was upset. She grabbed her own things to bathe before they left to meet with Mother Giselle. When she arrived at the lakeside, she saw Cullen already bathing, and then she understood why Varric called Cullen 'Curly'. The well groomed locks that she had been used to seeing curled delightfully when wet, and his muscles rippling with every movement was accentuated by the water. Well... if she was going to ogle him then she may as well give him something to look at too... if he wanted to. She removed most of her clothing, leaving her breastband and her panties on before slipping into the cold water, wincing a little, she sneaked a little fire magic through the water around her, Not hot enough to harm anything, but enough that she took the chill off.

Cullen was immediately alerted to her arrival when he felt a small tug on the veil as a small flicker of fire was channelled into the water, and he turned in time to see her submerge herself for a moment to wet her body. Lithely muscled, he could tell that she was proficient with staves as most mages were, then he noticed it. "You are marked." He stated quietly as he approached her, the water swishing with his every step. Aoife felt his curiosity through his fingers as he touched what had been called her 'dragonmark' rumours were abound in her family just what that meant. The most popular was a story that was around in her kin since the days that they were still in the Tevinter Imperium. The original members of the Magisterium all those centuries ago, were said to be Dreamers, people able to converse with the Old Gods, and that each Old God had his favoured House. Hers had been beloved by the Old God Lusacan, the Dragon of Night, it was said that chosen members of the House were blessed by the touch of Lusacan, and that they were blessed by the virtue of the night, and all of night's creatures. Still a silly fable none the less.

"I was born with it." She said as she turned to face Cullen, her eyes meeting his gaze for a moment before looking away. "The last remnant of my family's less than happy past." Cullen knew now wasn't the right moment to touch on that subject, they both had their own secrets that they needed to keep. In respect for that, Cullen just nodded.

"We all have secrets and past pains." He said. "I know, more than most, how much it can hurt." Gingerly he wrapped his arms around her, trying not to do anything compromising. He rested his head on the top of her own. She wanted to stay like this forever, it felt so... right. Yet that moment felt too short when Cullen pulled away. "I do want to thank you though. You chased away the night terrors I had last night." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before he pulled away entirely, her body missing his warmth. "I shall watch over the area while you bathe, Herald." He said as he cleared his throat. "Today you need to meet with Mother Giselle, and hopefully Horsemaster Dennet." He waded back to the shore to dry himself. 'Maker's breath, it's getting harder to fight back what I feel.'

Once she had finished washing and drying herself and dressing, she looked over at Cullen, who was back in his usual armour. Slipping her feet into boots, she finished by tying her hair back in a single pony tail, rather than her usual elaborate style. She had no mirror available to style it as it should, who would take a mirror with them on such a trip anyway? She then walked over to Cullen and wrapped her arm around his. "I am ready to be presented, Ser." She said as she sent him a dazzling smile, one which Cullen returned as he inclined his head.

"Indeed, my Lady?" He asked as he slid her hand down so it rested on the back of his hand, taking her clothing from the night before in his right. She blushed when she saw her small clothes peeking out from her night clothes, yet either Cullen didn't notice, or he was overlooking it. He seemed intent on her, very much like a Lord would his Lady. Should anyone truly have seen them, they would have easily been mistaken that there was a ball near by should they look beyond their state of dress. They arrived back at their camp and Varric was waiting for them, smirking. Cullen ignored him, turning towards Aoife instead and raised her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. Releasing her reluctantly, he then dipped into their tent to start to break it up, Aoife following him to tidy up her belongings for the trip that day. "Aoife..." Cullen started, his voice a low purr "You... are an amazing woman, I would follow you anywhere." He said before suddenly falling quiet. "That... didn't come out how I thought it would." He said sounding embarrassed.

Aoife touched his shoulder. "It matters not the words, but the intention behind them." She said. "You have the most noble of hearts, Cullen Rutherford, and I dare you to never change." She finished packing her belongings, and left Cullen to ponder for a moment about her words. Would she still think the same if she knew that his mind wasn't as pure as she wanted to believe it to be? She was the Herald of Andraste, and he was just her Commander.


	7. The Hinterlands Part 2

Horses again. Aoife glared at Cullen over her shoulder, while the object of her ire had a small smirk playing on his features. "You are doing fine, and a most magnificent rider." 'So close, I could just...' He started thinking as his arm tightened around her instinctively. "Fighting!" He shouted, hearing the faint sounds of a battle ahead. Without getting Aoife to stop, he slid from the horse's back and drew his sword and shield. "Keep her safe!" He shouted as he ran into the village.

"Cullen!" She screamed as she dismounted the horse as fast as she could. She could feel her heart crying out, yet before she could do anything she felt Solas grip her arm. "Let go of me Solas." She said deceptively quiet. "I do not want to hurt you, but if you continue to hold onto me I give no promises." A moment later and she was released, but before she got a few steps, she saw a... bubble form around her, Varric and Solas. "Why didn't you do that with Cullen?"

"Did you see how fast he took off?" Solas asked. "He's determined to get there as soon as he can, but he did say we were to keep you safe, I don't want to face his ire either." Truth be told, Fen'Harel was more curious about what she would do if he was in danger. He had never encountered such elaborate desire mixed with such confusing mating rituals. He wanted her, she wanted him, yet neither of them were truly acting on what they were feeling. Elven matchings were a lot easier, if he had wanted to take a lady to be his, he would take her to be his.

He followed the young woman as she ran into the Crossroads. He could feel the veil being pulled as she drew on the flames, casting them at a crazed Templar that was going to strike a young child, she had lost sight of Cullen, but she had her own battles, other Templars had taken notice of her being a mage and were aiming more towards taking her out, and she could feel the crushing force of their might and will on her.

She could hear a shot from Varric, followed by another as bolts ripped into armour, yet he missed one, and Aoife could see the sword descending towards her, neither Varric, nor Solas able to prevent it, yet the blow never came, although blood splattered on her face, her eyes opened and she stared into pained tawny-coloured ones, she could see the sword slowly being removed, painfully slow, and she could see the agony flare in Cullen's features. His shield arm was rendered almost useless thanks to his intervention to save her life. She held him close as she heard a gurgle from the Templar as Bianca's bolt hit its mark.

It was by sheer fortune that he was the last, and then she saw some of the local militia running over to check on Cullen. She had slowly been weaving healing magic through the wounds, her magic accepted by Cullen even though the Lyrium circling in his body fought against it. She then felt a potion being pressed into her hand from Solas, she pressed the vial to Cullen's lips. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't been..." Cullen's sword arm tightened around her, aching to comfort her. He pulled her head down to his and their foreheads touched, breathing the same air. He gently pulled her into a tighter embrace, she could feel his hands stroke down her body.

"You're alive, and that's what's important." He said, pressing his head into the crook of her neck, taking the opportunity to press his lips against her skin. A pleasant sensation for both Aoife and her knight. Their moment was interrupted by an Orlesian accented woman.

"Are you the herald?" The woman asked, making Aoife pull away reluctantly.

"I am." She said as she pulled back from Cullen. "Mother Giselle, I presume?" The dark skinned woman nodded as she offered a hand to the Herald. "I heard from Sister Leliana that you wished to speak with me." She said as she took the hand offered to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said not wanting to leave her Commander's side.

"The Maker was fortunate to send you to us when he did." She said. "We would surely have perished in the crossfire between the mages and Templars. Your Commander is quite capable in battle." She said. "I wish to help you." She said as she moved to help some of the injured survivors of the battle. "I know of the Chantry's actions against you and the Inquisition, and I am familiar with those who are behind it." She said. "I cannot lie, I can tell you that most of them are only working against you in hopes that their own resistances towards you increases their chances of becoming the next Divine. Yet there are others that are just scared of what you represent. You are a mage, raised to the position that no mage, in their eyes should touch." She stopped to instruct one of the mages that had escaped the fighting to heal another soldier's wounds. "'Magic is there to serve man, and not rule over him.' Is that Andraste's words were, who better than to serve Thedas in her darkest hour, than a mage. Yet so many lost their lives that day at the Conclave..."

"It was a tragedy." Aoife said quietly. "To be the only survivor... that in itself is terrifying enough." Mother Giselle nodded.

"Fear makes us all desperate, Herald." She replied. "Fear of dying, makes us seek ways to escape death, fear of magic causes friend to turn on friend if even the smallest presence of magic appears in a family." She helped another man drink a potion. "Go to them, the remaining clerics, and show to them that you are not to be feared. Show them that a mage is just what Andraste needs to save the world that she gave her life to protect."

"Do you really think that appealing to them will work? These are the people that would love to see me hang from the Gallows, to burned at the stake." Aoife asked.

"That is what they say, but you forget that you have people that will protect you." She looked over her shoulder at the young Commander who stepped between her and a Templar sword. "He is an ex-Templar is he not? Yet here he is laying his life on the line to protect yours, he is giving you more devotion than a mere Templar should to a Mage, and in actuality, if this was a normal situation, he should have you in chains by now." She gave a small smile. "You need not convince all the clerics, just make one or two doubt your 'evil intentions'." She said. "The Chantry is strong only because they speak with one voice. Give them pause and that change will be evident and others will rise to think about their actions." Her eyes moved to the Herald's entourage. "I shall travel to Haven, and give Sister Leliana some names of people that could be... agreeable to a meeting. Corporal Vale is helping the people, maybe the Inquisition could lend its support in helping the poor and displaced get back on their feet. Public appeal is almost as good as appealing to the Chantry."

"Indeed, just look at Andraste." Aoife said sourly.

"Andraste did a lot of good though." Mother Giselle said. "It was through her that Ferelden and the other southern nations came to be, the Alamarri joined together because of her, they pushed onto Tevinter, making more allies there, and because of her victories over the people, over those that were oppressed, the battle at Valarian Fields was won."

"She was also betrayed by the one that she had married..." Aoife started.

"The one that she married in the flesh, and bore children to, but not the one whom she was truly devoted to, not the one that had her heart." Mother Giselle said with a small smile. "The one that she belonged with waited for her at the end of her life, taking her unto Himself. Malferath, himself, was betrayed by the people whom loved Andraste. When the people found out about his betrayal of their Queen, and Bride of the Maker, they couldn't remain loyal to him and such a wound to the people will always fester. It took ten short months to happen, just ten to collapse what had taken about twenty years to build. The people do not like betrayal, especially of those beloved to them." She took Aoife's hand in her own. "You are Andraste's Herald, you are her right hand. The original Inquisition was formed to stamp out those that would cause chaos and disruption to how things were going to be. Your Inquisition was born for a similar reason. Your devotion need not be to the Maker, as Andraste's was, only to his purpose. Andraste is beloved of our people, but they are misguided that mages can do no good, only ill." She placed Aoife's hand into Cullen's, whose hand enclosed hers protectively. 'You are loved, and you will be feared before the Maker is done with you.' Mother Giselle said to herself as she watched her interaction with her Commander. 'Not many mages break a Templar's ice cold heart, and especially one who has been through as much as he has.'

"Couldn't you not be a Templar." Aoife said, returning to her worrying as she saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he closed his hand around hers. "If you were just a knight I could have healed you."

"I will be fine, and you are safe. I just can't wear my usual armour, but we don't have that far to go, we just need to get to speak with Horsemaster Dennet, then we can travel home. I can relax then, and if you desire it, I'll allow you to fuss over me all you want." A small blush raised on her cheeks. "Your safety means more to me than my own, so don't get into danger." He touched the spot on her neck where he had kissed earlier, it was just a simple touch of lips to skin, but also an unspoken bond between them. When the Breach was sealed, he would tell her everything, and if she still wanted anything to do with him, he would make up for his past faults a hundred times.

To get to the Horsemaster, they had to cut through some excess Templars and a few wolves, but the actions were worth it. They finally arrived at Dennet's Steading, and were sent to see the master of the area by his worker, Bron. Knocking on the door politely, Aoife then entered. "So you're with the Inquisition? I heard that you're trying to bring order back to the world. Have to say it's high time that someone did." Dennet said as he looked her over. "I never would have expected it to be a mage, though." Aoife's eyes narrowed. "I served the Arl for thirty years as his Horsemaster, and I hear that your Inquisition is looking for mounts."

"We are, can you help us?" Aoife asked, trying not to take more offence than she had with his previous words.

"I won't at the moment. Do you think that I could afford to send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden down the road to Haven like you'd send a letter?" Aoife started counting down from twenty. "Every bandit between here and there would be on them like flies on their dung. If you want my mounts, then you need to ensure to me that they won't end up as part of some arsehole's cold winter's breakfast."

"Fine." Aoife said with a growl. "What do you want us to do?"

"Oh nothing that your men can't handle. Elaina, my beautiful wife, and Bron will tell you what needs to be done. However, I'm sure that they gave you some knock-kneed nag as a mount. I'll ask my lovely daughter Seanna to give you one of our purebred Ferelden Forders. If you take care of her, she'll take care of you." She felt Cullen's arm rest around her shoulders. "Nice to see you again kid." He said. "Haven't seen you since you became a Templar, and now you're with the Inquisition."

"It is good to see you again." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. "I hope the horses come with the expert care they deserve. The Inquisition could do with a Horsemaster." Aoife looked at Cullen, who gave her a small wink. "You would be a great asset to my Lady's cause, and I'm sure that you having the patronage of both the Inquisition and the noble house of Trevelyan would be quite the boost to your business." She could see the cogs turning in Dennet's head. She knew that he could see the business sense in the proposal. For being a Templar, Cullen was quite... shrewd. "We shall have our resources sent to deal with the requests that your wife and Chief Guardsman require." He said as he guided her towards the door. "I look forward to seeing you at Haven soon." He said. "After you, milady." After talking to the Horsemaster's wife and his Guardsman, they collected the horse that he had said they could have, and set off to locate good spots for the watchtowers that they could have constructed for the movement of the horses.

Once that was complete they returned to Haven, Aoife was becoming quite a proficient at riding, and that he was glad to see. She needed little reminders now and then, but considering that it had been less than two weeks, Cullen was impressed with her progress, he supposed that it helped that he had been around horses all his life before he joined the Templar order. He hopped off Blaze, handing his reins to a waiting recruit before helping Aoife dismount. "Well done." He said, mumbling into her hair. "Now... I'm holding up my end of the bargain. Let the fussing begin." A remark that he got a small playful punch on his unharmed shoulder for.

"First... we need to report to the others what we learned. Then I get to fuss over you." Aoife said as she purposefully walked towards the entrance to Haven, Cullen a respectable distance behind her. On her orders the gates were opened to allow the returning party back into their home, and she saw throngs of people there to greet them on their safe return. She looked back at Cullen and he nodded for her to continue, which she did, eventually arriving at the war room. She pushed open the door to see Cassandra and Loghain having a heated argument over whether or not the Grey Wardens were better than the Seekers of Truth for the Inquisition.

"Come on, ladies, no need to argue. Both orders are equally as good." Cullen said as he closed the door behind them. He could see Aoife trying to hide a giggle. "Mother Giselle should be arriving soon if she hasn't already. Horsemaster Dennet will send horses once we deal with some wolves harrowing his farmers and build watch towers in these three locations." He showed the map to those at the table. "He'll also be joining us as the carer for our stables, now what has happened since we left?"

The four people around the table looked at one another. "We have had a development with the Chantry." Josephine said. "They... want to meet with you."

"I don't trust that one bit." Aoife and Cullen said together. After all this time and they wanted to talk now? Something wasn't right, and they could both feel it.

"I know, but there is little options for us." Josephine said. "They want to talk to the Herald in two weeks, it takes about a week to travel there."

"Then use that week wisely." Aoife said. "Strengthen our hold in Ferelden. We need food, blankets and general supplies for the people at the Crossroads." She looked at Loghain and Cassandra. "We need our people dealing with the mages and Templars that are wrecking havoc there. Try and get a council with the mages holed up in Redcliff itself." She heard Loghain snort. "Please share." She said sarcastically.

"It's my bastard son-in-law that has to do with that mess." He said. "Him and his Warden Commander lover." The last words were spat out with venom. "Who would have thought that he preferred the company of elven mages?" Aoife could feel anger seeping from Cullen.

"Avenia was a gifted mage." He said. "So what if she was an elf? She had a lot of tough decisions to make, just like you claim you did. I'd want to have a lover in case the woman I married was more like her father than she cared to admit." Aoife's eyes widened. He actually knew the Warden Commander? "Do you not realise that she, herself, purged Ferelden's Circle because of Uldred and his machinations? Do you know how much it must have hurt to lose her friends and family because there was a chance that each and every one of them could have been an abomination?" Aoife realised then, that this was possibly what he wanted to hide from her. He knew who had done the killing of the mages there, and that he knew it would change how she would see the Hero of the Ferelden. With that he stormed out the room, Aoife looked between the door and Loghain.

"I'm going to talk to Cullen, I'll leave Loghain to your capable hands." She said to her three female advisers. With that she chased after Cullen, and grabbed him just before he left the Chantry. "Cullen Rutherford, stop right there." She said, her words bringing Cullen to a halt. "It sounds like we need a chat, and I'm invoking the right to fuss over you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her home.

Once inside she locked the door and drew the heavy shutters once she had light the candles. Unlike her words from before, her hands were gentle and delicate as they untied the buckles that held the armour on, placing them on a chair at the foot of her bed. "Tell me what happened." She said after a moment, as she got the salve she had been using to treat his shoulder. "Don't tell me now that you'd rather not, because the outburst that you had back there started to make me wonder." Cullen closed his eyes.

"I... This... It's not easy for me." He said, wincing slightly at the cold salve touching the mostly healed wound. She nodded to acknowledge that he spoke, but keeping silent so as not interrupt him. "When I first became a Templar, I was assigned to the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. I was stationed there until its destruction during the Fifth Blight. "I knew Avenia when she was a mage there, I was there for her Harrowing, if she failed I would have been the one to kill her. After she left, some of the mages began to rebel against the Templars, one in particular led them."

"Uldred?" She asked, getting a nod from Cullen.

"He resorted to blood magic, forcefully implanting demons into the bodies of his fellow mages... and later into Templars..." She could feel him tense up, she could feel every fibre of his being being wrenched in every direction. He wanted to tell her more, he wanted to keep it personal, he didn't actually truly know what he wanted at all.

"Let it out, Cullen." She said after a moment. "I never knew you then, and I want to understand you now."

"How can you say that? You're a mage and you know I was a Templar." He said, feeling almost like a caged animal, like he was back there again. She knew that he was lashing out trying to protect himself from reopening old wounds, but she felt like it was more like a broken bone that hadn't set properly.

"Cullen, I care about the man that you are now, about the man that jumped in front of a sword knowing full well what would happen, but I know your life wasn't easy. I heard about Kirkwall, and I heard about the Circle in Ferelden..." Aoife said.

"I told Avenia to kill them." He said suddenly, his eyes clenching shut, not wanting to see her face. Coming unbidden, he felt hot tears rushing down his face. Aoife could tell that wasn't everything.

"Tell me everything." She said, stroking his sodden cheeks. "Look at me, tell me everything." He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a small, gentle smile on her lips. "I can tell there's more, please Cullen let me help you heal."

"Have you ever been... violated?" He asked quietly. Aoife shook her head, though she could feel where this was going. "I was the plaything for Uldred's demons... they ripped into my mind, my memories, nothing was safe. They started showing me visions of people I knew and loved... what they would do to them... what they would have me do to them... I... couldn't escape them, Uldred loved watching my suffering. Loved watching me break. He held me in a prison just outside the Harrowing chamber so he didn't have far to go. How can anyone be the same after that?" The words and the pain flowed like a fast flowing river. "Then came Kirkwall." The laugh he gave sounded so hollow. "I was promoted to Knight Captain, Knight Commander Meredith's second-in-command, I trusted her and look what happened. Her fear of mages ended in her madness. She encouraged my hatred towards mages. The Circle fell, and innocent people died in the streets." He started grasping at threads to try and hold onto some semblance of control. "I gave up the Order after that, I made sure I picked a worthy successor and then... I left. I..." She could tell that he wanted to say something else, and touched her forehead to his. "I haven't taken Lyrium since." He said quietly. "I want nothing to do with that life but..."

"The night terrors remain." She said, understanding the agony she heard from him those nights they were in the tent, and she felt a slight nod. She pulled back slightly, hearing a small protest from Cullen. "I'm just getting you a drink." She said. "I promised to help you to heal, and I intend on doing just that." True to her word she returned with a pitcher of water and two glasses. "I would give you something stronger, but I want to avoid using something like that as a dependency for you, you're better than a down-and-out in a backwater alley." That earned her a small chuckle. "There we go." She said gently with a smile. "Do you feel better having told someone?"

"I feel better for having told you." He said, touching her cheek. "I never thought... you are... Maker's breath how do you do this to me?" He gave a small, possessive, growl as his fingers tangled in her hair, feeling the silken threads flow through his fingers as he released them to cascade down her back. "You should tell me to stop, to wait." He said as his lips touched her neck again. "I don't know if I have the willpower to do otherwise. We have a world to save, but I only want you. I'm thankful I never made those vows, they would have been broken the moment that I met you." He pulled her head to his, his fingers trembling slightly. "Say 'no'." He said as his eyes looked deeply into hers. "Stop me, Aoife..."

"Cullen, never tell me what to do." She said in a whisper, as she closed the distance between their lips until they were almost touching. "We both want this, and I think its safe to say that we both need this." There was a small pause between her words and the hunger that had been waiting to feast took its measure. The kiss was achingly slow at first, almost shy and demure, and a strong contrast to the roaring desire that threatened to devour them both, it eventually intensified until the kiss was like a roaring inferno that started in their bellies and radiated outwards. His hands slipped from her head to her hips as he pulled his head away slightly.

"Oh Maker, you've made me the luckiest man alive." He said with small smile. "If _kissing_ you feels this good..." He broke off as his thumbs stroked her hips, Aoife's hands moved to rest on his arms. She moved so she was sitting in his lap, her legs on either side of his. His lips moved to her neck again, this time he would leave his mark, he would possess her. Aoife was fully aware of his intentions but was powerless to protest. She was his, as much as he was hers. Her hands moved to cradle his head against her, whimpering in an unspoken desire that both she and her love knew all too well.

Their moment alone was shattered when there was a loud knock at the door. "Leave it." Cullen pleaded as he released her neck from his torturous actions, yet he knew that their moment had been spoiled by whomever it was at the door.

"Aoife, have you seen the Commander?" It was Cassandra, and both froze. "I know that you are in there, Varric saw you go in and not leave." Aoife gave an apologetic look. There was no chance that she could hide this from the Nevarran princess now. Cullen threw his arm over his eyes as he lay back on the bed. Maybe the dark haired Seeker would just pass on whatever message she had and leave? That wasn't the case, however as she lightly pushed by the Herald and glared at the half naked man on the bed. "Why are you so difficult to track down when we need you?" She said accusingly.

"Maybe because Aoife was treating a wound?" He offered, hoping to distract her from their other activities. It was true, just not the whole truth, to prove his point he showed her his healing wound. The Inquisition did not need to know about his... their private affairs. "I will be going with the Herald to Val Royeaux and by Andraste's ashes I want to be in a fit state to travel." The Seeker looked rather pointedly at Aoife.

"Well if you want to heal, then you should stop ravishing the saviour." She said, Cassandra could see Aoife's eyes narrow.

"He can ravish me whenever he damned well pleases." She snapped before realising just what she had admitted to. She saw Cullen cover his eyes again, and Cassandra gave a small chuckle. "I mean..."

"You don't need to explain." She said with a crooked smile. "I was hoping that he would find happiness, I never expected it to be in the arms of a mage." She looked back at Cullen before walking towards the door. "Walk with me for a moment, herald." Cassandra said, her look at Cullen told him to remain right where he was, the same look he was getting from... Maker what was he to call her now? Still, he knew he would remain, the moment was ruined, but the touch of her ruined him for all other women, so he would wait. He would hold onto the world in here that they both wanted so much.

Cassandra led Aoife towards the gates. "He has a heart that needs to be cared for, Herald." She said as she then detoured to where one of the Inquisition's trebuchets were, looking up at the Breach. "If you break it, I will hunt you down and kill you." She said as she faced Aoife.

Aoife returned the gaze. "He told me, you know." She said as she then looked back to the Breach. "I don't intend on hurting him in any way. He has been hurt enough for a hundred lifetimes." Cassandra watched her form. "He owns my heart as much as he has given me his." She said quietly with a small smile. "Thank you for the concern for him." She patted Cassandra's shoulder. "I promise to you, I will protect him. From everything that would cause him harm." She turned and headed back towards her hut. "Keep what you know quiet please." She said with a small smile. "I don't want the entire world to know that our illustrious Commander Cullen has a weakness." Cassandra chuckled as she stared at the Breach some more.

As if she needed the Herald to tell her so.


	8. Val Royeaux

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Cullen said as he helped Aoife dismount from her horse. Both he and Cassandra had invited themselves along, with Varric following for some further moral support. Aoife shot him a small smile, which made him relax a little more.

"I have you, Cassandra and and Varric." She said, hearing the Dwarf chuckle. "You're all good protectors for the Herald of Andraste. A Seeker, a Knight Commander, and a companion to the Champion of Kirkwall, I have the most esteemed company that I could ask for. Nobody is going to mess with me in a hurry." In the distance, she could hear bells chiming.

"The city still mourns." Cassandra explained as they walked through the streets, when suddenly a woman gave a loud gasp and gave them a wide berth.

"Just a guess, but I think that they may possibly know who we are." Varric said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Varric, though I'm surprised that they aren't after your autograph." Cullen said as he hovered near Aoife protectively. Most of the time between them arriving and leaving Haven, was him being in close proximity to her. Had it been any other time and perhaps it would have been more than just heated kisses stolen whenever they could catch a moment alone. Neither of them wanted the entire Inquisition to know what they did in the privacy of their lives.

"Lady Herald!" The party heard as a woman approached them.

"I recognise you." Aoife said, acknowledging her presence. "I believe you're one of Leliana's people. Ritts was it?"

"Indeed, my lady." She said. "I thought it best to meet you and tell you the update in person. The Chantry Mothers wait in the Marketplace for you, but with them they have a great number of Templars. The people believe that the Templars will protect them." The elven woman looked away. "That they will protect them from the Inquisition."

"You mean from me." Aoife said, feeling the crackle of magic in Andraste's mark, which brought her to look back to what had become home. It was Cassandra that gripped her shoulder, even though she knew that Cullen wanted to do a lot more than that. If he could, he would hide her away from all this, but that wouldn't help the situation. "Well, lets get the meeting with the nest of vipers over with." With those words, Aoife straightened, and her own 'mask' fell over her body language. She was no longer Aoife Trevelyan, apostate Mage, she was Aoife Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste.

When her small party arrived, they heard the preaching of one of the Mothers, leading to Aoife to just want to knock her out. The woman had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, that she was talking about one person that she was happy to falsely accuse, when she had been the only survivor. Yet a Templar was more than happy to shut her up. "Saved me the trouble." She said, noticing Cassandra raising an eyebrow. "Considering that she speaks falsely, she needed quietening." Aoife said before looking at the Lord Seeker, but before she could speak, Cassandra started, and was quickly silenced by Lord Seeker Lucius as he explained that only his destiny mattered, something that Aoife would learn was uncharacteristic of him.

She looked at Culled who stepped forward. "Templars." He said, getting a few of their attentions. "Do you really intend on sitting back and watching the world be destroyed like he wants you to do?" There was some mumbling among the ranks present. "I was once Knight Commander in the Order, and I know for a fact that you are good people, but how good will your protections be in a world that you do not recognise? You're running away like frightened dogs with your tails between your legs rather than standing up for what you believe to be right and true." Sadly Aoife knew that his words were for naught.

"Really, Cullen Rutherford, you've turned traitor on your brothers and sisters, and now you want to turn them away from their true purpose? You should be ashamed." The Lord Seeker said. "Being in that Mage's presence has sullied you, and your purpose. You should be begging us to let you come back into the fold, to let you become one of us yet again." Aoife could see his change in posture.

"Never. The Order took its fair share of flesh from me." Cullen said. "You of all people should know how much I despised Mages, Lord Seeker. It was you that advised my placement to Kirkwall after the Fifth Blight ended. Yet here I am standing as advocate for one. She _can_ close the Breach, but she needs either more power or those with the ability to disrupt magic." He then gave a small crooked smile. "I thought that you would rather stop a Mage from getting her hands on more power than she could handle, but I guess that you want her to make a deal with the rebellious lot in Redcliffe." There was a few more voices in the ranks. "It's not like you want to protect the innocent from the wicked, after all."

The two men glared at each other before the Lord Seeker turned towards the Templars once more. "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence. You, Herald, have shown me nothing, and your Inquisition." A scathing sneer appeared on his face. "Your Inquisition has shown me less than nothing. Templars, the capital does not deserve our protection any more, we march he said, as he marched towards the gate, there was a moment's hesitation before the other Templars followed him. Cullen could only watch sadly.

"This... this isn't right." Cassandra said. "That doesn't sound like the Lord Seeker." She said as they walked around the city. "He... he must have gone mad!"

"How well do you know him, Cassandra?" Aoife asked .

"Well, he took over the Seekers two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's demise." She said before pausing for a moment. "He was always a decent man, and not one given to ambition or grandstanding. The man before us certainly was not like him." Aoife looked to Cullen, who shrugged.

"I barely know the man. He was one of the people that advised my replacement to becoming Knight Captain at Kirkwall, that was about all I knew of him." He said. "This was the first time I saw him in person."

"Well so much for Templar support. Thankfully they aren't our only hope, we still have the mages in Redcliffe..."

"Don't write them off so quickly." Cullen said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you hear the voices in the ranks when I raised up some doubt in their mind. We may get our foothold in their ranks yet, we just need to be patient."

"We should first return to Haven." Cassandra said. "The others will want to know about this, and we can decide our next move. "

"Varric?" Aoife asked. "What is your thoughts on the matter?"

"Well... I'm happy whichever way you go. Just be careful, I have no doubt that there will be as many issues with the mages." He patted her back. "I'm glad that I don't need to decide." She nodded as she headed towards the gates, when suddenly an arrow thunked into the ground close to her.

Immediately Cassandra and Cullen sprang into action, Cullen pulling her into his arms, his chest protecting her front, and his shield, her back. Cassandra's eyes scanning the upper city to try and find the one who shot the arrow. Neither of the warriors took note of the arrow, leaving Varric to do that. The Dwarf chuckled as he read the message. "Well, Lady Trevelyan, you have the attentions of the Red Jennies." He said. "They want to let us know something but we need to work for it. Around Val Royeaux is some beautiful scarves, we need to find them and all will reveal itself." Even with the answer being given, Cullen was rather reluctant to let Aoife out of his arms. The actions spoke a thousand words to the dwarf. "You can let your lady love go now Curly." He said with a small chuckle. "There is no danger on her Ladyship's life." Only then did Cullen release Aoife. He ached to claim her lips, to show to the world that she was his. Yet because they were there, in the public spotlight he held back from his desire to do such.

"What should we do, milady?" He asked, only wanting to rush her back to Haven, to the safety of the Inquisition.

"Well, these 'Friends of Red Jenny' seem to have taken an interest in us, let's see what these scarves mean." She said, smiling at Cullen's frown. "If these friends are of use to us, you'll be happy." She said with confidence. She knew that all Cullen wanted to do was make sure that she was safe. "I said that I would be safe with you around." She said with a chuckle. She faced her Commander and brought his head to hers, pressing their foreheads together. The action was over in a moment, but it was enough. Already she could hear the whisperings of some of those present in Val Royeaux, let them talk for the moment. Let them discuss the scandalous Herald of Andraste with her traitorous liaison with a disgraced Knight Commander of the Templar Order. Andraste had a husband, and the love of armies, Aoife could see why her Herald deserved no less. Once they collected the three notes, it revealed a time, date and a location for them to go to.

Yet that wasn't the only offer that they received, there was a messenger bearing the regalia of a circle mage waiting for them, and he passed an invitation to Aoife before bowing and heading off. She looked at Cassandra. "Vivienne de Fer wants to meet me?" She said distractedly. "I am getting quite a reputation. To think that the First Enchanter of Montsimmard wants to meet me..."

"Not alone." Cullen said. "I will be going also." Cassandra just shook her head.

"What would one mage do to another Cullen?" Cassandra said partially as a reprimand.

"She could do a lot actually, especially if she doesn't like what Aoife has to say." He said in return. "If this Vivienne is against the reformation of the Inquisition, then she could think that taking the head of the 'rebel movement' out would be an easy way to quash its existence. For the most part she would be right." He let out a long sigh, looking to Aoife for some back up, and saw a small smile grace her lips. He knew that she approved of him accompanying her. "Now, I believe that we have a meeting with these so-called Friends of Red Jenny." He said as he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Before they left the City, however Aoife heard a voice call from behind them. "If I may have a moment of your time." A woman said as she approached the departing figures. "I wish to speak with you, Herald."

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Cullen said, a blond eyebrow raising slightly. "What is the leader of the Mage Rebellion doing here in Val Royeaux? I would have thought that it would have been dangerous for you considering your position."

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the woman that is being hailed as the Herald of Andraste with ,y own eyes." The mage said as she scrutinised Aoife, her looks giving the Herald the creeps. "If it is help with the Breach in the sky that you seek, maybe you should look amongst your peers." She said.

"Well I would have, had you been willing to talk." Aoife said, sounding a bit more hostile than she had actually meant to.

"Well we are willing to open talks now." Fiona said. "Is that not the main thing? Please consider this an invitation to meet with us in Redcliffe. Come and meet with the mages, an alliance could benefit both of us after all." A small smile graced her lips. "I do hope to see you there, au revoir my dear Lady Herald." She left four stunned faces in her wake.

It was midnight when they entered the courtyard, she and her party were beset on by a number of people, who were dealt with quickly. Two powerful warriors, an exceptional bowman and the Herald, a mage of considerable talent proved too much. Then Aoife pushed open the door, to be faced with a fireball that fizzled out before it could connect with her face, and Aoife sent a thankful smile in Cullen's direction.

"Ahh if it isn't the Herald of Andraste." The masked Orlesian nobleman said as he straightened after his second fireball was extinguished by the glowering ex-Templar by Aoife's side. "How much time and resources did you expend to discover who I was? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

"Who are you?" Aoife asked, confusion on her face, she looked to her companions and none seemed to know who the Orlesian actually was.

"Come on Herald, your pretty words don't fool me." He said, striking a stupid-looking pose. "I'm far to important for this to be a mere accident..." Suddenly an arrow took out his comrade, and a lithe Elven female.

"Just say 'What'." She said as she levelled an arrow at the Noble's face.

"What is the..." he was cut off by the woman shooting him with the arrow, seemingly in glee.

"That was rather quishy, but you heard me, right? 'Just say what' I said. Rich arseholes like him always try for more than they deserve." She said as she sent the corpse a disgusted look. "It's all 'Blah, blah, obey what I say!' Well they all deserve an arrow to the face!" She looked at Aoife. "Glad to see that you followed the notes, and I'm happy to see that you're..." She looked the Herald up and down. "Well you're kinda plain. All that talk about the great Herald and when I meet you, you're just... a person." She gave a small disappointed sigh. "Well... I guess the important thing is that you glow, that you're the Herald of Fancytits."

Aoife nodded to Cassandra and Cullen, who relaxed a little more. "They say that I'm the Herald of Andraste, however I'm more interested in who you are and what this is all about." She said.

"I've no idea." She said as she looked back at the corpse. "My people just said that your people should look into him." She said. "So I made sure to tell you to look at him, and I'm glad you did."

Aoife blinked in surprise. "Your people? Elves?"

The woman snorted. "No, people, people." She said. "The name's Sera, and this is my good friend, cover. I believe you want to get around it. The reinforcements must be on their way, but you're going to love this." She gave a dark chuckle. "Don't worry though. I was tipped the location of their equipment shed." She gave a wink. "They've got no breeches!" Aoife heard Cullen clear his throat in embarrassment. True to her word, the men that arrived indeed had no breeches. Unfortunately they still had weapons.

"Why didn't you take their weapons?" Aoife shouted over the noise of battle, getting only Sera's glee over the fact that they had no breeches.

"Well that was fun." Sera said when it was all over. "I like your Inquisition." She said. "I want to help you help people, I want to join your Inquisition." She said. "I can't offer you allies among anyone but the little people, but if you help them, they will always help you." She looked to the others. When she got no answers, it was down to her to decide.

"You can join us for the moment." Aoife said. "I hope that you'll enjoy yourself." She said hoping that she didn't regret her decision to let the odd Elf join them. What would Solas think? She dreaded to think. They were as both unelflike as she could imagine two elves being. One was too humanised, the other too... could she call Solas 'wild'? She heard 'Buttercup' coming from Varric and gave a small grin.

"Okay, it looks like he likes calling elven females after flowers." Cullen said. "He had a female elf companion when he ran with Hawke, he called her Daisy." He said as he caressed her hand as they walked, the small touches were barely noticeable, but comforting to both of them,even though they both knew that the other was never that far away. "So... first errand done, I believe that you have the meeting with Madame de Fer tomorrow." He said as they arrived back at the inn that they were staying at for the night. Once they had the meeting with Vivienne then they intended on heading back to Haven.

Aoife fussed over the dress that she had decided to wear. It was purple crushed velvet, an expensive item indeed, but so beautiful. The dress clung in all the right places, and the slippers that she had received was almost as gorgeous. "Do you think that I look good in this?" She asked as she looked over at Cullen, who was trying to straighten his jacket suitably. His copper eyes looked her over, and his jaw almost hit the floor.

He raised her hand and kissed it. "You look magnificent." He said as he picked up the necklace that still waited to be worn. He tied it around her neck, setting the amethyst tear in the cleft of her breasts. "Now you look perfect." He said with his trademark smirk. "Perfect for the salon, and I am honoured to be your date for this occasion." The word 'date' made the young woman blush, making Cullen's smirk widened as he took her right arm and wrapped it around his.

Leaving the room, the pair got loud wolf whistles from Varric, but neither paid it much mind. "You look stunning." Cassandra said, almost envious of the mage. "I hope you have a good time."

"This gives me a chance to remember the manners I had drilled into me when I was a child." Aoife said as she tried not to fidget. "It is a pity that I probably won't enjoy myself much, but we shall see." She said, turning her gaze back to Cullen, who was standing as straight as he could, like he was in his armour. "Cullen, you can relax a little." She said as her eyes glittered. "You're not going to your death."

"I choose to with hold judgement on that." He mumbled, making Aoife giggle. "We shall return as soon as we can." He said a little louder as he guided her out to the carriage that was waiting for them, which then whisked them away.

They arrived outside a large mansion, with both Aoife and Cullen staring in wonder before it drew to a stop. Ever the gentleman, Cullen left the carriage first before offering his arm. "You still look ravishing." He said quietly, watching as she shifted uncomfortably with his words. He knew that she wanted to be away from there, but it was best to see what the First Enchanter wanted. He was still more than certain that she wanted to do other things with Aoife than talk though. As they approached the doors, they opened to let the pair inside.

"Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, and her companion Ser Rutherford of Honnleath, representing the Inquisition." The announcer said, and it felt like every face in the room turned towards them. Aoife wanted to hide, this was especially true when she was bombarded by questions from the closest two guests about the stories about her and whom she was here to visit.

It didn't take long for the mood to turn sour as a noble descended down some stairs to their floor. "The Inquisition? What a lot of pig shit!" He said disdainfully. "Full of washed-up Sisters, crazed Seekers, and traitor Templars? Nobody can take that seriously, surely." He walked to the opposing staircase, watching both Aoife and Cullen with his hawk-like gaze, knowing that he was getting under Cullen's skin. "Everyone with half the intelligence of a Ferelden knows that it is all just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab at any kind of power that they can."

"I do not see you searching for the murderer of Divine Justinia." Aoife said. "If you put as much effort into that than you do trying to goad us, maybe you find the killer."

"Oh I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "I'm certain that your army is out scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak." He got uncomfortably close to Aoife for Cullen's liking, and his sword hand twitched. "We both know what your 'Inquisition' truly is, Lady Trevelyan, if you were a woman of honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges." He moved to draw his sword, and Cullen matched his movement, that was until he saw the man beginning to freeze, and ice magic caress his skin, which was negated by the Lyrium that still ran in his body.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house, and to my guests no less." A woman said as she descended down the stairs behind the man. "You know I find such rudeness... intolerable." She walked to face him. Aoife realised then that this dark skinned woman was the lady that they had arrived to see.

The Marquis realised his mistake the moment he was coated in ice. "M... ma... madame Vi... Vi... Vivienne, I h... hu...humbly beg your p... pa...pardon!" He said as his teeth chattered.

"You should." The woman identified as Vivienne said. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She asked. Vivienne then looked towards Aoife and Cullen, knowing a Templar when she saw one. "My lady, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair." She said, slightly ignoring Cullen for the moment, especially considering his mood. "What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"I didn't come here to see the Marquis." Aoife said. "His presence doesn't interest me at all. You can do with him what you will."

"Should have let me kill the pompous fool." Cullen growled into her ear.

Vivienne nodded before touching the Marquis' chin. "Poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord." She said, making Cullen start to despise her too. There was no need for anyone to attack his country of birth! "With you all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning... yet you are still here. Were you really hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel, or indeed her companion? Or did you think that his blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?" The silence answered that for her. "Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your Aunt." With that she turned from him and back to Aoife and Cullen. "I am so delighted that you could attend this little gathering, I've so wanted to meet you." She said to Aoife, Cullen again on the sidelines.

"Please follow me." Vivienne said as she headed towards one of the corridors, both Aoife and Cullen in tow. "He is quite a loyal... companion." She said. "Where did you puck up the Templar pup?"

"The Knight Commander has been with the Inquisition before I." She said, watching in satisfaction as Vivienne took a deep breath. Served her right! "I had no need to pick him up, he is doing his duty. He is protecting the world from a magic more powerful than we can truly understand. A pity more of his Order wasn't as interested."

"Indeed." Vivienne said as she put a slightly increased distance between her person and Cullen. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. "I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court. Alas I didn't invite you to this Château for pleasantries." She said. "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. I believe that only the Inquisition has the capability to restore both sanity and order to our frightened people, and so as the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

"Is your interest in the Inquisition, Madame de Fer, or is it more personal?" Aoife asked, trying to gauge the woman's motives.

"Well aren't you a charming one? It's entirely professional, of course."

"Then the Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne." Aoife said after a moment, feeling Cullen's glare. He would understand after she talked to him, that she was certain.

"Great things are beginning, my dear Herald, I can promise you that." She said. "I shall join you in Haven once the party has wrapped up. I cannot abandon my guests immediately after all. You are free to leave whenever you wish. Your Knight Commander doesn't seen that comfortable in such backdrops."

"Indeed." Aoife said, as Cullen moved to be beside her. He wanted to be off, either to tell her off for her rash decision or something else, but either way he wanted to leave. "We shall await your arrival in Haven." She said, wrapping her arm around Cullen's as a sign that they could leave. She could feel the relief flooding through him. "Good day, Lady Vivienne." She said before they departed.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm currently doing assessments at College, which took priority.


	9. Mages or Templars?

Once in the carriage, Cullen allowed some of the anger he held out. "Are you insane?" He snarled, Aoife knowing that he needed to release his pent up emotions, and it was better here than on one of his innocent men. "Do you know what she could do?" All in a moment the fight blew over when Aoife placed her lips over his.

"My mother always used to say 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. Madame de Fer is certainly no friend, and I need to determine how much of an enemy she is, and if she can be changed to a friend or not." Aoife said, not realising how her words may have sounded to the man that she had just placated with a kiss. She only realised that something wasn't quite right when she saw his copper gold eyes narrow.

"So I am nothing more than a calculation on being a friend or foe?" He asked deceptively quiet. "I'm just a Templar?"

"Of course you're not." Aoife said, violet eyes widened in shock. "What I feel for you... I..." She blushed slightly. "I wouldn't care for you the way I do if you were! Oh Andraste's teats." The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Aoife spoke again, so low that Cullen could barely hear her. "What can I say to make him understand? I don't make a habit of kissing 'calculated risks'." Aoife never saw the look in Cullen's eyes soften, but she did feel his hand cover hers, the motion itself almost made her cry. The next moment had him kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She could feel the frustration and anger in the kiss, but also love and a deep devotion that she hadn't entirely expected, but yet welcomed with open arms. He eventually pulled back.

"I shouldn't have over reacted like that." He said after a moment of looking into her eyes. "I..." He tried to find the right words. "I just... I can't... Oh Maker's breath I couldn't stand thinking that you may only have thought of seducing me as a means of protecting yourself if something happened."

"I wouldn't have asked you to... deal with me if that was the case." Aoife said quietly. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I trust you to do it."

"Then... I think you better look for another." He said as his arm wrapped around her. "I don't know if I could now."

"I know you would." Aoife said. "Because if you didn't you would likely be the first victim of my possessed self, and you know it." Cullen exhaled, knowing that she was right. Abominations often targeted their closest friends and lovers as a way of the demon asserting its dominion over the host body. The thought that anything other than him would have her... it was unbearable... then it dawned on him. He was quite possessive when it came to her. Even since his youth he had never really been one for having something as his own, he had always preferred to keep the peace, but not her. He would not share her.

A slightly tighter grip was all the warning that Aoife had before his lips claimed hers again. Aoife had never felt how dominant Cullen could truly be before, she could feel his entire being pressing against her, even his Templar powers subconsciously. She gave into the power he held over her, a small growl escaped Cullen's throat as he felt her surrender to him for that moment. Yet he pulled back, a small string of saliva still connected them. "I love you." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers, before he looked away, blushing. "I... I mean... um..." He mumbled, before Aoife lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She said quietly, not seeing the smile blossom on Cullen's face. A genuine smile of happiness, he could smell the scent of her shampoo as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. He could feel her body pressed against his, and he knew at that moment that she was the only one that he could ever want. The fact that she could say that she loved him in return, despite what she knew... she was amazing.

They arrived back at the inn where their remaining companions were, and after telling them what had happened at the salon, there was a few words that they had to say about Aoife's impulsiveness, but eventually they packed up to travel back to Haven.

Upon their arrival back at Haven, the first thing that Aoife did was call her advisers together. Although Vivienne and Sera were added to their group, there were bigger issues at hand. They had been invited to see the rebel mages in Redcliffe, but there was also the change in the personality of the Lord Seeker.

"We heard about what happened in the city." Leliana said once they had started to meet in the Chantry. "My agents were rather thorough with their details." She said as she turned to walk towards the war room with them. "It is curious that the mages want to meet now."

"Well they did find out that we were wanting to talk to the Templars." Josephine said. "Why wouldn't they want to get their own words in, especially if they want us to help with the Templars if, and when, they attack them."

"Don't count the Templars out." Loghain said. "As the squirt said, he was once a member of their order. They are powerful, and at this point also desperate. To have bowed under the leadership of the Seekers... There has to be something more happening than we know."

"I can't believe that they took leave of their senses as well as the capital though." Cullen said. "Even to go as far as to seem to want Aoife to go to the rebel mages in Redcliffe. I just hope that some of the dissenters that I roused in the ranks will actually be of help." Loghain opened the door and the others stepped through, before he closed it behind them.

"We could just get the help from the mages, like I advised." Josephine said. "They could give as much help, and Grand Enchanter Fiona personally invited you, a risky move on her behalf, especially with Templars in the capital at that time."

"They could be ten times worse than the Templars." Cullen said. "I doubt that they are more organised than the Templars are." His eyes moved to Aoife. "The choice is yours, Lady Herald." There was where their personal lives outside all of this, and her being the Herald in his eyes began. How he addressed her was key, not to his mood, but to his attention to business detail. Now she was to be the Herald of Andraste, he to be her servant... or as much of one as she would allow him to be.

"I think that the Templar Order is worth investigating." Aoife said, seeing relieved looks from Cassandra, Cullen and Loghain, Leliana was unreadable, and Josephine... was quiet.

"I agree." Cassandra said. "What could the Lord Seeker be up to?"

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe." Josephine said. "The mages may be worth the risk."

"They are powerful, but probably a lot more dangerous than you realise, Ambassador." Cassandra said.

"Do you think the invitation could be some kind of trap just to lure us there?" Aoife said quietly.

"I find it highly suspicious that the leader of the Mage rebels would walk around Val Royeaux, Orlais' capital and home of the Chantry and the White Spire in broad daylight." Cullen said. "Why would she go herself, and not send one of her lesser known allies?" Cullen had just voiced one of the thoughts in Aoife's head. Even if it was to see first hand, she hadn't disguised herself in the clothing of a beggar or even a normal person, but stuck to the Circle robes.

"I... I'll meet with them and then decide finally." Aoife said, even though she was pretty certain that no matter what the Mages were doing that the Templars probably needed their help more.

"We need to get more influence to get the attention of the Order anyway." Cullen said. "We haven't been as vocal as we should have been. We need an angle to go at too. Hopefully one of the juniors in the ranks will be concerned enough to contact us." Aoife nodded and they all turned to leave, apart from Loghain.

"Warden Loghain?" Aoife asked, getting a small chuckle from the greying man.

"Loghain is enough." He said as he pressed a hand against the side of his head, a headache? "Damned song." She heard him say as he fought to regain himself. "I apologise for that moment." He said as he nodded towards the room leading into the prison below the Chantry. "I did not wish to say this in front of the others, even though I suspect the Nightingale knows all too well." He said. "Several months ago, while I was doing research in Antiva with the Warden Commander, we started to get less and less updates of the Grey Wardens' status until they stopped altogether. We went our separate ways. I returned to Vigil's Keep, when I returned, the keep was silent, the other Wardens disappeared. I alerted Avenia to my discovery, and shortly after that I found myself in the good graces of meeting Lady Pentaghast. Avenia allowed me to join the Inquisition to help her look for our companions."

"You said something about a song?" Aoife said, searching his face.

"Yes, the Grey Warden curse." He said with a chuckle. "I guess I should tell you, Leliana knows this already, and I've given her instructions should I..." he cleared his throat. "A Grey Warden, is made, not born." He said. "A Grey Warden, is a person that survives through what is known as the Joining, a ritual that fundamentally changes what their destiny is." He sighed. "What makes a Grey Warden is a person with enough constitution and will to live, and a draught of Darkspawn blood and a single drop, just one, of Archdemon blood. To most people the mixture is deadly, and toxic enough to kill immediately. If you survive, its a blessing and a curse. You can kill Archdemons, and hear them as they communicate and call to the Darkspawn, but you also get the Calling, a song that is sweet and melodic and starts as a small whisper. But it grows and clamours inside your head, every minute raising the volume that one step higher. You can ignore it, but not what it signifies." He rubbed his forehead. "The moment your body takes the poison it begins to die, and the Calling reminds you of that fact, every minute you live is a minute closer to death."

"Rather fatalistic." Aoife said.

"Not fatalistic, realistic." Loghain replied with an awkward chuckle. "I escaped beheading to a fate worse than the death that I could have been given. Alistair can say what he will, Avenia actually made me want to take the blade when she forced that vile liquid down my throat. I've regretted that decision ever since, yet not. I was able to play a small part in helping to defeat the Archdemon, and my tactical mind can now help the Inquisition."

"Why does Cullen hate you so much?" She eventually asked. "I know that he called you out on being a traitor, but it felt like there was something more." Yet before she finished, she could see that she would get no answer from him.

"You will need to ask him." Loghain said. "Anyway I have now shared what I know, you may do with the information what you will." He patted her arm. "You are doing fine. All leaders needs to make decisions, some easy and some hard. You have us, we can help, but in the end we follow your lead. Why they play around with everyone being equal I have no idea, because it's quite clear everyone has decided for themselves who they follow."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"They look for an Inquisitor, a leader for the Inquisition." Loghain said. "Out of myself, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen, none of us would entirely agree on who should lead out of us, as you know myself and Cullen antagonise each other too much, Josephine is all talk, but can't lead when it's required, Leliana works better behind the scenes than as a figurehead, and as for Cassandra... she doesn't believe she deserves it." He gave a grim smile. "Surprisingly the prisoner that was almost executed as the one that caused the disruption at the Conclave, who is now said to be the Herald of Andraste, is actually the better choice out of all of us seasoned people there. Cullen would follow you into the Fade and back, Cassandra and Leliana has the faith that you are indeed the Herald to keep them going, Josephine is Josephine, and you have my respect. You don't have Cailan's stupidity nor his half brothers' natures." Aoife raised an eyebrow. King Cailan had multiple half brothers? Before she could question him further Loghain got to his feet, symbolising that he was finished talking. Still the question lay, the current king was the bastard son of King Maric, there were more? What if that other son should be the rightful heir? That would give her a major headache.

"He wasn't giving you a hard time was he?" She looked up to see Cullen, who was glaring back towards the exit. "He didn't try anything?" The mere notion made Aoife chuckle.

"He didn't, thanks for your concern." She said. "He just... had stuff to tell me." She looked at the ceiling. So many secrets from so many people. She doubted that Loghain meant to talk about Maric's other bastard, or bastards for all she knew. She doubted that they were acknowledged, and so that they wouldn't entirely be in line to the throne. She looked over at her paramour and smiled. Would she feel any different if he was an outcast prince? The answer was a clear no. "He did say, though, that he would back whatever judgement I made." She waited for her love to speak, but there was just a small smile. "What?"

"Maybe... maybe I was a little wrong about him." Cullen said. "I thought that he was here just to add another notch on his 'this is why I shouldn't die yet, Maker' list. That and I don't think a traitor deserves to work for the Inquisition and..." He shook his head. "Well lets just say that I have other reasons to dislike him." Aoife nodded, not willing to ask. He would tell her eventually, he needed to decide to do so, and she needed to let him. He had already opened the locked and sealed room that was the Circle of Ferelden and Kirkwall, he would eventually tell her about this too.

"We head to Redcliffe tomorrow." She said, entwining her fingers with Cullen's. He brought her fingers to his lips. "You, me, Sera and...Solas I think." She said, leading Cullen to chuckle.

"Is it wise to have two unelflike elves together?" Cullen asked. "Won't we all get headaches?"

"I want to see what she can really do with that bow, and Solas needs to relax more. The worst that can happen is that he and she doesn't get on with each other and the new know for sure not to take them together, like how I know not to let you and Varric share a tent." He nuzzled her hair. "Not that I'd want you to share with another, you're mine, after all." She said, then blushed as she realised just how forward she had been, but when she looked up, he had a slightly uncharacteristic smile on his face. She remembered seeing that look when he was riding, it was one of carefree abandonment.

"It feels nice." He said after a moment, pulling her gently into his arms. "It feels nice to know that you've got a home to return to, a person that loves you beyond what you truly deserve." He rested his head on hers again. "I still can't believe that you actually exist, that you're here. That you... want me."

"We all have wounds. I don't know if I have told you this, but my family is old, we can trace our origins back to the Dreamers, the magisters that communicated with the Old Gods." She expected him to push her away at that moment. To know that she was of Tevinter descent, and that she knew her own lineage... most men would have discarded her there and then knowing of their strong magic potential. "Those that marry into my family... they never find out until after the ink has dried, because who would ever want to know that their children has the chance of having a burst of magic in their veins? That there was an exceptionally high chance that they would feel the touch of magic? Then there's the fact that my family's patron hasn't yet stirred in the bowels of the earth. Lusacana still dreams on."

"I recognise Lusacan." He said quietly. "Not a Lusacana."

"The Tevinter changed the name and gender. At the time they couldn't believe that they were being spoken to by a female, but it was never corrected, so the name went down as Lusacan." She played with the hem of her sleeves. "You asked before about the mark on my back?" She didn't need to see the nod, nor hear the assent. "The mark was always placed on members of House Pavus when Lusacana chose a High Priest, or Priestess. It blooms only when the previous one dies, and always on the member of the family with the highest magical potential. It means that no matter what the actual House Pavus thinks, a branch member that has never actually interbred with another Tevinter House in a few Ages is actually more powerful than their scion."

"Then I need to be extra vigilant, that's all." Cullen said. "I have a promise to uphold, after all." He kissed her head. "If you're the Head Priest, then does that make me the chief worshipper?" His joking and carefree nature about her revelation was relaxing. "If this Old God brought us together, then she has my thanks and my prayers too, you made this all bearable for me." He reluctantly released her from his arms, but still held her hand in his. 'Let them all talk, I don't care, not today, not ever again.' He gently pulled her behind him as he went back up the stairs. "Does letting others see us like this bother you?" He asked just before they reached the door. "It it does, we can..." He felt Aoife squeeze his hand slightly. "I'm taking that as a 'no'." He said as he relaxed the hold on her hand, giving her every opportunity to drop their contact, instead Aoife just moved it into a more comfortable position. He then gave a small grin as he closed his hand around hers, marvelling in how... perfect it felt.

Cullen pushed open the door, and she stepped through, tugging his hand slightly with impatience. He followed, seeing that the hall was empty, apart from an Antivan and an Orlesian exchanging quiet whispers and money. A part of him felt a little uncomfortable, knowing that two of the advisers were betting on his love life, but then he realised that Cassandra had joined them, and smirked when she looked in their direction. "Pay up, ladies." She said.

"Was there anyone that hasn't put a bet on our private affairs?" Cullen asked, feeling rather hurt.

"Warden Loghain." Cassandra said as she pocketed her winnings. "He said that affairs of the heart shouldn't be the subject of betting. We all disagreed."

"You're also all female, and all not afraid to show it." Cullen said as he pulled Aoife into his arms. "Well let's give them a real show." He said quietly as he tilted Aoife's head back, she could feel his breath, his hands, she was lost in all that was Cullen. "Armour getting in the way." He mumbled, before he felt her hands on the hidden buckles of his armour, pulling them free, letting him remove the constricting armour.

"Better?" She asked breathlessly, feeling his muscled flexing under the leathers.

"Much." He said as he pulled her tight against him, one hand supporting her neck, the other stroking her lower back. She had never felt Cullen being this possessive over her before, and she liked it. She found that she enjoyed the feeling of her love holding her close, even without them kissing. That she loved the light teasing before he finally claimed her lips, his hand on her back moved down to stroke her ass before pulling her as tight against him as his leathers could allow, she could only whimper into his lips as a response. She could feel her love's need, his teasing had taken its toll not only on her, but on his own body, and it was all for a simple show in front of three conniving women of Aoife's inner council.

He released her a few minutes later from the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "Soon." He whispered, almost as confirmation to himself. Oh Maker he ached for her, and he couldn't deny that. Didn't want to deny that. She was his, he was hers. The lust-filled copper eyes that glanced at Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra told them all they needed to know.

"Maker, I want..." Aoife whimpered, but Cullen placed two fingers over her lips.

"Think of it as an incentive." He whispered, his voice strained. "Close the Breach, close it before I can't hold back, before I can't stop myself." Aoife could only nod, made speechless by his look of desperation, they ached for the same thing, even if they knew that there were priorities. He bent down to pick up his discarded armour and winked at Aoife. "Have an early night, we need to travel early tomorrow, I'll tell Solas and Sera." His eyes moved to the three ladies. "Don't keep my beloved up too late." He said with a small chuckle, watching as the three ladies converge on Aoife.

"Do tell, dear Herald, just how good a kisser _is_ our Commander?" Josephine asked as the three ladies leaned towards her.

Aoife woke early, not needing Cullen's polite knock this time. She opened the door to see her her love approaching her, with a small chuckle. "How was the three ladies?" He asked, offering to take her backpack for her, which she allowed him to take.

"Full of questions." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "They wanted everything, and I mean _everything_ that we had done. I didn't know whether or not to..." Cullen gave a small smirk, which he got a slap for. "You just left me with them!"

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" He asked, cupping her face gently. "Your eyes go like two amethysts." She batted his hand away, even though he could tell that she secretly loved the words he had spoken. "Solas and Sera have already had their first argument." He said, changing the subject. "I think Solas said some kind of Elven prayer, and she pretty much hollerred at him and then...he said things and she retaliated... violently." He checked their mounts' tack. "You can't have both of them together... especially sharing a tent, they'd be worse than putting me in a tent with Varric." He rubbed his forehead. "Well, I guess that either I share with Solas or you do."

"I'll share with him." Aoife said. "I wanted to ask him if there was more to this mark, but I don't particularly want everyone around me to know that I still have no clue as to how this... thing works." She sighed. "Why didn't Andraste give me an instruction manual with this thing?" Cullen only chuckled.

"We need to head north to the Storm Coast before we head to Redcliffe." Cullen said. "It shouldn't be more than a day extra. While you were chatting to the ladies last night, I ended up speaking to a young Tevinter mercenary in your stead. He claimed to represent a group called 'The Bull's Chargers'. I thought that it would be of better use to see if we could pass by there and maybe pick up these mercenaries. They could be of use to us after all." Aoife nodded as she mounted Summer. "Lead on, Commander." She said with a smile, knowing that Blaze was as eager to go as Summer was. "Solas, Sera, we're heading out." She called, watching as both elves wheeled around and headed towards the two humans.

Cullen had been right about the detour to the Storm Coast. It hadn't taken that long and they picked up an excellent mercenary company, led by the Iron Bull, a Qunari Ben-Hassrath spy. It had been a difficult pill for her to swallow. He had orders to spy on her and her Inquisition, but he had also said that he would share the intelligence that he gathered from the other Ben-Hassrath. The extra information would help them take out any real enemies that they garnered. The next stop, however, was Redcliffe.

As they arrived, they were met by one of Leliana's people. "Milady." He said as he bowed to her. "We spread the word that the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us." He said. "Not even the Grand Enchanter. If she was she didn't tell anyone."

"Peculiar." Cullen said. "We should tread with caution."

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies." An elven mage said as he approached the group. "Magister Alexius is in charge here now, but he hasn't yet arrived. He is expected shortly. The former Grand Enchanter may be conversed with in the meantime. You will find her at the tavern." They followed the elf through the streets, with him stopping in front of a building, clearly indicating that this was where the Grand Enchanter was.

They entered the tavern, with Cullen leading the way. "Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." Fiona said as she saw the group. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

"Do you have a problem with your short term memory? Aoife asked. "You invited us here back in Val Royeaux."

"You must surely be mistaken." Fiona said. "I haven't visited Val Royeaux since before the Conclave, and I've been here since."

"Well I can swear that it was one who wore your likeness that spoke to me on Val Royeaux." She nodded to Cullen. "My Commander can attest to that."

"Indeed I can, Grand Enchanter." He said. "I believe that you said that we were to seek your aid in helping seal the Breach." Fiona just shook her head.

"Then we can only suppose some kind of magic is at work." She said. "But why would anyone... Well it no longer matters. The situation has changed since the Conclave." She said. "You see the free mages have already pledged fealty to the Magisterium of the Tevinter Imperium."

Solas just stared at her. "I understand that you are afraid, but you owe it to yourselves, you deserve better than to be slaves to the Imperium."

"It no longer matters. As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the right to negotiate with you." She said. "You will have to talk with Magister Alexius. I had to save my... our people, I had no other choice." it was then that they heard the door of the tavern open, and saw an older-looking gentleman enter with a younger man walking a few paces behind him.

"Welcome, friends, please forgive me for not greeting you sooner." The man said as he motioned towards a table. "I am Magister Gereon Alexius, and you must be Lady Trevelyan of the Inquisition. You are the survivor that they're all talking about, the Herald of Andraste?" Aoife inclined her head.

"I'm here to get mages to close the Breach." Aoife said abruptly and to the point. There was no point in dealing with niceties, not with a man from Tevinter who would prey on the innocent.

"Straight to business?" The Magister asked, chuckling. "I suppose I understand, the Breach is quite troublesome after all." He sat in a chair before looking at the young man. "Felix, send for a scribe, like a good boy." He said, before realising that he hadn't introduced him. "My manners, this is my son, Felix." He said as the boy bowed to leave and do his father's wish. "You really like to think big in the Inquisition. The Breach will require a substantial power to quell." He said.

"Well when you're fighting a massive hole in the sky, if I thought small it would be a disaster." She said in response. "We may require..." it was then that both she and the Magister saw his son's return, and the boy stumbled, looking exceptionally unwell. Cullen caught him before he fell before he felt something being pushed into his gauntlet. A note?

"Felix!" The Magister said as he went to help his son. "I apologise." He said. "My son, are you all right?"Before Felix could answer, Gereon escorted him out of the tavern. Before he left, however, he turned his attention to Aoife. "I'm afraid we will have to finish our discussion another time." He said. "I need to care for my son. I'll send word when we can resume." Aoife inclined her head as she watched them leave. She then looked at Cullen who pulled out the note that Felix had left.

"Come to the Chantry. You are in danger." Cullen read aloud, looking to Aoife. "Shall we?" She just nodded as they left.

The Chantry was easy to spot. "We should tread carefully, there's no saying what could be in there." Aoife said as her hand touched the gauntleted hand of Cullen. "I have you with me, however, I feel safe." Cullen chuckled. "Shall we?" She pushed open the doors of the Chantry. As she did so, she saw another mage battling some demons.

"Oh good, you're finally here." He said. "Give me a hand and close this, would you?" The accent was Tevinter, and Aoife was tempted to let him die, but the message had told them to meet someone here, and this gentleman was a someone. The battle was hardly a battle, but still the rift needed to be sealed. And once the energies started to dissipate, Aoife looked back to the mage. "That was fascinating." He said. "How did you do that?" Seeing a blank look on Aoife's face he chuckled. "I see, you actually have no idea! You just wiggle your fingers and then boom, the rift closes."

"And who are you?" Aoife asked, feeling a curious itch in the back of her head. Something... something called her to him, as though... as though he held a part of her.

"I'm getting ahead of myself." The man said as be bowed. "I am Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" Cullen looked between Aoife and Dorian. He remembered her talking about House Pavus, how they were linked to the Dreamers. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance would be invaluable as I'm sure that you can imagine."

"Why are you helping us? Why are you betraying your mentor?" Aoife asked, curious.

"He was my mentor, was being the operative word." Dorian said. "He's not any longer, and hasn't been for quite some time. Look, you're bound to know that there's danger. That should have been obvious to you even without the note. Alexius stole the mage rebels out from under you, he did that with some experimental magic involving warping time. I know, because I helped to create it... in theory." He said. "It sounds bad and it is, such magic wrecks havoc with the veil."

"It is quite fascinating, if true." Solas said as he looked at the Tevinter mage with a new found respect.

"Didn't you feel time twisting around itself in the rift that you closed here?" Dorian asked. "The thing is that there will be more like this very soon, and they will appear further and further from Redcliffe. We cannot let that happen, the magic is highly unstable, and it's ripping holes in the world."

"I can tell you that my father didn't do it to gain the mages as allies." Felix said as he entered the Chantry. "He did it to get you here, Herald. Everything that he is doing here is to get your attention. My father really does like to grandstand."

"That took you long enough, is he getting suspicious?" Dorian asked.

"No, but I shouldn't have used my illness." Felix said. "I thought he was going to fuss over me the rest of the day. My father joined a cult called the 'Venatori', they are a group of Tevinter supremacists."

"Now that you know that you're his target, it'll make things easier for you. Unfortunately I cannot remain here in Redcliffe. He will get suspicious. However when you deal with him, I would like to be present." Dorian said. "Currently Alexius is unaware of my presence in Ferelden, and my appearance may be the key you need to help you when facing him, that is if you want to free the mages. I'll be in touch, Herald, and Felix, don't get yourself killed, I would hate to hear of your demise." With that Dorian left the Chantry, leaving the others to leave themselves.

With a heavy heart, the Inquisition party returned to Haven. The choice that they had to make was so much harder now. Should they stick with the original plan and help the Templar Order? Should they deal with Magister Alexius and these Venatori? Should they save the Mages or the Templars? Cullen placed a hand on her shoulder. She had a hard decision to make, which could cost them dearly either way. "No matter what you decide, I've got your back." He said. "You know that, and you know that you have Loghain's support too." She nodded. She just hoped that she chose correctly.


	10. Champions of the Just

Her mind and heart was heavy, she had to decide soon, or risk losing them both. She could only throw the resources of the Inquisition behind one of the scenarios ahead, meaning that it was likely that the other would be damaged beyond her ability to salvage it. Would she save the mages of Redcliffe from the Tevinter Magister that owned them? Would she save the Templars? She heard that they were in Therinfal Redoubt from Cullen, who had received a message from Ser Barris. She knew that Cullen was itching to save his brothers and sisters from whatever was occurring, yet he had said that no matter what, he would go with her. She bit her lip in thought, she felt lips press against her cheek, and the scent told her it was Cullen. A small smile on her lips let him know that his action was appreciated. "We need to get the Templars." She said after a while. "I want to protect my brothers and sisters, but if Lord Seeker Lucius is doing something untoward, then we need to free the Templars from that fate." She cradled her head in her hands. "Maker... please let my choice be right, may it not be a folly." She picked up the the piece on the board that marked the Inquisition and placed it at Therinfal Redoubt. She looked up at the other advisers, the three ladies all gave her knowing smirks. "We need to present the Lord Seeker something enticing that will draw his attention to us." She said. "We want his interest, maybe an alliance?" In a ways she felt like she was sullying herself for contemplating it, but when she looked at Cullen she remembered that he was once a Templar himself. The order was his family, just like the mages were hers. "If we offer them a way they can help us seal the Breach they may just ally with us."

"We need to prove to be more attractive than any alternative." Leliana said.

"We should appeal to some of the noblest of houses in Orlais." Josephine said. All around the table nodded.

"Then we take them to Therinfal with our forces, and as a united group, we demand that the Templars help us to close the Breach." Leliana said.

"Do you really think that will work?" Loghain asked. Cassandra nodded.

"It is difficult to ignore Orlesians, especially when they're about as noisy as they come." Cassandra said. "And with you there, Herald, he will find it even harder to ignore." Aoife gave a single nod.

"Leliana, allow your ravens to fly." Aoife said. "Let Andraste do her job and work her miracles. We need the Templars to see sense." That was all she needed to say as her council sprang into action, writing and entreating various nobles to help their cause. That the world needed the Templars, and that they needed their aid in securing that. Only her two military advisers remained in the room, and she looked at them both. Maybe this would be her only opportunity to do this. "As for you two, I want you to bury the hatchet, and not into each other. I need you to work together, things can only get harder after this, and I don't need to babysit your interactions." What she didn't expect from both men was a full laugh. "I mean it, set your differences aside. Talk things out here while they're not here to listen."

It was then that she saw the two men watching the other warily. It was Cullen who first spoke. "How could you bring yourself to abandon her?" He asked quietly. "My mother... me?" What Aoife didn't expect was water to be spluttered all over the table.

"Boy, I was faithful to my wife until her death. Even after, until Avenia... asked me to give of myself to save the Wardens from the Archdemon." Cullen's eyes looked up. "I am not your father, if that is whom you seek." Loghain laid a hand on his shoulder before looking at Aoife. "Were you that curious yourself?" He asked.

"No, I never thought..." She said. "I just knew I had to get you both communicating about things. I never thought that he would have thought that..." She pinched her nose, a habit that watching Cullen too much brought on her. "Oh Maker's breath..." She got up to leave, but instead saw both eyes fixing on her to remain, Cullen's pleading with her, while Loghain's commanding.

"He may need you to be his rock in the world." Loghain said as he squeezed Cullen's shoulder. "Your mother was Mhari Stanton, affianced to Kendrick Rutherford, she was a lovely woman." Loghain said. "She did catch the eye of a nobleman, but that noble wasn't me, but the one that I travelled with." Cullen's eyes narrowed. "You remind me very much of him, sometimes I forget myself. Your father was quite an impressive man, and you are no different." Aoife could see Cullen's hands clench into fists. He now knew who his true father was, without Loghain confirming the name, all the while he tried to deny it. Aoife moved to hold her love at that moment, holding him. She could feel him shaking, trying to hold back his anger, his pain. He buried his face in her hair. "Your father was King Maric. You are of Theirin blood, and your half brother, Alistair, sits on the throne in Denerim." Cullen clutched Aoife to him as though his life depended upon it. Aoife looked at Loghain, who had turned away.

"This doesn't change who you are, Cullen." Aoife said. "This doesn't change what we mean to each other, unless you want it to." She felt his head shake. "Then nothing has changed. Your father may have been king, but you are you and not him." She felt his lips move against her hair. She pulled back gently, before hearing a small displeased noise from Cullen, yet she still kept contact with him. "In fact, if you think about it, I'm the lucky one." She said. "The heir presumptive to the Ferelden throne loves me." Her mentioning his title, made Cullen give a strangled noise, and Aoife gave a small sadistic grin it was something new to tease her love with. Loghain watched, vowing that he wouldn't betray this son of Maric.

It took a few days for the replies to return, and that they would all be converging on Therinfal Redoubt in three days. The nobles would be led by a Lord Abernache, whom Josephine advised in advance not to sign anything he gave her. With her vanguard she picked Cullen, Sera and Solas to accompany her again. She just hoped that they would learn to at least tolerate each other.

As they arrived at Therinfal Redoubt, Aoife could hear a man calling for the Herald of Andraste. "I'm Lord Esmeral Abernache, I am honoured to participate in this gathering." She sad as he approached her. "I must say that this is not unlike the Second Dispersal of the reclaimed Dales." He got a blank look from Aoife. "Nothing? I heard that a Trevelyan or two had taken up the cause there." The rest of the group passed, leaving the two Orlesian men, with Cullen and Aoife. "The lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach, certainly a credit to our alliance with the Inquisition." He said. "You need to mark this moment, dear Herald, you have ten Orlesian houses that walk with you on this matter."

"We all value this alliance, Lord Abernache." Aoife said diplomatically. "The Templar Order must see reason, after all. We cannot let the Breach endanger our lands and lives any longer."

"Indeed, that ghastly-looking thing really doesn't do the sky justice." Lord Abernache replied. "We cannot let the Lord Seeker think that we are ignoring it and the affront to our country that it remains. Speaking of the Lord Seeker, I don't suppose that you would divulge what finally got their attention? Rumour certainly will even if you don't." He smirked as Aoife just stared at him. "The Lord Seeker won't meet with us until he has greeted the Inquisition 'in person'. It was quite a surprise to hear, especially from what we heard happen in Val Royeaux. I can only assume that you have a very persuasive Ambassador, if you know nothing about this. I guess Lady Montilyet knows just which buttons to press with this Lord Seeker. The Chantry never took advantage of their Templars, and more suitable heads should leave their wayward Order." He had no idea that Cullen knew better than he what the Templars had to endure. "And here we are, Therinfal redoubt, make a good impression and we will get what we desire."

Aoife looked at her companions as they crossed the bridge. "The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly." She said to Cullen. "Is he known for such change in thoughts?"

"I don't know him as well as Cassandra, but from what I've seen and know of him... it's a little uncharacteristic of him to be so... fickle." Cullen replied. "Let us be on our guard when we enter."

They approached the portcullis that controlled entry to Therinfal Redoubt and they saw the same dark-skinned Templar from Val Royeaux. Lord Abernache also approached as another man then spoke up. "I present Knight-Templar Ser Delrin Barris, the second son of Bann Jevrin of Ferelden." The man then continues to announce, Lord Abernache, however, Barris seemed to have little interest in him, and moved to greet the Inquisitor instead.

"Lady Herald, I'm the one that sent word to Cullen. He said that the Inquisition works to close the Breach in the Veil." He said, as he looked to the man in question and saluted. "I honestly had no idea that you'd think to bring such lofty company."

"Barris... moderate holdings, I believe." Abernache said. "And you're the second son."

Choosing to ignore the words of the Orlesian noble, Barris looked back at the Inquisition party. "This... promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker, far beyond any sense of reason. The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all the calls to action until you and your friends arrive." Barris shook his head. "I fear that he has taken command of the Templar Order permanently."

"Cullen?" Aoife asked, knowing that as a Knight-Commander, he'd be able to know more of the inner workings.

"The Seekers are above the Templars in the Chantry order." Cullen said. "If the Lord Seeker feels that there is a mandate to do so, he can absorb the Templar Order back into the Seekers of Truth. The organisation was once one and the same, but it was changed when the Chantry and the Seekers became one force."

"He believes that such a mandate exists." Barris said. "And our commanders does nothing but parrot his every word." Barris looked between Cullen and Aoife. "The Lord Seeker's actions have no sense to them. He promised to restore the Order's honour, then he marched us here to do what? Wait until the world burns? Templars should know their duty, even when they're held from it."

"About bloody time someone said that." Sera chirped in the background.

Barris shook his head. "Win over the Lord Seeker, Heraldm and every able-bodied knight here will help the Inquisition seal the Breach."

"If you think that we're right, then join us now, abandon the Lord Seeker and help us." Aoife said. Barris looked imploringly at Cullen.

"They have orders, and are conditioned to follow them." Cullen said. "While their officers live, they follow their orders. We need to confirm first that the officers are not of sound mind, or are being manipulated, and to do that, we need to meet with the Lord Seeker himself." Barris looked relieved. "Will you take us to him?"

"Well he has one request first." Barris nodded towards the three standards in the courtyard. "These are the Standards. It is an honoured rite that is centred of the people, the Maker and the Order. The Lord Seeker asks that you perform this rite so that we may all see the order in which you honour them. There is no true right order, just what lies in your heart."

"Let us see the Lord Seeker now." Lord Abernache said. "Stop prolonging this."

"Very well, I shall perform this rite." Aoife said as she looked at the standards. She then raised the Standard of the People, the one bearing the Fereldan lion highest, followed by the Standard representing the Maker, then finally the one for the Templar Order." She looked at Barris who led her to a door leading into the Keep. There was grumbling from Abernache as the Lord Seeker wasn't immediately inside waiting on them, but soon one of the higher ups approached the group, leading Barris to salute him.

"Knight-Captain Denam." He said simply.

"You were expecting the Lord Seeker." The Knight-Captain said. "He sent me to die for you." There was a pregnant pause in the room before Lord Abernache spoke again.

"knight-captain, I am Lord Esmeral Abernache, I am honoured. It is not unlike the Second Dispersal of the reclaimed Dales. No doubt rank puts you above such things, a pity that more people don't understand that."

"So this is the grand alliance that the Inquisition offers us? Pathetic." The Knight-Captain looked around the table. "The Lord Seeker had a plan, but a certain woman ruined it by arriving with purpose." Denam said with disgust. "It sowed too much dissent in the ranks. You were all supposed to be changed, but now we much purge the questioning knights, and its all the Inquisition's fault." He gave a single nod as the Templars under his control moved to execute those in the room. "The Elder One is coming, and none will leave Therinfal who has not been stained red."

The battle was short and bloody, and Aoife had not the time to mourn. "Give him a healing elixir." She said. "I want him to suffer judgement for what he has done here." Barris picked up the keys that was on the belt of the Knight Captain, handing them to her.

"We should carry on. I have no doubt that we all want to know about the Lord Seeker and this Elder One." Cullen said, wanting to kick Denam while he was down. "I cannot stand to look at that sorry state. Hos eyes looked at the other Templars that they had killed. Each and every one of them were veined in red, and he backed away quickly. "Red Lyrium, Maker's breath what have we walked into." Aoife knew about Meredith and the red Lyrium idol that changed her, but this was different from what had been described to her. "They've been ingesting it like normal Lyrium, the idiots!" They could all hear the loathing in his voice. "To think... this could have been me if Cassandra hadn't..." The last line was said so quiet that Aoife doubted that anyone had been meant to hear it. She placed a hand on his left shoulder, which he covered with his right hand. "Now isn't the time, the Lord Seeker has to pay."

Everywhere they went there seemed to be Templars fighting Templars stained with the red Lyrium, with them helping where they could. Eventually they fought their way until they heard a voice, beckoning them onward. "Was that Lord Seeker Lucius?" Cullen asked, though Aoife could sense something not quite right ahead, and she ran before her companions. If she was right... she didn't want Cullen to be the one that met with the fate ahead.

"Aoife wait!" She heard him shout as he ran after her. "You shouldn't run on ahead!"

She approached the Lord Seeker, who had his back turned to her, before he suddenly grabbed her. "At last." He hissed, and a moment later she felt something ripping at the inside of her mind, making her cry out. Vaguely she could hear Cullen's horrified scream as he realised what was happening, but already she found herself dragged into the Fade.

She became aware, gasping as she looked around her. She was cut off from the outside world, held against her will by the demon. Compelled to walk forward, she saw the burning carcases that she remembered from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and saw two forms ahead of her. One clearly male, the other female, but with the way the fade worked, with the murky shadows that made the world, she could barely make out more than that, so she approached, and almost wish that she hadn't. The figures that she was seeing was of Cullen and of Josephine, she couldn't help but gasp and stumble back. Then a third appeared, and she knew that it was Leliana. "Is this shape useful?" 'Leliana asked in her Orlesian accent, perfectly mimicked for Aoife. "Will it let me know you?" Now Aoife could hear the slight echo of the timbre of her voice. "You know everything tells me about you. As will this. Now watch!" The fake Leliana said as she walked behind fake Cullen, a blade drawn, and Aoife saw him raise his head. His golden brown eyes looking directly into her violet ones as the dagger was placed against his neck.

"What do you want demon?" Aoife spat, knowing that this wasn't real, steeling her heart for what she knew would happen. "Are you trying to tempt me or copy me?" Without a word the demon ran the blade across Cullen's throat, the body dropping soundlessly to the ground. Yet the action seemed to awaken something deeper in her, something more primal, a power that she hadn't felt.

The voice changed as the demon morphed. "Are you trying to copy me?" It was trying to sound like her. The fake Leliana then seemed to fade away, which then brought the demon to play with the fake Josephine it conjured up. "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker." The demon passed her, but before Aoife could follow 'her' 'she' disappeared. Appearing behind Aoife. "Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You'll see." Aoife leaped back at the first sound of Josephine's voice, but when she looked around she was gone again. "When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you."

Aoife hardened her heart. "I saw through your game. What else do you think that you can gain from this?" She asked, her face a picture of fury.

"You are under the rather mistaken impression that I require your consent." There was a small chuckle. "Every reaction, every _protest_, is an answer to me." The demon then appeared before her again. "Glory is coming, and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: By dying in the right way." Josephine then walked away, before another familiar voice spoke up, clawing at her heart.

"I am not your toy!" She heard Cullen say, and she tried to clamp down on her heart even more. "I am Envy, and I will know you." He walked behind a replica of her in shadowed forms. "Tell me, oh Herald, in your mind. Tell me what you _think_!" Then he was behind the war table at Haven. "Tell me what you _feel_!" The next moment she heard her own cry of pain, but when she turned around she saw she had collapsed and the blade was in her own hand. The voice was more seductive now. "Tell me what you _see_." The demon Cullen then also disappeared, leading Aoife to look around her, seeing only a doorway. She had vowed then not to listen to the demon's voice, she would just find her way out.

The doorway brought her to the prison that she knew so well. The scene that she remembered. Cassandra questioning her over the Temple's destruction. She rushed forward, not letting the scene bother her, and instead threw open the door. The next scene, was different, as it pictured a potential future. The Inquisition had seemingly grown, and was powerful in its own right, enough to rival a kingdom. She watched the scene play out before she called out to the demon. "Is imitating what you can't have your only pleasure, demon?" She asked, wanting to move on from there.

"Accusing... trying to find a weakness, is that the woman you are?" He asked. He cackled as the scene exploded. "Is the Chantry so important to you that you would choose its symbolism for your own standards? Will it grieve you when the Elder One topples it?" She headed on, running by fountains of green veilfire. She pushed the demon's voice out of her mind as she continued on, but then another voice spoke, comforting and caring.

"You're hurting, helpless, hasty." It said, sounding like a young male. "What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

"What are you? Get out! This is my place!" The enraged Envy demon snarled at the other presence. Were they working together or not? Aoife wasn't sure any more.

She ran into a room, trying to get some reprieve, instead the door closed behind her, and she turned to open it again. As she was about to exit. She heard the same voice from before telling her to wait, and so she walked back into the room, not seeing the form appearing as if from nowhere behind her. "Envy is hurting you, mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel, but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy." Aoife looked around, but he had disappeared again.

"Who are you, I've seen you before, have I?" Aoife asked.

"I've been watching. I'm Cole. We're inside you, or I am. You're always inside you, you and the song." Aoife still looked around her for the boy. "It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you're hearing. But I'm here, hearing, helping... I hope." Then she saw him. A blond haired boy, no older than his mid teens at a guess, and sitting on the roof of the room. Clearly a spirit of some kind. "Envy hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help, then I was here, in the hearing. It's – It's not usually like this."

"None of what you just said makes sense to me." Aoife said. "Please help me understand." A scream echoed through her mind.

"I was watching. I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker." He said, now sitting on the bed.

"The 'Lord Seeker' is an Envy demon. It wants to be me." Aoife said. "If it wasn't me that went up the stairs... would it have..."

"Maybe, but it would have done it to manipulate you. You command respect that it cannot have. Cannot begin to understand how you have." Cole said. "You are not like the Lord Seeker. He demanded respect, and it could use that. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. Now the commanders are all red inside." Aoife still had so many questions, but she bit them back. "Anyway, at this moment you're frozen. Envy is trying to take your face. I heard it and reached out, then in, and now I'm here. You are not alone, she still sings to you, even if you don't hear the song yet. She is incomplete, but she will help you. You will help her."

"Okay, Cole, how do I get out of here?" Aoife asked, feeling a little better that she wasn't going to be run through by Cullen at any moment.

"Relief and happiness that this is taking no time, love and joy for the one who would but won't swing the blade." He mumbled. "I thought that you'd know how to stop it, its your head." Aoife shrugged. "All of this is Envy." Cole said. "People, places, power. If you keep going Envy has to stretch, it has to give you more, and that takes strength. Being a single person is hard, being many, too many, will break Envy down, and will let you go. You will be freed."

"So if we keep moving, then we tire Envy out, and break it into submission?"

"Maybe, especially if the Singer helps too. It is better than sitting here and waiting to lose your face to the demon after all." With that Cole left, Aoife following behind him.

It felt like it took forever, she could feel Envy's control slipping as she pressed on. She had to break free, had to get out. She tried to block its frustrated cries, knowing that Cole was there in her mind to help. Eventually she found herself outside, bodies lay around her. "Keep going up, Envy will come out soon, it's so angry, but so are you, and the Singer even more so." Eventually she realised where she was. This place was the copy of Therinfal Redoubt. He was going back to where this all began.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and as she turned around, her doppelgänger was there, lifting her off the ground by her throat. "Unfair, unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!"

"What could you gain from being me?" Aoife choked out, not realising that her defiance was feeding the presence of another.

"What could you gain? What..." It broke off before its eyes gleamed. "Well we shall just have to start again, won't we? More pain this time, the Elder One still approaches."

"It fears you." A melodic voice said in her mind, echoed by Cole. Aoife blinked. "Use its fear against it, it cannot harm you, not if you believe." She could then hear the song that Cole had been trying to tell her about. Quiet, weak, but still there. A sweet melody seemed to settle comfortably around her. Then she broke the demon, pushing it away from her with such force that it shattered the door behind it before fleeing into the darkest recesses of the redoubt, setting up barriers to stop them following.

"The Lord Seeker!" Barris said, refusing to believe his eyes.

"No, it was an imposter." Aoife said.

"That monster made sure that we were unprepared. I still don't know what we're truly up against." Barris said.

"Well I know what demon it was." She said, knowing that there was some comfort in knowing the enemy. "It was an envy demon, and apparently I also caught its fancy." Cullen wanted to kill her and kiss her. Maker bless her, she knew and took the blow for him, or at least suspected. Cullen would have been ahead of her and if Envy had... if he had been touched by the demon... he knew that he would have surrendered immediately. Aoife faced him, and seeing the soft, but pained expression in his eyes... it hurt her too. "Cullen, I'm fine." She said, stroking his cheek, she wanted to kiss away his fears and doubts, wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms, but they weren't done yet. They had a demon to kill, and Templars to save.

"That thing used the red Lyrium to corrupt the Order, didn't it? I knew that miserable stuff was risky. They often give us new kinds of Lyrium. Our commanders... some used the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless." Cullen snorted. "The Knights would have been next. That demon turned our leaders so we couldn't question when this started!"

"Stop blaming yourself and help me defeat this thing. What's done is done, and we can't change the past, but we can change the future." Aoife said, when she felt Cullen's hand she knew what she said was right.

"You there." Cullen pointed at a recruit. "What is Envy?"

"It is a coward, sir." The young man said. "It studies its victims so it makes less mistakes than other demons, however most of all, it hides, it lies in wait, and it attacks when you least expect it."

"We will need our veterans." Barris said. "Our commanders were turned, as were the captains, but the lieutenants may still be fighting. We can hold the hall, get the lieutenants and the uncorrupted Lyrium stores. Bring them here and I'll give you Envy." He turned back to the other Templars and drew his sword. "Prepare yourselves, men, we fight with the Inquisition!"

It took some time, however Aoife and her group eventually returned with the three lieutenants that were still untouched, along with the Lyrium required for the Templars. In the process she had also uncovered information that there was going to be an attack on the life of Empress Celene. That was all that was needed. Uncontrolled mages, missing Grey Wardens, and now a murder plot. "He wants her dead, Empress Celene." She heard a familiar voice say, and she noticed Cole walking from behind the bust. "He hates her, hunts her, wants her dead, but he hides away. He hid other things too." A moment later and he disappeared again, nobody having seen him.

The barrier was soon broken by the Templars, and as the barrier gave way, Aoife and her party headed through. They intended to put an end to the demon, and that was what they were going to do.

"I touched so much of you. More than he will ever know." The demon said with a cackle. "But you are selfish with your glory, with your song, and so now I am no one."

"Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you." Aoife saw Cole walk past her. "I'm not like that anymore, and neither should you." Yet that didn't stop the demon from attacking, all the while taunting them. Eventually the beast fell, before they headed back to the Templars. Aoife could see just how weary Cullen was, the Lyrium in his blood was likely reaching its minimal level. Should she tell him to take the Lyrium? They had a decent supply here, and she was certain that the other Templars wouldn't mind, but then she remembered that Cullen wanted nothing to do with that life. He wanted to be free, and to tell him to take the poison that held all his rancour... she could never do that.

It was Ser Barris that approached her. "The demon is dead, Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch." Yet Aoife heard a small hiss in the back of her mind at that notion. It wasn't Andraste that saved her from that demon, it was something else. "We have numbers all across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see what was happening, or was complicit in the actions happening here. The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us." He said, taking charge like a leader should.

"You need to hear this. To feel the truth of my words in your hearts." Aoife said as she looked at the Breach. "I am the will of Our Lady manifest. I am the Herald of Andraste. She sent me to remind you of your sacred duty: a shield against dark magic, knights who will end the Breach." She could feel Solas and Sera both glaring at her, while Cullen gave a small smile.

"We will not deny Our Lady's will... Not anymore." Ser Barris said as he approached her. "However, our Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it." Aoife could already feel Solas' opinion of her drop even more.

"Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die here today, not like this." She said, looking at Cullen. "We offer you an alliance! We offer you supplies, weapons, and grounds to shelter you. We only ask that you help us close the Breach." She then paused right there, looking at Cullen. "Join with us, help us face the evils that would harm Thedas."

Ser Barris turned and faced his other Templars. "What do you say, brothers and sisters?" He asked. "Do we take the Inquisition up on their offer?" The Templars all shouted their agreement. He turned back to Aoife and saluted her and the Inquisition party. As he did so, each Templar followed in short order. Cullen gave a tired smile as he casually draped an arm over her shoulders, leaning on her a little more than he had intended to.

"Let's head home." She said with a smile. "We will have work enough to do later."

**Author Note:** If anyone is interested in what would have happened if she went to save the mages going down the 'In Hushed Whispers' route, drop me a review or a message and I'll write it up in a small stand alone fic separate to this one.


	11. Haven Falls

All Cullen wanted to do was sleep, they had travelled hard to get back to Haven as soon as they could, but it would take another few days for the Templars to arrive. Aoife refused to let him sleep in the tents with his men, which started a number of rumours about their private lives. Aoife didn't care, and he knew that he really shouldn't either. They weren't doing anything inappropriate. The thought brought a small blush to his cheeks, and he licked his lips as he thought about what they were thought to be doing. His eyes were fixated on the door, awaiting for Aoife to return. She had left to get food for them from the Tavern, she had wanted something hot but didn't want to spend time cooking for them after they travelled back. So he waited for her.

He bounced slightly when the door opened and Aoife entered with a pot, two plates, and cutlery. "Hungry?" She asked, seeing Cullen's eyes. He moved to her, taking the plates and such out of her hands.

"More than you could ever know." Cullen said as he placed them on the table, he then pulled her into his arms, his mouth covering hers. His tongue begging her lips to part, and to allow them to play. He moaned as her lips parted with the smallest of gasps, she allowed him to enter, allowed him to have some fun, allowing their tongues to play. When he pulled back, he could see her purple eyes darkened with desire. "Shall we eat before the food gets cold?" Now she wanted to kill him, but he knew that already. His life was already hers, and there was no way he would change that.

They ate in relative silence, it was a change from Sera's brash ways when they were on the road. "Two days, then we have the Templars here, and we get that hole in the sky closed." He said as he finished the last of the ram stew. He gently pulled Aoife to her feet, and towards the bed, where he sat and pulled her down to meet him. "I'm crazy about you." He said as he lay on the bed. "When I saw... that thing grab you... I was beside myself with worry that..."

"Shhh, it didn't happen." Aoife said. "I had help to get rid of him, a spirit and..." She paused, trying to think on how to describe the other presence. To say a 'song' would be doing her injustice. "There was another... presence, not a demon, and... I don't know how to describe her..." Aoife laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat strongly, soothingly. "It doesn't matter that much, what does matter is that we are safe, well and whole." She tugged at his shirt until he sat up and she pulled it off, practically purring at the sight, her fingers caressing his muscles, then her mouth covered his once more.

"Maker's breath." Cullen said, pulling her so she lay on top of him, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that she gave when she felt his arousal press into her hip. "That is your doing." He mumbled as sought out her lips again. "Your mere presence inflames my desire for you. Your every touch another brand on my heart and soul. You may not be possessed, but you're a demon none the less." Their lips touched again, and both tried not to rip the clothing off the other. They wanted each other, needed the feelings the other gave to them, but their time had not yet come. The Breach saw to that. Both wanted it shut so their oath would be complete, and they could finally, truly, lose themselves in the other.

"You know..." They heard a voice say. "This would have been way more private if you closed your door." They both recognised the voice of Varric, but instead of doing what she would have done at the start, Aoife just nuzzled into Cullen's neck. "Not throwing me out, Herald?" He teased.

"Did you do this to Hawke and Fenris too?" She said with small smirk that only Cullen could see. "Or am I just that special?" The last word was punctuated with a small groan from Cullen as she pressed her hip into his arousal. He was begging with his eyes for her to take pity on him, for mercy. "Stay." She said as she pulled back, making Cullen both cry out in loss and sigh in relief. His eyes followed her, as she went to collect water for both of them. Varric could see the fact that she moved with purpose, and that she had total control over her lover. Varric had always suspected that Curly needed a strong influence, and Aoife had that control over him.

"Curly, if I knew that a love of a strong woman was all it took to help you settle, I'd have looked for a woman for you long ago." Varric said. "I'm happy for you that you have her though. Our dear Herald has a certain aura about her." He smiled. "I hope that you are both happy together once all this is over." With that he inclined his head. "Just remember, an open door lets everyone see in." With that he closed the door behind him, a wide grin crossing his face. As much as he loved to tease the ex-Templar, he also loved seeing him as he was there, happy. He could imagine that Cullen would be a loyal and devoted partner to her. He would follow her through the Fade and back, and be all that she needed him to be. Part of him wanted to tell the world what he saw, but he knew that it wouldn't be the best thing for him to do. She would probably kill him.

Cullen closed his eyes once Varric left, feeling the start of a Lyrium-induced headache. "You are such a tease." He said as he listened to her steps as she brought him some water. "Varric won't be able to keep what he saw quiet."

"He will." Aoife said. "He knows when to be discrete when it matters. Do you honestly believe that he has no idea where Hawke is? He protects her secrets, he will protect more if he needs to." She stroked his cheek, and his eyes opened. "You suffer so much." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. "The Lyrium in your blood..."

"Almost used up." Cullen said, as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. Aoife held him close, feeling the trembling of her love as the pain caught up to him. Aoife stroked his head, feeling his lips press against her pulse point. She brought a hand to his neck, holding him in place, knowing that it was the only thing that was keeping him sane at that moment. "Just now... I feel like I _have_ to have a philter. That I have no option to do so otherwise..." He broke off as he bit her shoulder to stop him crying in pain, unintentionally making Aoife stifle the cry of her own. The feeling that she got at that moment, was one of desperation that his body was reacting to any kind of comfort available. She knew that there was traces of Lyrium in her own veins, and a small part of her chuckled at the thought that he was trying to tear into her body after the mineral that he craved.

When he pulled back, a look of horrified regret on his face, Aoife just kissed him. She knew that he would never have done this if he thought that he had any real choice. "We will find a way." Aoife promised. "We will find something that will help with the pain, and the craving, and that isn't coloured blue and comes in a glass container."

"Nor coloured red and causes madness." Cullen mumbled as a half joke that both knew was taken as seriously as it deserved. "The Breach will soon be closed, and then we can relax a little. We can have more time for us." He kissed the bite that he had given her in his pain. "The Templars will help you, and then we can be at peace for a while, then we find who killed the Divine and bring them to justice."

"Then what?" Aoife asked breathlessly as Cullen started to kiss up her neck.

"Then we petition the next Divine, we tell her that you've been a good little mage, and you didn't go all abomination on us, and that I intend on making you into an honest woman." By now his lips had reached her chin. "That is... if you'd have a broken, scarred, man like me."

"As if you need to ask." She said. "I'd never be able to get enough of you." She said with a purr, guiding his hands to cup her ass, sighing in pleasure as he slowly squeezed her cheeks, the gentle motions making her ache for him, and her lips caught his again. The kiss spoke of their desire and of the sheer love and devotion that they had for one another.

Earlier than expected the Templar veterans that they expected to arrive arrived, and Aoife was both pleased and full of trepidation. The Templars all looked at her, knowing that she was a mage, a... creature that they were taught to fear, and that they didn't deserve their respect. Yet they saw how Cullen acted around her, how... human she actually seemed to be.

"Knight-Commander how can you..." One lieutenant asked, before getting a glare from Cullen.

"I am not Knight-Commander." He said sternly. "I am a Commander of the Inquisition's forces, and I follow the Herald of Andraste. I am her right hand, her sword, her blade against the darkness that the Breach and the murderer of the Divine represent."

"But she is a mage!" The Lieutenant cried.

"Really, I never noticed." Cullen said sarcastically. "It's not like I've never travelled with her, or fought by her side." He knew that the Templars that just arrived would take some getting used to their new circumstances. "She accepted you and offered to rebuild your Order, which is more than most mages would ever think about doing. It's more than what others would have done too, she followed her conscience, knowing that many of the people that she has worked with disagreed with her. She may not love the Templar Order but..."

"But I respect them." Aoife said as she appeared behind Cullen, the commander falling silent. "Not every Templar out there is a soul-less brute after all." She could hear some dissent among the Templars. "Some Templars do have hearts and souls after joining the Order."

"As if a mage has any right to talk." One voice snarled.

"Do you think that a mage loses what makes him or her a person when magic is discovered in them?" Aoife asked. "If that is the case, why do you use the same substance that we mages do to power our spells?" She knew that she was walking along thin ice at this point. "You use it to protect yourselves from magic, funny how the same substance you take as we are given, gives two different effects." She allowed her eyes to roam over the members of the Templars. "The Chantry chains you so you take your frustrations out on your charges. The ones that you're supposed to protect." She looked at Cullen before looking at the Templars. "Do you forget why the Templars are there? Commander Cullen was a Templar, and he remembers why he joined the Order. He was hurt in the past, probably more than any of you have, he has been betrayed by both his charges at Lake Calenhad and by his commanding officer when he was at Kirkwall. Yet he stands beside me, a mage, something he has every right to revile and despise after the atrocities that he had seen happen."

"How many times have you let him fuck you so that you could get him to accept you?" Another shouted, and a few jeered. Aoife could see Cullen's gaze harden, they were pushing all the wrong buttons with her love.

"I do not need to bribe him with sex." Aoife said. "He accepted me because I proved to him that I could be trusted, I proved to him that I can close the rifts that wrack the world around us, I proved to him that he doesn't have to fear me becoming an abomination because I'm scared of a Templar." The mumblings from the Templars fell silent. "I said I respected you, but don't take that respect for fear. I could have forced you to disband and taken only the best of you sorry lot into the Inquisition. I could have let your Order be forever disgraced, Commander Cullen probably wouldn't have ever talked to me again, but he would have respected the decision I made. Just like you all have reasons to hate and distrust mages, I have reasons to hate and distrust Templars. I remember Templars raping young mages in Ostwick, not caring if they were male or female, some hadn't even been through their Harrowing, but that didn't stop the cruelties. Most often those magelets either became abominations or became so unstable, so fearing, that they had to be made Tranquil."

Cullen stared at her, surprised that she had never said anything about this before. She had hinted that there had been things that happened between mages and Templars in Ostwick, but something like that... how could she even have looked at him with any kindness when they first met. He saw her lips move, but heard no sound, so focused on his own thoughts was he, that it seemed to block out most of her following words, however when he looked at the Templars, most of them seemed to be giving in to her charming personality. She had given a very good reason to the Templars why she didn't entirely trust any of them, and why she didn't need to respect any of them. Yet... her frank attitude seemed to win her quite a bit of support from the newly arrived Templars.

She turned to leave, when Cullen caught her arm and pulled her into him. She couldn't let him see her cry, not now. "Tell me when you're ready." He said, feeling her relax, then he felt her hands cupping his face, and he blushed. "We're in front of the Templars... I... is this... do you want this?" He could hear some wolf whistles from the Templars, and he felt his blush move from his cheeks to his ears. "H... Herald!" He looked into her eyes, and he knew what she wanted, his arm seemed to move on his own accord, encircling her, holding her. He was her support, and she was his. In that moment they were two hurting people, hurting for their past, and the past of their most beloved. It was in regard for that hurt that Cullen allowed his lips to descend on hers, for this moment there was nobody else in the world apart from them. He felt her responding to his kiss, and his grip tightened, before he released her, still holding her as though his life depended on it. He looked at the Templars, daring any to say anything further. "I hope you'll be ready for this afternoon. We should close this Breach as soon as possible." He said. "Then we can focus on hunting the one who did this."

That afternoon, accompanied by the Templars, Lady Aoife Trevelyan, along with her companions returned to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, with one single intent in mind. They were to finally close the Breach and end new rifts from opening around the world. Aoife could feel Cullen's eyes on her, the heat and longing in his gaze. She looked at the mark on her hand, feeling it spark. It was attuned to her desire now. It felt weird to say that to herself, but it was tired, and it wanted to mend the problems that it had caused. She would help it. Her eyes looked up at the Breach, then at the Templars, at Cullen, at her friends.

If this didn't work... There was no fall back plan. Nothing else could she do. The mages were gone, this was her only chance. She gave a nod, and Ser Barris was the first to plunge his sword into the ground, and one by one his fellow Templars followed suit, their Lyrium-granted powers reaching up, and out, binding the magics that held the Breach. Aoife knew that it was now or never, and she raised her hand. A green beam leaped from it, lunging towards the Breach, and for the first time she felt both herself and the mark bonding in harmony, felt the Breach also responding and with the extra strength the Templar Order provided, she was able to force the Breach to close, leaving only a scar in its wake.

What she didn't know, would be that their jubilant celebration would be short lived. Forces had begun to move once more, and this time not in a good way.

Haven's time was running out.

Aoife and Cullen watched the party of people singing and dancing. This was what she had hoped would happen, and she looked at Cullen, who returned her smile. The Breach was closed, they were safe. They could finally allow themselves more than small kisses and teasing touches. "Don't relax." Loghain said as he approached them. "I... feel ill at ease, something is out there, and it knows the Breach is no more." Aoife looked at the Warden.

"Are you..."

"Am I sure? I certainly am, the air feels heavy. It's as though its poised for something... more." The dark eyes scanned the horizon. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind, but I think that we should set some scouts out."

Aoife couldn't argue with him. It would be a shame that some of the men wouldn't be able to take part in the festivities. "If you think that this is a possibility." Aoife said as she, too, looked out towards the horizon. "Very well, select your scouts, ask very few and only those you trust and give them a single flare. They are only to light it if they see anything untoward. We can pass them off as fireworks which helps." She rubbed her temples. "Cullen, speak to Mother Giselle. She may need to do an emergency prayer session for the entire village in the Chantry." Both men saluted her, and she cursed under her breath. "Andraste's left teat, am I never going to get a moment's rest now?" She went in search of Leliana, finding the Spymaster on the other side of the village. "Just who I wanted to see." Aoife said, as she saw Leliana look towards her. "Is there any other way to get out of Haven?" She asked quietly, knowing that the Spymaster heard every word. "Loghain has a feeling that tonight may have more... excitement left in store for us."

The Orlesian stared at her for a moment. "I do not know." She said after a moment. "When I left here ten years ago with the Hero of Ferelden... we left by the front gate. It is likely that there are bolt holes here though. "

"Get Sera to help, we need to be prepared for the worst. She will be able to help find any way out, Solas too, his connection to the Fade will be useful." She knew that she had to at least look like she was carefree. Yet she still watched the horizon, looking for any sign of flares. She sighed unhappily, a fake smile painted on her face. Yet even that disappeared when the first flares were seen in the air. "No, no, no, no." She whispered as she saw Cullen appear by her side. She clutched his hand. "It looks like we have more that we need to do." She walked to the highest point people could see, raising her hand, allowing the crackle of energy to appear, drawing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mother Giselle would like to lead you all in prayer, please head to the Chantry to give thanks to Our Lady and the Maker." She said, and watched with relief as they happily moved into the Chantry.

"I'll be here with..."

"No Cullen, you'll go with them." She said, cutting off his words. "I need you to be safe, Loghain will be back soon, as will the Iron Bull and his Chargers. I want you to leave with them, with the people that we are trying to protect." She pressed into Cullen, feeling his anger at her words. "Your Lyrium in your blood is low, you said." She said. "I won't be able to fight efficiently while worrying about you, especially if the force out there are packed with mages." She placed a kiss against his neck. "Give me a reason to survive, give me a reason to return. Promise me when the refugees get out that you'll be there to protect them. Promise me Cullen Rutherford... no... not Rutherford." She said with certainty. "Cullen Theirin." Cullen stared at her. "You're next in line to the throne of Ferelden, whether you like it or not." She could feel his anger increasing. "You're next in line to the throne and I love you."

Those three little words were all it took for his anger to be defused. She loved him, he loved her. He would do what she asked, he would protect their people. "Promise me that you'll return to me." He got a kiss in return. Knowing that was all he was going to get, he headed into the Chantry.

"You really wanted him out of here?" Varric said as he approached her. "Curly will worry himself to death you know?" Aoife sighed and nodded.

"He isn't taking his Lyrium." She said simply. "The powers that he had as a Templar is disappearing, and I... I..."

"You want to protect him." Varric said. "First time I heard of a mage wanting to do that to a Templar. Current or ex." He looked at her strangely. "There is more to it, isn't there, something other than you loving him." He never received an answer, as Aoife looked back out towards the dark.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She said as she pulled out her staff. "We protect the Chantry, we protect the people." She said as she looked at Cassandra and the others. They were all waiting for her to make her move. Aoife looked at Solas. "Did you find a way out?"

"The Chancellor knows a way." He said in response. "He wasn't forthcoming, but when it was revealed that the people in the Chantry would die otherwise..." Aoife smiled slightly.

"Solas, go with them." She said. "You can guide them, help Cullen and Loghain protect them." The elf's eyes had a strange gleam in them. There was something that he wasn't telling her.

"I shall guide them to safety, you have my word." Fen'Harel said, knowing that there was more to her than she was saying, it was as though two primal predators faced each other at that moment, before the connection faded. Wolf and Dragon retreated back into their own bodies. Aoife then turned back to the others. Until they heard thumping on the gate.

"Could you let me in, its dreadfully dangerous out here for myself and your men." Aoife recognised that voice, and she threw open the gate, letting the last of her forces in, along with the Tevinter mage. "I know somewhat of your enemy out there." Dorian said as the gate slammed shut behind him. "After you turned your back on the mages, a being that Alexius called the Elder One came. He took the mages and made them into his personal army, see what you did?"

"It was him getting mages, or an army of Templars fuelled by Red Lyrium." Aoife said, feeling something inside her clawing towards Dorian Pavus hungrily. Not in the same way as she needed Cullen, but... it was as though he held something that belonged to her, and in that same moment she saw Dorian hissed in pain. "Must have been hurt worse than I thought." He mumbled, but Aoife could see differently. She could see a... mana leak, a mana spike that reached from him to her, a violet spike like the deepest night. If she looked hard enough, she could swear that she saw stars in the mana, and it seemed that her own mana seemed to be consuming it. 'I'm sorry, Dorian, I have no idea what's happening, but I regret seeing you hurt because of whatever this is.' She thought as she pointed towards the Chantry. "If you can, go with the people in the Chantry." She said. "You'll be safe with them. Cullen is in there, tell him that I said for you to help them, he will make sure that you aren't bothered." Cassandra, Iron Bull and Varric looked out.

Battle after battle, they fought, each harder and harder freeing Cullen's prized trebuchets. Then Aoife realised that there was something appearing from the smoke, a roar punctuated the air. "Retreat!" She shouted to the fighters that had been battling beside her. "You cannot stand against a high dragon, pull back, tell Commander Cullen to move out. Tell him..." She bit her lip. "Tell him to light a flare when he's ready." With that she turned to Cassandra, Iron Bull and Varric. "Don't stay here any longer than you have to. When I get this trebuchet lined up, get out of here. Whatever that thing is, its after me." Aoife sighed. "When this last treb is working... I want you to get out of there. Until then... keep them off my back."

Eventually she got the trebuchet situated nicely, and was ready for the finale. This night... this night Haven would fall, it would be no more. She could only watch as her friends ran as she had ordered them to. Only she would dance with this devil. As the dragon attacked, forcing her to throw herself out of its path, she stared up at the night sky, injured. That was when she saw him walking through the flames as he approached her. A demon if she had ever seen one, and before she could do anything else his dragon appeared behind her, cutting off all kind of escape.

"Enough." The beast spoke as he grabbed her attention by lashing out with magic. "You are a pretender, toying with forces beyond your understanding. No more." He said as he levelled his gaze on her.

"Whatever you are, I am not afraid." Aoife exclaimed as she faced off against him, feeling something stirring within her. She couldn't see it in herself at that time, but her eyes had started taking on an eerie glow.

"Ahh yes, words that mortals often hurl at the oncoming darkness that they see before themselves." The creature said as he watched, calculating. "I once spoke those words too. They are always lies though. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt, for you have seen the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus!" He said before raising a hand and pointing at Aoife. "You will kneel before me."

"Never!" Aoife growled.

"Oh you'll resist, you will always resist, still it matters not to me." He said, revealing an orb in his left hand. "I am here to take back something that you stole from me. The anchor will be mine once more, and the process to retrieve it begins now." It felt like he was ripping at the magics that had been gifted by Andraste, the hand burning with a bone-jarring assault. "it is your fault, 'Herald'." The last word was said with a snarl. "You interrupted a ritual that had been years in planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I know not how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens. You used the anchor to undo my work. The gall!" She heard the dragon snarl behind her.

'Open your heart to me.' Aoife heard a melodic voice say. 'I can help you, like I helped you escape from Envy. This is my domain.' Aoife blinked a few times, she was certain that she heard a voice behind her.

"I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person."

'He breached the fade in the name of Dumat.' The voice corrected. 'He never breached the Fade in the name of any other.'

"I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, but I'm confused no more. I have gathered the will to return under no other name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world."

'And whose fault is that?' The voice said again. 'People like him never learn.'

"Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty!" With that he threw her against the trebuchet, Aoife could feel a rib crack due to the force. "The anchor is permanent, you have spoiled it with your stumbling."

'It has a soul, you are closer to it than he is.' Aoife, couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'There is time to explain later, just let me in child!'

Aoife grabbed a sword that had landed close to her. 'Cullen, I don't have long left!' She thought as she tried to keep her eyes on the beast, his dragon and on the heavens.

"You still fight me? I shall just have to begin again and find another way to give this world, the nation - not the _God – that _it deserves._" _It was at that moment that she saw the flare, and she smiled.

'Aoife Trevelyan, once of House Pavus, let me in!' The voice screamed in her head, the roar like the dragon that had been behind her, and at once the young human seemed to cave, the mere action allowing another surge of magic to course through her veins. 'Good girl, you left it a little long.' Aoife looked at the sword, which seemed to be covered in a slight violet sheen, and she slashed the rope that was holding the trebuchet from firing.

"As for you... I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die." Corypheus said.

"Your arrogance blinds you to those around you... good to know." Aoife said. She could feel an energy flow through her unlike any she had felt before. "If I am to die, its not today!" She ran as fast as she could, looking for anything that could save her. She would die if she couldn't, and then she saw it. The voice inside her purred, causing a blanket of protection to form around her. The question was... was she actually safe?


	12. Skyhold

The moment that he had left her... he hated the thought that he had just run away, abandoning his love to whatever was happening. He wanted to go to her so badly that it hurt him. It was only then that he felt Loghain's hand grip him, it would have been painful if not for his pauldrons. "Don't go back on your word to her." Loghain said. "I know you want to, but if she knew that you were there... she would kill you herself." Cullen glared at him. "She is out there risking her life so that everyone in here would be safe. We are supposed to herd these sheep to pastures new, now come along shepherd."

The members of the congregation followed the chancellor as he was supported by Cole and Dorian. "If I am to die, at least I die to help the Herald." The man said, once a disbeliever, now he was truly regretful of his words and actions. This woman, this mage, was indeed the salvation that the Maker had sent to them.

"You'll be fine after a good day's rest." Dorian said. "Right as rain I'd say."

"Last person I'd expect sympathy from is a Tevinter." Chancellor Roderick said.

"Alas, you just have a Tevinter here to do so, now which way, Your Eminence?" Dorian asked glibly. Following the direction of the Chancellor to do so.

After they cleared the treeline, Cullen looked back towards Haven, the town was in shambles, there was a massive dragon, and he feared that it was also the same location that his beloved was. He couldn't light the flare, he couldn't give her the order to kill herself. Yet... he saw the flare passing him, and he turned to face Loghain. They were alone at the back of the group, and he just felt the old Warden pull him into his arms, giving him a moment to release his frustration as the rock released from the trebuchet thunked into the mountainside causing an avalanche. "Kill me later when everyone's safe." Loghain said. "I know you love her, and I know what I would have done if someone did what I just did, that they told my wife to save me she had to kill herself." He looked at Haven himself. What he didn't tell Cullen, was that a blast of... song had echoed in his head. Was it the Calling? He didn't understand why, but he felt like it came from Aoife. "Let's get moving." He said. "She will catch up with us, I'm certain that she will." Cullen allowed him to guide him away with reluctance. Loghain's words were of little comfort to the distraught man, but he followed the other Commander.

Aoife groaned as her eyes opened. 'Good, you're awake.' The voice said. 'You need to keep moving, if you don't you'll freeze us both.'

"Who are you?" Aoife asked as she pulled herself to her feet. "Tell me who you are."

'You know me already, you told our mate about me. You just haven't fully accepted me.' The voice said, sounding annoyed. Aoife paused and looked into the ice that was surrounding the walls, and saw that her eyes were different. 'I am Lusacana, the Dragon of Night. You are my chosen priestess in a world that no longer needs my kin, but who still has us none the less.' She said. 'You are my guardian, my hands and eyes, my mind and heart. You also hold my power, my own magic, at your disposal. When you accept who and what you are, I will teach you all you could ever imagine.' Aoife tried not to panic. 'I've always been within you. This is why I'm choosing to surrender to you. My brothers and sister are dead, I have a single brother left. They were foolish in what they did, and they paid the price. They ended up corrupted by what they had originally influenced.' She snorted. 'Just be cautious around that elf you have. I feel that he has his own secrets and he moves like a predator in his own right. Now quit stalling, and start moving. I cannot heal your injuries because of your stubbornness.'

Aoife glared mentally at the dragon as she started walking through the mine shaft. She winced as she felt a cracked rib move. "Keep my body from killing me." She snapped to the dragon. "You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?"

'Not any more.' The dragon said. 'Keep moving, your love awaits for your return to his side.' The dragon summoned the image of Cullen from their minds, the small smirk that he usually wore when he knew that he was right. The smile that Aoife wore was all the thanks Lusacana needed. If the woman would lower her guard, she could learn so much more from the ancient soul, older than Tevinter Imperium and the ancient Elves combined.

"Tell me about your mate." Aoife said after a moment of walking. "I assume that you had one."

'Curious about him are you?' The dragon said with a small chuckle. 'He was magnificent, eyes and scales the colour of liquid gold, and more noble than any other dragon that I know of. He...' Lusacana broke off as she surfaced a memory that she held close to her heart. Aoife suddenly felt as though she had relived it herself.

A golden male stood by her side, unlike all her other consorts, he was her size, all others were smaller. He had just killed a Druffalo for her, only for her. None of her other consorts did what he did for her. She had seen them frolicking with other, lesser, females and although those lesser females died, they seemed to care not, for they moved to the next. "You should kill the next male." She heard him say, with a small chuckle.

"Leath! I'm not supposed to kill my consorts!" She exclaimed, nudging the powerful neck of the gold dragon.

"They shouldn't be chasing the tail of other females, but that doesn't stop them either." He replied, his tail entwining with her own. "I need no other, you are my life and my world." Aoife looked down at her dark violet scales. "Embarrassed, my Queen?" He joked. Then Aoife realised, the voice she heard was like a deeper version of Cullen's, a wing moved to brush along hers, and over her back. "I will always protect you, I will protect your lands." Aoife pressed against the dragon, rumbling as his powerful jaws nipped lovingly against the tender scales of her throat. No other had the same permission to do that. He was asking her permission to go further, the powerful female just laughed as she leaped off the cliff, her wings catching the air, and she knew that he would follow her, he always did.

Aoife felt the elation of surveying her territory, with her mate close by her side, her tail lashing in the air, before feeling it being caught by jaws, she did a barrel roll, seeing the gleam of gold lose his grip on her. He almost had her, yet she knew that he had released her on purpose, he could have had her there and then, yet he had released her, following her instead, waiting for her to do another mistake. He didn't have to wait long, and then he had her. His neck entwined with hers, his tail moving hers as his wings spread. "I will have you, my mate." He said as he pressed his hips into hers, sealing their union with a rumbling purr. All Aoife felt was pure pleasure.

Aoife gave a loud gasp as she returned to her body as the memory from Lusacana retreated. 'That was my mate.' Lusacana said, knowing that Aoife could sense the similarities between their males. 'I have no doubt that your mate has the blood of mine in his veins, his eyes, his hair, it reminds me so much of Leath.' Aoife could imagine the wistful look that she would have felt in her stead. 'Do you see why I call him ours?' She asked wistfully.

"I understand now." Aoife said, knowing that Lusacana was a little jealous. "I would feel the same if I were in your shoes." Yet the dragon continued to speak.

'I used to visit him every night in his dreams.' Lusacana said. 'It... it made our separation bearable, but then he started tiring of his solitary life. He sought out a means to end it. The night that I sought for him in the Fade... where I sought and called, but got no answer... I knew. I knew that he had got his wish, and had left me alone.' It was then that Aoife realised the agony that Lusacana must have felt.

"He promised you that day..." She said, confused.

'That was during the height of the dragons.' Lusacana said as she urged Aoife forward. 'You live eight _thousand_ years after the founding of the elves' city they named Arlathan. To them we were known as the Forgotten Ones, creatures to be loathed and feared, for even we were more ancient than those that made that poor city so long ago. My love disappeared merely four hundred years ago. Child, he lived for _seven thousand years_ without me.' Aoife's eyes widened. 'That scene you saw, that was almost ten thousand years ago.'

"Really?" Aoife couldn't believe it.

'I can tell you want it from your darling too.' Lusacana said with a purr. 'He will hold and love you as dear as Leath did for me. He dotes on you, or will come to do so more than he does at this moment. For once you reappear, I doubt he will ever leave you again.' Aoife grinned wolfishly to herself.

"I wouldn't want him to. Not after this, I would never send him away, not again... but..."

'You did the right thing, your instinct told you to protect him, and at that time you were right to send him from an army of mages.' Lusacana said reassuringly. 'Send him away if he can't protect himself, but remember that he can also protect himself with his own warrior training, don't baby him, care for him.'

Aoife soon found herself at the exit of the mine shaft, and was immediately blasted by ice cold air, snow and ice. 'I have to keep moving.' Aoife said to herself. She clutched as where she had cuts and grazes. "Lusacana, are you ..."

'You won't die from the cracked rib.' The dragon said. 'You're more likely to die from the cold.'

Loghain could hear a thrum, at first he thought that it was actually in the air around him, being sung by the refugees, but that was quickly dismissed when he saw the refugees were making no sound. Had the Calling taken him? Then he noticed that Cullen seemed distracted too, and when he approached the young man, he could hear the melody that was booming in his mind being repeated by the youngest Theirin, a crooning melody. It wasn't the Calling, it was something else, a normal person shouldn't hear the Calling... yet it seemed to just be confined to him and Cullen... was this something to do with the bloodline? No, he could discount that, Cailan hadn't said anything about an urge or compulsion. This was a new phenomenon.

"She is out there." Cullen said breaking off from the incessant croon, his amber-gold eyes blinking for the first time in a while. "I am going to her." He grabbed a blanket while still being in a slight trance. Loghain shook his head as he followed the younger man, who he knew was following the song in the back of his head. He was tramping back the way that they had come from.

Aoife could feel Lusacana reach out, a song piercing the darkness. "What..."

'Do you remember when Loghain told you about the Calling?' Lusacana asked, and getting an affirmation the dragon sighed. 'The Calling is what brings Darkspawn to one of my kin, what corrupts them, but it never used to be that way.' Aoife got a flash of memory from the dragon again. This time she saw Lusacana and Leath crooning together, an affirmation of their bond. 'It is a call to help, the Darkspawn hear a form of it, and so does Grey Wardens. It is because of our songs that the Grey Warden order knows exactly where our bodies lie, just that they can't get to them. Even if they destroyed mine, it wouldn't change us, not now. My magic and self has been detached for millennia for a reason.'

"You knew that the Darkspawn would happen?" Aoife asked.

"How could it not? Mortal creatures are often so held back by the fact that they are mortal and frail that they are wilfully ignorant of playing with forces that they don't fully understand. When the children of Tevinter broke into the Fade, they unleashed hell. Only one house failed to follow, and that was members of House Pavus, and that was because I had already separated my spirit to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid. I had lost my mate, I wasn't going to lose any others to a fruitless folly.' The dragon then gave a mental grin to the girl. 'He still remembers in his blood, you can thank me later. He comes for you.' Aoife meant to ask who, when in front of her, she saw a gleam of gold, and her heart soared. Further behind it... she could see the flickers of flames.

"There! It's her!" She heard Cullen shout in elation as she sank to her knees. She felt Cullen lift her into his arms, cradling her against him in a protective grip.

"Thank you, Leath." Aoife mumbled against his neck. "You will never be forgotten for the sacrifice that you made for her." Cullen looked down at Aoife in confusion, making a note to ask her later. For now she had passed out, a happy smile on her face.

Aoife woke to shouting and she covered her eyes. "You are awake." Mother Giselle said with a gentle smile.

"How long have they been arguing?" She asked as she sat up, seeing Cullen staring at the other advisers.

"Too long." Cullen replied. "You shook their beliefs, my love." The confirmation of his heart made her smile. "You gave them this time to argue, they don't know what to do with themselves."

"And you do?" She teased gently.

"Of course, I'm never leaving you alone again, is that enough?" He chuckled as he returned her smile. "I suppose I need to try talking sense into them. Get some more sleep."

She awoke sometime later. "What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" That was Cullen exclaimed.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra responded.

"Who put you in charge?" That was Loghain's voice. "We need a consensus or we have nothing. _Are_ nothing."

"We must use reason! Without the established infrastructure of the Inquisition we are hobbled." The Antivan said.

"That can't come from nowhere." Cullen's reply came quick and sharp.

"She didn't say it could!" Leliana finally spoke.

"Enough, this is getting us nowhere!" Cassandra shouted.

"On that we are all agreed!" Loghain shouted, and the group split up.

Aoife looked at Mother Giselle. "You need more rest." The kindly woman said.

"I got no extra sleep thanks to the shouting." Aoife said as she shook her head. "They have been at this for hours."

"They do have that luxury, thanks to you." Mother Giselle replied. "The enemy coulfn't follow us, and now with time to doubt, we turn to blame." The woman looked away. "Infighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus you spoke of in your nightmares."

"If they're arguing about what we do next, I should be there." Aoife said sitting up in the cot.

"You may do more harm than good. Another heated voice won't help things." Mother Giselle said. "Not even yours, perhaps especially yours would be more correct." The Mother could see Aoife's questioning look, and she carried on to explain. "Our leaders struggle because of what we, the survivors, witnessed. We saw you, our defender and saviour, stand, and then fall. Now we have all seen her return to us. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear to be, and the more our trials appear to be ordained by the Maker himself." Aoife rubbed her eyes. "That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we' must come to believe?"

There was a pregnant pause between Mother Giselle and Aoife's response to her. "Whatever I may have believed before, I felt no divine aid while Haven was destroyed. I want to believe that Andraste is with me, but doubt is everywhere." She got to her feet and left the tent that she had been in. Her ribs weren't as sore as they had been, and she could see that Vivienne had been hard at work. Her eyes moved from one adviser to the next. Josephine and Leliana were at one of the fires, both were hurt from the arguing earlier, yet still their friendship remained strong. Her eyes then moved to Cassandra an Loghain staring at the map, obviously trying to figure out where they were, and then her eyes moved to Cullen, who was pacing restlessly.

'Just like him.' Lusacana said. "Leath couldn't sit still either, especially when he believed that he was right.'

"Shadows fall and hope has fled," The well known song rang out over the camp as Mother Giselle approached the Herald. "Steel your heart, the Dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come." The first verse called everyone to look at the woman, who seemed to he in her own world. "The shepherd's lost and his home is far, look to the stars, keep to the stars the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come." By now the entire camp had started singing, and some had even knelt at Aoife's feet, silently asking her to accept them as her own. "Bare your blade, and raise it high, stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come."

As the song was repeated, the Mother looked at Aoife out of the corner of her eye. "You may have lost your faith, my dear, but they have not. They have found it." Aoife could only stare as the Mother turned her back and headed towards the crowd. Yet she could feel Solas before she heard his approach.

"A word?" He asked as he motioned her to follow him. He led her some distance from the camp, where he lit a torch with veilfire. "She is a wise woman, worth heeding." He said as he looked at her in the torchlight. "Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause, or can destroy one." She could tell that there was more that he was going to say. "The orb that Corypheus carried, the core of the power he wielded against you? It is Elven." Aoife's eyes widened. "He used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking its power must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.I do not yet know how Corypheus survived... nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the Orb's origin."

"What is this orb, and how do you know about it?" She asked, seeing a thin smile on his lips.

"They were foci, items used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter, his empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it."

"This whole mess is confusing enough as it is." Aoife said as she closed her eyes. "I can see how elves would be a nice, easy, target to place the blame on."

"History would agree with that statement." Solas said with a small nod. "There are steps that we can take to prevent such a distraction, though." He looked north from the camp. "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, has changed you. Scout to the north and be their guide." He said as he walked her back to the camp. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. It is a place where the Inquisition can build... where it can grow. We leave tomorrow."

The next day they started the long trek that Solas had promised to them. They eventually reached their destination. "Tarasyl'an te'las." Solas said as he sopped beside her, a mix of longing and sadness in his voice. "I believe the more applicable term for your tongue, would be 'Skyhold'." Cullen was the next to join them, and also stared in awe.

'The place where the sky was held back.' Lusacana said as she translated the ancient elvish words for Aoife. 'Interesting that he would choose to take you here.'

'How so?" Aoife sent back to the dragon.

'It was home to Fen'Harel for many a long year, but lost for even more.' Lusacana said as her feelings started to make some sense. 'The orb that Corypheus possessed, it was veilmagic. It stank of Fen'Harel's magic.' Aoife looked at the elf. 'Be careful of him, he knows more than he's letting on. Two things that was important to Fen'Harel has been revealed in such a short space of time.'

'Then you knew... the mark...'

'No, the mark when I awoke... it was already melded to you. It didn't feel like it was his.'

Fen'Harel looked at the Herald. She was beginning to suspect... he could tell that much. Equally though, he had heard the song the night that Aoife returned to them. The song that none could hear that the owner didn't want to. He remembered that song too. Lusacana had found a way around his binding all those thousands of years ago. Was she woken by the magic of the marking? She turned her head to look at him then, he saw the glow that reminded him so much of his meeting the dragon in question. He wanted to run, when he felt her grip his arm.

"Lethallin." Aoife said, not understanding the words that Lusacana voiced. "Ma falon Fen'Harel. Ar sulahn'nehn ma melava halani." Cullen saw Solas flinch at Aoife's words. He didn't know that she could speak a long dead language that wasn't even of her race.

"Tel'abelas." Solas replied, crossing his arms.

"She knows." Aoife said, shocking the elf as she spoke back in the common tongue. "She has no hard feelings, you did what was necessary, she just wished that you gave her one final night with her mate." Aoife's insight shocked Fen'Harel and Lusacana. But Cullen was shocked the most. She faced him with a small smile. "I told you of my bond with Lusacana before. She wants to... bond with me... I..." Aoife broke off. "I think she just wants the pain to end, and now she knows that some of her mate lives on... she wants to belong to him once more." Aoife looked pointedly at Cullen who blinked in confusion. "You're a direct descendant from Calenhad Theirin, he eased the misery of Leath, the only dragon that held Lusacana's heart, he drank of his blood, more ancient than most of the other dragons that remained at that time, and Leath allowed him to do so. The blood was freely given, and there was no chance for any dragon madness to cause harm."

"The blood of a dragon provides strength and power beyond comprehension." Fen'Harel said. "If Calenhad did drink of a willing dragon... his power could almost have been without limit, and that blood passes down. It becomes a part of the host, though usually it leaves at least a little magical aptitude. Though that changes from host to host." Fen'Harel shrugged. "I would bet that you never needed Lyrium to do any of your Templar specific skills."

"None shall know if there is no need for them to know." Aoife said, meaning that the three of them had too much to lose. "Shall we?" She nodded towards Skyhold.

Everyone was abuzz as they moved things into Skyhold. Aoife looked over the fortress. This was much more like what the Inquisition required. Cassandra caught her attention. "More people arrive every hour." She said, as Aoife walked with her. "If they know about this place, then there is no doubt that the Elder One... Corypheus... knows too. However here we know of his threat, and we can anticipate his movements far easier. We have proper walls and numbers to fight here, but this is far from the war that we had prepared ourselves for." The two women walked up the stairs. "We now know, however, what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"Andraste's blessing." Aoife said, wanting to give the damned thing away.

"Yet did her blessing grant you worthiness, or was it given because you were already worthy?" Cassandra asked. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They reached more steps. "You are the creature's rival because of what you did, he knows that. We all do too." As they stood on the landing between the two sets of stairs. Aoife saw Leliana holding a sword. "The Inquisition requires a leader, the recognition of the one who had already been leading it all this time." Aoife looked at the people that was looking up at her in reverence, soldiers, mages, Templars and normal people, as well as her companions and friends. Her eyes lit up when they fell on Cullen, also standing in the crowd. "We need you."

"I'm not sure that I heard you correctly. There is to be a mage at the head of the Inquisition?" Aoife said as she faced Cassandra.

"No, not a mage." She said. "You."

"In case you've forgotten, I _am_ a mage." She said, nervous about leading the throng of people below her.

"I will not pretend that there will be no objections, but the times are changing. I can only hope that this is what the Maker intended." She motioned towards the sword in Leliana's hands. "Without you, there would be no Inquisition. How it will serve, how you lead, that can only be decided by you." The sword was beautiful. The intricate hilt and blade was of an amazing craftsmanship, and when she wrapped her hand around the hilt, it fit perfectly, like it was always meant for her.

"With fear running rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right." Aoife said with certainty. "I'll defeat Corypheus standing _with_ them, and not _over_ them."

"Wherever you lead us, we shall follow." Cassandra said with a small smile. "Have our people been told?!" She shouted down.

"They have." Josephine replied. To Aoife it felt like it had always been in the planning. "Soon the word will know about it too."

"Commander Cullen, Commander Loghain, will they follow?" Cassandra shouted back down.

Both men turned towards the people, then as one they talked to the people. "Inquisition, will you follow?" They called, and the response was deafening to Aoife. "Will you fight?" The cries got louder. "Will we triumph?" By now the cries were thunderous. Both men reached for their blades. "We give to you tour leader! Your Herald! _Your Inquisitor!_" Their blades pointed towards her, and she realised something. 'Bare your blade and raise it high.' She knew that it would ring ever more in their minds. Her own blade was thrust into the air to the jubilant cries of the people. Everyone seemed so happy, but her eyes never left Cullen. He was the one that she was doing this for. Not the world, but for him.

Pushing open the doors, Aoife entered followed by her friends and looked at the place that was to be her home. "So this is where it begins." Cullen said as he looked around the place. It was barely habitable, but at least there were sturdy walls.

"No, it began in the courtyard, this is where we make that promise a reality." Leliana said.

"But what do we do, we know nothing about Corypheus except that he wanted your mark." Josephine said.

"Someone must know _something _about Corypheus." Aoife said, feeling frustrated knowing that there was one who claimed to be from the time the Tevinters broke into Golden City.

"Unless they saw him on the field of Haven, I doubt many wouldn't believe that such a thing existed." Loghain said "I still can barely believe it and I was there."

"Well we do know what he is going to do next." Leliana said with a small smile. "When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army..." Josephine said, her eyes going wide.

"An army that he's growing. The Envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons." The thought made Cullen shudder in revulsion.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine realised, voicing her opinion.

"I'd feel better I we knew more about what we were dealing with." Leliana said with a sigh.

"Sorry for intruding, but I know someone who can help with that." Varric said as he looked into the place. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory. I sent a message to an old friend of mine. She has crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing. She can help."

"I'm always looking for new friends and allies, please introduce us." Aoife said as Cullen moved to stand beside her, a glint in his eye.

"Erm... parading around may cause a fuss." Varric said. "I think its better for you to meet her privately, on the battlements." Varric shook his head. "Trust me... it's rather complicated."

"So are we ready to move on both of these concerns?" Josephine asked.

"We shall get started on your order, Inquisitor." Loghain said with a twitch of his lip.

"I know one thing." Leliana said with a small shake of her head. "If Varric brought who I think he has, Cassandra will kill him for sure."

Author note: If you want to know where I got influenced for Lusacana's song, then search for 'The Doctor's Theme' and 'Amy's theme' on youtube, (both from Doctor Who).

Translation:

Lethallin – Acknowledging a familiarity

Ma falon, Fen'Harel. Ar sulahn'nehn ma melava halani. - My friend Fen'Harel. I'm joyful you helped me.

Tel'abelas – I'm not sorry


	13. What have you done?

Aoife found herself on the battlements of Skyhold. "You wanted me to meet someone?" She asked Varric, who chuckled. "Yeah... she should be here any moment. I... just don't want a certain someone to see her here... it will cause complications."

"You're always full of complications Varric." A voice said behind them as it approached. Aoife turned to see the other woman descending the stairs. "Is she still chasing me?"

"You bet she is. Saundra, this is Aoife Trevelyan, Aoife this is Saundra Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall." Varric said with a small smirk. "We met our old friend, Corypheus."

"But... we killed him!" Saundra exclaimed. "He was D. E. A. D. dead! Fenris slit his throat to be sure! I'm sure that Anders torched his face too!" She shook her head. "He cannot be alive, you must be mistaken..."

"Was he tall, with a freaky face and crystals growing out of him, specifically Red Lyrium?" Aoife asked, and the look that Saundra gave her said it all. "So he is the same guy after all. Good to know." She said sarcastically, how am I supposed to kill something that can survive getting his throat slit and cremation." She pinched her nose, making Saundra chuckle.

"Well... someone has spent a little too long around a certain Templar!" Saundra teased. "I recognise Cullen's influence when I see it."

"Now, one doesn't validate the other." Aoife and Saundra looked where the voice came from, and saw the Templar in question approach them. "You need to keep yourself low. Cassandra hasn't seen you yet, but if you're not careful..."

"Cullen, do you have bags?" Saundra said as she looked at the ex-Templar. "Have you been sleeping properly? Have you been eating?" She failed to notice Aoife's eyes narrowing.

"Considering that he's currently suffering Lyrium withdrawal he's doing rather well." Aoife snarled, only seeing Cullen's smirk. He loved it when she was overprotective of him, but the tone in Aoife's voice was what got to the Champion. Saundra looked shocked to see that, the once notorious mage hater, had a sweetheart that was a mage herself and the Inquisitor no less. Yet there was no doubt that they were a couple when she saw his arm encircle Aoife's waist.

"You get used to it." Varric said with a chuckle. "Curly has been a lot happier since he met her, he's been able to let some of the past go." When both the Commander and Inquisitor turned their attentions to the dwarf, he chuckled. "Come on... every time I'm out in the field with you guys I get shacked up with the one of the other companions rather than either of you... and although I like Solas, he makes for some dry company."

"You're right, Varric, he really has changed." Saundra said. "I never would have imagined that he would fall for a mage."

"People change, Hawke." Cullen said. "I heard that Anders wasn't originally a blood thirsty murderer, the he went and made an abomination out of himself by letting a spirit go unchecked." He could see Saundra's eyes harden. "I know you didn't kill him like you claimed. His body was never recovered, and this was from a woman that supported the Templars."

"Cullen, the past is the past." Aoife said, bringing the Commander to heel. "What has been done cannot be changed, and everyone follows their hearts." She placed her hand over his heart as though to prove her point. She then pulled his head to hers to steal a kiss, a movement that he resisted for a moment before he moaned into her mouth as he kissed back. "He was a friend of hers for years, Cullen, feelings don't change over night, or on the account of one thing. It would have been more out of place for her to kill him. Tell me the truth, would you truly have been able to end my life without a pang of regret when the Envy demon tried to take me?" She could see the sharp intake of breath. "I knew it, you wouldn't have been able to do it without some kind of regret, and that was knowing me for less than two months, me, a mage."

"That was different..." Cullen said. "I had already..." He broke off blushing. "You held my heart, and my soul since Haven, since I got wounded and..." It was then that he realised that he was getting looks from both Varric and Saundra, one that spoke volumes about the... purity that he had. "Get your minds out of the gutter." He choked out. "She... I... we didn't..."

"We wanted to." Aoife said, knowing that she had just made things worse, especially when she heard his groan. "But we had other things on our mind, like a giant hole in the sky, and an undead would-be god." Her right hand covered Cullen's in a comforting motion. "Now we have missing Grey Wardens and a plot for an assassination that we need to deal with and I still..."

"Wait... missing Wardens?" Saundra asked as her eyes widened. "What do you know about the missing wardens? Tell me!"

"Only that the Wardens of Ferelden disappeared, that they seemed to hear the Calling all at once." Cullen and Varric stared at her, surprised to hear her talk. "We do have a Grey Warden on our list, he's one of the companions of the Hero of Ferelden. Warden Loghain is of great importance to my Inquisition. He told me that the wardens had all disappeared from Ferelden, that only he and the Warden-Commander of the Ferelden order still remained. He and she were doing research, but I don't know if..."

"Inquisitor!" Loghain shouted as he ran towards the group. "Avenia found some more information. Weisshaupt got news from Warden-Commander Clarel that she was drawing back to the Western Approach. She also said that she had been joined by the Wardens of Ferelden. It seems that they were... misinformed about myself and Avenia. They named us traitors because we didn't join them." Loghain chuckled. "Funny that the two that are fighting the Calling are the ones that are called traitors."

"Was there any mention of my brother? Carver Hawke?" Saundra asked, worried about her little brother. "Please..."

"No names were mentioned." Loghain said. "Do you remember any names of the Wardens that he was with?"

"Warden Stroud." Saundra said. "He was known to Anders so..."

"Then he was with the Ferelden Order. Which means that he is in the Western Approach." Loghain said with a certainty, he looked at Aoife. "Avenia urged me to go there straight away. She wants me to find out just what is happening as she can't go herself. I wanted to ask your permission before I just left without notice." Aoife shook her head.

"Not alone. I'm going with you. I'll take a few others." Cullen tightened his grip on her, telling her that he was going with her no matter what she said or did. She winced as his grip was a bit tighter than she expected, which was automatically relaxed when Cullen realised that he was causing her unnecessary discomfort. She waved off the issue before he could apologise. "Since Cullen refuses to leave me alone, I think him, Sera and Solas will suffice. Much larger and we would be easily spotted, and we don't want that." She could see the Cullen nod.

"One thing... Corypheus was held captive in a Grey Warden prison." Hawke said. "He could manipulate the Wardens there and..." She broke off. "This was all my fault... My brother is paying for the mistakes I made... The entire world is!" It was then that Cullen pulled Hawke in with his other arm.

"I won't tell Fenris that I was comforting you, if you don't." Cullen said with a small chuckle. "Don't tell my beloved either, she will kill me in my dreams!" He nuzzled Aoife's hair as he heard her chuckle.

"You really have changed him. For the better too I may add." Hawke said as she wiped away a tear. "I believe that this was the first time that I've ever heard him actually joke about something."

"Saundra, I can say that I trust precious few mages to watch my back, and you're one of those few." Cullen said. "You, Avenia and Aoife are the only three to be exact, and one of those is more than a little automatic." Aoife gave him a small nudge. "You... you can always call Skyhold your home for as long as it belongs to us." He said, looking at Aoife to make sure that he had spoken correctly. "You and the others are friends of the Inquisition."

"What about Anders?" Saundra asked, and Aoife could see Cullen's jaw clench. He didn't want the mage to be present.

"I cannot lie, if I see him here... I couldn't let him walk through my home unchecked. He destroyed Kirkwall's Chantry. Hundreds died because of his actions. He..." Cullen let out a defeated sigh. "He almost made me hate mages as much after Kirkwall as I did after Ferelden. I cannot keep turning the other cheek when it comes to people like him, I'm sorry Saundra." Saundra just nodded. She could understand where he came from, even if it hurt her to think. He wanted to protect the Inquisitor... wanted to protect his lover. If she was asked to accept a known dangerous mage into her home that could cause injury to her Fenris... could she actually allow that mage to roam in her halls? She had once been Viscountess of Kirkwall... could she allow such a person to threaten a place that she cared for?

"We should leave now, we have a long way to travel to get to the Western Approach." Aoife said. "Get our things ready for travelling, I'll ask Solas and Sera if they can go with us." She smiled as she looked at the sky and saw that it was darkening. "I'll be back soon." She kissed Cullen one last time as she leaped off the battlements, she could hear screams from most of the people that watched her, all but Cullen. She grinned as she looked back before running into the fortress.

"You really thought she was going to kill herself?" Cullen asked with a small chuckle. "She knows where her strengths and weaknesses lie, her magic is better the darker, or more shadowy it is. Now... I need to get mounts ready. You should prepare too, she doesn't like to be kept waiting." With that the Commander left the group. He had one of Aoife's travel packs in his room, it made sense at the time considering how close he was to the stables. That and they both had hopes that at least one day they would end up... together. The thought brought blood to more than just his face. "Get your head clear, Cullen, we still have work to do..." He grumbled to himself as he descended the ladder from his room and headed to the stables.

He had recently sent out some of his men to pick up a new kind of mount that they had discovered. It was a dracolisk, a land bound relative of the dragons. It was such a long legged thing that it looked uncomfortable to ride, but it seemed to be more suited to carrying Aoife than most of the horses, she looked more majestic on this creature than any other, and she knew it. It listened to her and obeyed her. He could only imagine that she was cowed by Aoife's presence, or rather that of the dragon soul within. He shook his head as he approached the female. She behaved with him too, though he could imagine that she could smell Aoife on him. Even so, he treated her with respect. The dracolisk watched as he put the saddle on her, giving him warning hisses. "You know, you really should just accept that we're going to do this no matter what you say." he said to the female. "Aoife has taken a liking to you, bit I'd hate for me to have to tell her that you were misbehaving." He said as he finished securing it in place. He then placed the saddlebags on just as he saw Aoife arrive.

"Well someone has been busy." She teased as she looked over the dracolisk. She hadn't told Cullen that it was the alpha female that she rode, that would have made him a little more nervous. "Varric and Solas will be here shortly. When I told Sera we were going to a desert... you don't want me to repeat her response." Cullen chuckled.

"I can imagine that it had to do with sand and underwear." He said as he went to saddle up one of the other dracolisks that Aoife had convinced to allow a rider, the male he chose was a lot more amenable to the idea of having a rider, especially considering that Cullen brought him treats every day, and soon they were mounted, Solas and Varric not far behind them with their bags, with the dwarf cursing the fact that he would have to deal with saddling up the lizard in low light. It took a bit longer than they had expected, but the group left, knowing that Saundra and Loghain had already left.

It took the group a few days to arrive at the Western Approach. "I hope that we aren't too late!" Aoife shouted as the group ran through the desert. They had seen some signs from Loghain as they had moved through the desert. Aoife kicked the dracolisk into a full gallop as she saw where they were heading. She saw Saundra and Loghain just outside the shrine. "Are we..."

"They've just started." Saundra said. "I fear... I fear that they have Carver there... If something were to happen. He's the last family I have! My mother and sister are both dead, and he was almost dead too before we got to the Wardens!" Loghain covered her mouth.

"Do you want them to know we're here?" He hissed in her ear. "Are you all ready? We may have to fight mages in there." He said with a shake of his head. "Who knows what they're up to there." They all nodded as they sneaked into the ritual ground. It was then that they saw just what the Grey Wardens were up to. They could see a man giving orders, and a group of frightened Grey Wardens cowering from their brothers and sisters. On the other side there was already a growing body count. It was then that Saundra saw Carver among the number that was to be sacrificed, and just as she was about to shout out, Loghain covered her mouth again. "We will stay out here, I'm sure that you can handle this on your own. Lady Hawke wouldn't be able to keep her composure, not with her brother there."

Aoife nodded and started walking into the ritual area, her companions on her trail. As she entered the area, she saw another young man being removed from the group of Wardens. Although there was some differences, he was clearly Carver Hawke. He was trying to fight the hold the mages had on him. "Varric, fire." She said, and the dwarf fired two bolts in quick succession. One hitting each mage, allowing Carver to break free. Carver took the opportunity to escape from the grounds. He squeezed the shoulder of the dwarf as he passed, silently thanking him for the opportunity.

"Well... that was quite unfortunate." The man at the top of the dais said as he looked at Aoife. "I am Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service."

"You're no Warden, mage." Aoife heard as Loghain approached them. "I'd recognise that face if you were."

"But you are." Erimond said with a disappointed sigh. "You're one of the ones that Clarel let slip, aren't you? I suppose you thought that you were smart to find the Inquisitor and try to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?" He asked smugly.

"I've killed demons before." Aoife said, her eyes hardening into amethyst pebbles. "If I have to kill a few Warden mages as well... then I'll do so." Her eyes looked over all the Wardens around her.

"Yes, you may have to kill a few." Erimond said with the same smug look on his face. "Wardens, hands up." He commanded and all the mages that had a demon attached raised their hands. "Hands down." And the hands lowered again.

"So Corypheus is controlling them." Loghain said. "How despicable."

"They did this to themselves." Erimond replied as he put both hands behind his back. "You see the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help. From the Heroes of Ferelden to the Deep Roads."

"In desperation they turned to the Imperium." Loghain said as he began to realise just what had happened to his Order.

"Indeed, and as it was my master who put the Calling in their sweet, little, heads, we in the Venatori were prepared." Aoife looked at Loghain. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan. We would raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

"I was wondering when the demon army would surface." Aoife said. "Envy took enjoyment in gloating about that."

"You knew about it, did you? Well then, here you are. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a little side effect." He said with a smug grin. "They are now my master's slaves." He drew out his staff. "This was a test. Once the rest og the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"So Corypheus influenced the Wardens, making them do this?" Aoife asked, trying not to believe how the, once great, Grey Wardens fell by their own volition.

"Made them? Oh no my dear. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and believe me they were very, very, afraid." Aoife's hand clenched around her staff so hard that the knuckles went white. "You should have seen Clarel agonise over the decision. The burden of command I suppose."

"Why would the wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Aoife asked, trying to draw out the length of time. He seemed especially willing to talk, as though he knew he was going to win... well she sure as hell wasn't planning on letting that happen.

"A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon." Erimond explained. "If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted... then what would happen to the Blights? They would stop, forever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world."

"That's madness! For all we know killing the Old Gods could make things even worse!" Fen'Harel said angrily. There was a reason why he had chosen to seal them away, rather than kill them.

"Then, I guess I'm doing the world a service by taking this demonic army off their hands." Erimond said as he motioned to the bound mages.

"You think that you can stand against me with just demons and a Fade Rift?" Aoife said, feeling Lusacana move inside her, restless. "Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach that he caused?"

"Oh he did. He also noted what he did to you hat Haven." He reached out with his right hand, and the energy seemed to spark between the two. Aoife's hand felt like it was on fire. Each nerve screaming in agony. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event that you were foolish enough to interfere with his plans again. That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil into the Fade? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek another way to access the Fade." Aoife could feel energy flow through her as the clouds covered the sun giving her the small boost in energy. "When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be..." Aoife snapped her fist closed, and ripped at the markings that Erimond had received. Pain lanced up his arm instead, and an arcane explosion happened between the two. "Fine, have it your way. Kill them!" Cradling his arm, Erimond grabbed his staff and retreated, leaving Aoife and her allies to deal with the demons.

What they didn't expect was that he hadn't actually left the battle. He sat and waited, watching the battle before picking a time to strike. He saw Aoife with her back turned to him and he lashed out with his staff, once it connected, that would be it... She would be neutered, unable to touch the Fade. The Rite of Tranquillity. His master's plans would succeed without her there to stop them.

'Something isn't right." Cullen thought as his eyes scoured the battlefield. Erimond had just vanished. They had defeated the Wardens, but still he was ill at ease. 'There! A Shimmer!' His mind screamed as he did the first thing that sprang into his head and stepped between the shimmer and his love, before feeling the crack of energy, and he let out a scream. 'What is happening? What is going on?' His mind screamed as he watched the shimmer fade. He had saved his love, but from what?

Aoife turned at the sound of Cullen's scream, and she let out her own blood-curdling scream. She recognised the symbol on his forehead. Somehow he had been made Tranquil. Unable to hold back the pain she felt inside, another scream erupted into the air, this time more bestial. She felt a hand close around hers. "You're safe. That is good." Cullen said in the same tone as she feared hearing. "I couldn't stop it, but I could block it."

"You idiot!" Aoife said as she cried into his hair. "You big bumbling idiot!"

"Aoife..." Fen'Harel said sadly. "We need to retreat for now."

"I want to kill him." Aoife said, her dragon age starting to bubble up. "No... I want to make him Tranquil and force him to serve us." The dragon's madness had wrapped its wings and tail around Aoife's heart. "I will make him pay."

"Aoife, snap out of Lusacana's madness. We may be able to... release him from his Tranquillity." Fen'Harel said as he slapped her face. "But we can't without your help." Aoife blinked. "I mean it, it requires Fade work, and you have one way that can make things much easier. I'll explain when we reach the camp Warden Loghain set earlier." Aoife held Cullen close to her, her protective nature showing even more now than it had ever before.

"This way." Loghain said as he led the way to the camp. "So... what do you want us to do?"

"This is something few can do. I want you to stay back because it's a little... unpredictable." Fen'Harel said. "I can talk to spirits, but getting them to touch someone that they can't see or sense... is difficult." He sighed. "Aoife can open physical gates and let a spirit through. I did say, though, that its risky, mostly because letting through one spirit will attract demons." He looked at Cullen who was sitting silent all the time. "You should kill whatever demons emerge." He looked back at Aoife. "We need to go into the Fade to see if there's a spirit that will help the Commander. We can just Dream our way in until someone wants to help. I assume you know enough about him to talk to the spirits."

"I know everything that he has told me." Aoife said. "And then there's what Saundra and Loghain told me." She saw Fen'Harel hand her a cup of the tea that he had been brewing. "You don't like tea." She said quietly.

"This tea mimics the effects of Lyrium on the body." He said. "It doesn't give you any magical bonus, and it shouldn't be used a lot, especially while pregnant."

"Why does everyone thing that we've been..." Aoife said as she looked at the tea.

"Because you're so close and intimate everywhere else, its hard to imagine that you and he _aren't_ romantically involved behind closed doors." The elf said as he squeezed her shoulder. "I'll show you how to make the tea after we return." Aoife nodded and looked at the cup. It smelled so pungent, but the moment that it hit her tongue its sweetness overtook her senses. "I'm lying you down so you don't get hurt." She vaguely heard Fen'Harel say as she felt her head touch the pillow. She felt one of her hands cradled in his. "Let yourself drift away." He said, then her eyes snapped open. She was alone.

"Fen?" She called as she looked around.

"I don't usually allow people to shorten my name." She heard him say as he appeared behind her. "For you I'll make an exception." She felt his nails scratch her neck. "Funny isn't it that I could actually make you Tranquil here and you'd never realise it when you woke..." Then he was thrown from her in a scream.

"Don't keep making me save you from those you would call demons." Lusacana said as she appeared behind her. "Sometimes such malevolent forces appear in this place, I hope that this form is pleasing for you."

"Who are you?" Aoife asked as the woman stopped in front of her. "What kind of spirit are you?"

"I am a Spirit of Purpose. Fen'Harel asked me to bring you to him and protect you from less friendly spirits. You haven't been in his realm and its easy to get lost without a guide, please follow me." Aoife nodded as she followed the elf-looking spirit through the Fade.

"Ahh there you are." Fen'Harel said as they arrived. "I thank you spirit, he said as he bowed to her companion. "Your help has been greatly appreciated." The spirit turned to Aoife.

"I like lilac candles and the scent of Prophet's Laurel. Have both and I'll never be far from your side." She leaned forward and kissed Aoife's cheek before she returned to the other spirits. She could see Fen'Harel's mouth twitch.

"I think that Spirit likes you." He said as he patted her shoulder. "Anyway, we're here to petition spirits on behalf of your love, so shall we?" He guided her towards the mass of spirits.

"Why should we help this man?" A voice asked from the crowd. "Tell us, woman." That was a Spirit of Command. She could feel its will press upon her body and soul.

"He is important to me, and to many others." Aoife said with a small sigh. "I did come here selfishly, but he's important to so many too." She then saw one spirit approach her wearing Cullen's form. She almost cried as he touched her, the tenderness made her weep as she clutched at the spirit crying.

"Let me see and feel from you." The spirit said as his lips descended on hers in a gentle kiss.

'A Spirit of Love.' She thought as she allowed him into her mind, his fingers gently leafing through her memory like a precious book.

"So much love in that man's heart for you, and in your heart for him." The Spirit said as he pulled back. "He is lucky to have you to be there for him in a time like this, when he has been removed from his dreams." Then she saw another spirit move forward. This one was another reflection of Cullen. This time instead of her lips, he kissed her forehead.

She found herself back at the Crossroads, with the mages and the Templars fighting one another, and she saw the scene repeat itself where Cullen took the blow for her. "Tell me." The voice said whispering in her mind.

"I had left myself open from attacks. He saved my life when he could have let me die." She replied truthfully. One by one he started pulling other memories of Cullen from her mind, and scrutinising them in depth with her. Then he reached two memories with her, that she wavered.

"Why do you hesitate?" The Spirit asked, confused.

"These memories is about him telling me about his past." She said as she bit her lip. "I don't know if he would want..."

"I need to see." The spirit said. "Let me in." It was after that when she opened the first of the memories. They were in her cabin just after he was wounded in the Hinterlands. They approached the scene as Cullen slowly started to break down and tell her what had happened. "Even when hurt and wounded, he has the courage to forge forward." The spirit said admirably. "It hurt him to talk, but it eased the hurt too. "He did wrong, but his beliefs were true, and he stuck to those beliefs. He is very complex."

"I would have him no other way." Aoife said quietly.

"He survived being attacked by our more malevolent brethren due to his courage and faith. He survived in Kirkwall knowing that he must do the right thing." The spirit said. "He protected you because he could." He poked at her last memory, the newest one and most painful for Aoife. "Let me see."

The Spirit saw the battle unfold with the bound demons and the Tevinter Lord. He watched as the scene played out until he heard the scream, and behind Aoife he could see the man that he was asked to save having done the ultimate sacrifice for the woman he loved. An act of both Love and Valor so strong that both the Spirit of Love and the Spirit of Valor wanted to help her at that moment. To them that one act blazed like the scorching sun. She found herself released from Valor's grip, and as she stumbled backwards, she felt Fen'Harel steady her.

"Valor and Love is discussing which of them is the better suited to help you and Cullen." He said. "The fact that he's a warrior means that Valor is likely to be the one to help. Love is a gentle Spirit, and although he loves you dearly, the influence of Love will bind him even more strongly to you than he already is because his emotions will be influenced by the spirit's touch." He summoned two chairs.

It took a while, but as Fen'Harel predicted. Valor approached them. "I shall help your Commander." He said. "He won't entirely be the same as he once was, but I will try to bring him back as close as I can."

"I... thank you." Aoife said with a bow.

"I thank you too, Spirit of Valor." Fen'Harel said. "His presence of mind would be missed by all of us, and especially by the one who loves him most. We need to take you to the physical world, or can you help him from the Fade?"

"I would rather do it from the physical world." Valor said. "I find it hard to sense him here with his connection disrupted and blocked. It's like trying to listen to a song when your ears are blocked. I will wait for you to take me to the mortal world. Now you need to wake up." He said as he gave them both a sharp push from the Fade.

Aoife sat up with a gasp. "Solas." She said gripping the hand of Fen'Harel. "What do I do now?"

"How do you close the Fade Rifts?" Fen'Harel asked as he sat up.

"I imagine that it's an open wound, and that my grip is forcing it closed and..." Aoife broke off seeing Fen'Harel's nod.

"Then if you see the fixing of a rift as healing, to open a rift, you need to see it as damaging the sky. You need to cut the Veil and call forth the Spirit of Valor." Aoife looked at Cullen, who hadn't moved since they had slept. With tears in her eyes she reached out, slicing at the Veil with the anchor. Yet instead of the fountain of demons that she had expected only the Spirit of Valor appeared. "Well done." Fen'Harel said as he squeezed her shoulder. "Welcome to the mortal world, Spirit." He said as he motioned towards Cullen. "This is the gentleman that..."

"I know, the Inquisitor's mind was full of thoughts about him, he holds a very special place in her heart." He moved towards Cullen. "It is harder to fix one who is not a mage than it is to fix a mage. Especially considering his past. She told me of his past with my brethren, that they tortured him, to get him to see me as beneficial to him...it will be hard." He placed his hands on either side of Cullen's head as he pressed his awareness slowly into the man, manipulating his thoughts, slowly breaking into his mind. Finding a crack, Valor allowed some of his spiritual presence in.

Cullen could feel something inside him, not ripping into him, but flowing slowly. "Aoife asked me to help." Valor said as he pressed a little harder. "You were made Tranquil, you know the issues behind that." He said with a nudge towards Cullen's memories of the Tranquil that he had known. He felt Cullen's acknowledgement. "Aoife asked me to break the Tranquillity placed on you by that other mage." He awoke a memory in Cullen showing what he had seen. He slowly nudged the emotions that he felt at that time forward, and Cullen clung to them, holding them close to him. Valor nudged some more thoughts to the front, encouraging the feelings that he had felt to the forefront, slowly breaking other emotions through the barrier that had been separating him. "She is waiting on you." He showed an image of Aoife in tears, and felt a surge of emotion flooding through him, but it was as though there was still a barrier in place. He wanted to... do something. He wanted to rip this barrier up, wanted to fight and scream at the Maker for letting this happen to him, to her... to everyone. "Pull on the emotions that you were starting to feel, pull them to you. You can make this work." Cullen started to rip this barrier, wanted the emotions that was blocked from the other side. Valor could feel some of the angry negative emotions seep through, and Cullen retreated. "Don't give up."

"It hurts." Cullen said as he backed away. "I caused so much hurt."

"You need courage to break that." Valor said as he pointed towards the barrier. "Don't you want to hold her in your arms and feel like you used to?" That seemed to spark a determination in Cullen as he started to claw at the barrier again. "Don't be afraid of your negative emotions, they are still a part of you. You just need to face them and control them, not let them control you. That always attracts the darker spirits. She wants you to be yourself. She loves you, and you loved her enough to become this shell without emotions so she wouldn't have to. Your courage is what allows me to help you." Cullen finally breached the barrier and he felt the emotions that had been held back cross the divide.

"How long will it take?" Aoife asked impatiently, wanting to shake Fen'Harel. "It's been two days!"

"Patience, you forget the fact that this is rarely done." Fen'Harel replied. "Cullen isn't a mage and he still fears demons. I'm just glad that he has you to care for him. Valor would never have come if you hadn't have been there. Valor believes in you, and trusts that he will be able to bring Cullen back." He smiled gently. "You will need to be there for him." It was then that she heard Cullen gasp loudly. "Well... go to him. He'll be looking for you, it seems that Valor has finally managed to break the Rite of Tranquillity." Aoife looked back at the Spirit who had released her love.

"He is stubborn, he has so much inside that he fears even himself. I have done what I can, you need to take over now. Breaking such barriers means that there is an overflow of emotion. He will feel everything at once. Stem that flow or else he will attract the darker spirits. He has... " He broke off when he saw Aoife throw herself into Cullen's arms.

"Forgive her, this is the only way that she knows how to help." Fen'Harel said. "Her love for him is all encompassing, if it were her that had been made Tranquil, the only one that could free her would have been a Spirit of Love. I thank you sincerely on her behalf." He looked at how the pair clung to each other. "Aoife, are you forgetting something?" Fen'Harel called, to her, and smiled when he saw Aoife's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Valor." Aoife said as she pulled away from Cullen reluctantly. "You did so much for me, how can I repay you?"

"You can both be happy, and that will be payment enough. Love and protect each other." He touched her shoulder. "If you walk in the Fade and become scared or frightened, just call and we will help. Could you let me go back to the Fade now?" Aoife smiled and nodded as she opened a rift for her friend. "Thank you." He said with a smile as he walked back to the fade, and Aoife closed the door behind. Aoife shot the others a warning glance before she returned to Cullen. There would be no more disturbances.

"It was so painful." Cullen said as he buried his face in her hair. "I could have held you, but there would have been no meaning behind it then. That... scared me beyond all reasonable thought. You were my one love, and my memories told me that I should love you but I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel the warmth I should have felt." He pulled her into one of the tents. For this night, it would just be him and her. Then they would return to Skyhold, and he would make sure that they were inseparable. He pulled her into his arms, afraid that she was going to vanish.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cullen." Aoife said as she kissed him. "We travel back to Skyhold tomorrow and pray that we aren't too late to get reinforcements. While you were out Loghain said that there was an old fortress the Wardens used here, Adamant. He thinks that's where the Wardens will be, but we need to get an army to storm it."


	14. Preparations for Adamant

Travelling back to Skyhold had never felt so long. Cullen's eyes never leaving Aoife's body for too long. Sweet Maker he had almost lost her, and she him. He couldn't let that happen again. Aoife could feel the heated gaze from her love. 'He worries too much.' Lusacana said. 'We were the ones that almost lost him.'

'I think its knocked the thought that we could be taken from each other at any time.' Aoife said. 'The difference is that I'm more likely to survive than he is thanks to you.'

'You're going to accept me? Accept my power?' Lusacana asked. 'Will you accept who you truly are?'

'I will once I have a single night with my love.' Aoife said. 'One night with Cullen and then We will become one.'

'I only want to give you my power, you forgot that?' Lusacana said with a chuckle. 'I want you to have it, I'll be resting in your soul, if you die... just don't. Or at least have a child before you do.' Aoife blushed, knowing that Cullen could see her reaction. 'Adorable! You and he will be perfect for each other.'

"Are you okay?" Cullen asked as he nudged his dracolisk to move beside her, and he placed a hand on her thigh. He heard a tiny squeak from her, and when he stroked the cloth covered flesh, he could feel her tremble. "Lusacana?" Aoife nodded. He chuckled as his hand moved to rub the small of her back instead. "When we get back to Skyhold, I want to be with you in all sense of those words." He whispered loud enough for only Aoife to hear.

"Do you think we need to give them the talk?" Loghain asked Hawke quietly as they watched the pair. "They're acting like loved up teens, not like they're..."

"Older people can still be inexperienced, Loghain." Hawke said. "She was a circle mage, and he seems to be the type that he wouldn't lay with one that he didn't truly love. We still have a full day left before we reach Skyhold, let's at least make sure that the love birds know what they're doing, okay?" The gruff 'hmm' was all she got as a reply.

As they finished setting up the camp, Saundra pulled Aoife to one side. "I want to share with you tonight, I have things to discuss with you and Loghain has a few things to discuss with Cullen, I'm sure that you won't mind." Aoife looked at Cullen, who was getting the same talk from Loghain. "It's only one night, and you'll be enjoying yourselves vastly more tomorrow night, I promise." Aoife sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into Saundra's tent.

Cullen watched as the women disappeared into the tent, he was pining for her touch immediately. "Come on." Loghain said as he nudged Cullen into their tent for that night. He closed the tent behind them. "I know what you and she will be doing tomorrow night, I thought that it was time for me to give you a little advice, especially if you've never..." The flush of red that reached the tip of Cullen's ears. "Thought so. Do you know if she..."

"Loghain this is embarrassing." Cullen said.

"Well imagine what Hawke is saying to your soon-to-be lover." The groan from Cullen as he hid his face in his pillow said it all. "So... we take it as your love being purer than the snow of Skyhold." Loghain said. "If that is the case, you don't want to rush things with her. Some ladies have pain during their first time, and some bleed. You need to listen to what she wants, so you need to keep in control of your actions."

"So you and the Commander going to be having some special alone time tomorrow night?" Hawke asked as the tent closed behind the ladies. "Have either of you done it before?"

"I haven't, I don't think he has." Aoife said. "He doesn't seem to be the type that would do something with someone he wasn't fully committed to." Hawke nodded.

"Then make sure that he knows what you want. If its your first time you could bleed or be in pain, if you feel uncomfortable he needs to know to take it easy. You will enjoy it though, just relax into it, usually its better if your first time is with someone experienced, but I think if you went to another then they would end up mysteriously dead."

"You know, boy, it would probably be better if you started out with someone..." Loghain started before the look in Cullen's eyes made him desist.

"I'm not trading her for the entirety of Skyhold." Cullen said.

"Then use your legendary Templar training to take things slow, trust me when I say your body won't want to, especially since you'd never have felt the same sensations before in your life." Loghain said. "When I first took my wife to bed, that was an experience in itself, though it will probably be very dull in comparison to what you and she will feel. You have a much deeper connection with her than I did with my wife. You know, I hear her singing to you and it blocks out the song of the Darkspawn taint in my blood? Do you know how much that relieves me? I listen to the song of an unsullied Dragon Queen singing to her lover, I can only imagine what you'll feel when you..."

"Loghain, go further with that thought and I'll kill you here myself." Cullen growled.

"I'll take your advice into consideration." Aoife said to Saundra as she lay on her bed. "I... I just feel..."

"A throb deep inside when you think of him?" Saundra asked, a choked noise was all she got as reply. "Perfectly normal, and it will just get more and more insistent until you do something about it. That is lust's work at hand, you want him, and you know he wants you, so your mind fills in the blanks to get you to do something about it. You'll find that the ache will fade after tomorrow night, it'll still be there but it would have faded. It never truly disappears, no matter how much you sate yourself in his presence."

'Is that true?' Aoife asked Lusacana.

'Every word, the difference is that yours is more intense because we're both wanting him. They do, however, care about you and him.' She could feel the dragon's soul give a loud purr. 'I think they don't want an explosion of magical energy, you're a mage with a dragon's soul and Fen'Harel's Rift abilities from his focus.'

'That is why he knew about the orb, it was his?'

'Indeed, I thought I explained this before.' Lusacana said with a chuckle. 'Then again you were too stunned by seeing Tarasyl'an te'las for the first time. His power is likely to be locked in the orb, do not let it be destroyed. If you do, there's no telling what will happen. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow night you probably won't be getting much.' A blush spread over Aoife's cheeks.

"Thedas to Aoife, Thedas to Aoife, come in Aoife." She heard Saundra say with a humorous tone. "Daydreaming about Cullen?" The blush on Aoife's cheeks spread. "Knew it!" The woman chuckled. "Tomorrow night will be entertaining. Try not to set Skyhold on fire though, I like it there."

Aoife was the first out of her tent the next day, and she immediately sought out Cullen, having missed his presence for the entirety of the night. His scent, his kisses, waking up to being held in his arms. Yet most of all she missed his presence, being close to him she could feel each emotion he had to offer her. Yet she couldn't locate her love anywhere and she started to panic. Until she felt an arm pull her into a bush. "Varric?" She gasped.

"Curly is practicing, he had a wake up call when he was made Tranquil. He also got some new skills, I'm quite impressed. He hasn't had a chance to show anyone his new skills, because he hasn't mastered them yet. Follow me." Varric said as she tugged her away from the camp ground. "Be quiet, if he sees, hears or feels you, chances are he'll stop and you won't see anything."

'I'll take care of the 'feel', you don't have to worry about him being alerted by our presence. I want to see his abilities for myself too.' Lusacana said, keeping the song at the same level as if Aoife had been asleep. 'Follow the dwarf.'

They eventually found themselves at a waterfall, and Aoife watched as Cullen lifted a greatsword up. She guessed that it was a weapon choice he picked up from Valor. She could sense the presence of the Spirit within Cullen, a kernel of the power that released him from his state. Some of Valor was still inside him, as was the case of a few warriors who had been through what he had. She watched as he moved gracefully, even with the greatsword.

'Templar augmented by a spirit and not Lyrium. This is interesting.' The dragon said as she sharpened Aoife's eyesight. 'He is pulling on the Veil slightly, a little like you can do, but does so only for an augment. Not quite Mage, but not an ordinary Templar either. No wonder he left early, this is new for him.' With her sharpened sight, Aoife could see that he was surrounded in a slight haze. Suddenly she saw it retract closely to Cullen then explode outwards, and he fell to his knees, panting. She wanted to run out there and comfort him, and she suddenly saw him tense, his eyes moving to where she and Varric were hiding. 'His senses have also improved because of his connection to the Fade, he feels my presence, not yours or Varric's. I'm an Old God, I live in dreams, and that is what the Fade is. Show yourself, he will just come to investigate otherwise.' Aoife sighed as she puled herself out of the bush.

"I didn't want you to see." Cullen said as he averted his eyes, shame and embarrassment showing on his features. "I..." Aoife pressed into him, effectively silencing him.

"You don't have to be ashamed around me. I love you." She kissed his bare chest. "It's because of me that this happened to you. I couldn't see you being reduced to little better than a Tranquil Mage, but it was bound to be so much worse because you knew what it did." She clung to him. "Because of me... you had to do go through that period of emptiness and now... you have to relearn everything from scratch." She started to cry. "I can feel the veil bending and contorting, I never realised that the Spirit would cause so much changes, especially as it has altered just how you fight."

"Shh." Cullen said as he kissed her on her head. "I wouldn't be able to enjoy my time with you if I wasn't able to feel what I know I should be feeling. I... I think that you did the right thing, I know you did the right thing." He pulled her tighter against him, before blushing when he recalled Loghain's words. "I... wanttosharemybedwithyoutonight." Cullen blurted out all at once. He hoped that she didn't ask him to repeat. Her response to him was a kiss.

"Wild dracolisks couldn't keep me away." Aoife said once she released his lips. "But I'd rather my bed, its enclosed and less breezy, and a lot more public." The last statement was followed by a wink. "I don't care if the entire fortress starts talking you, my Prince, are mine." She danced away from him before he could react to her. The next minute she was off, running back towards the camp giggling like one of the girls he would have known from his village, it took him a moment to see why.

"Give me back my breeches!" He shouted as he ran after her, knowing that was what she wanted. He had remembered what Cassandra said about High Dragons causing males to chase them just to show off their virility. He would teach her to challenge him, he would catch her and pin her to the nearest surface and... oh Maker he would teach her! He then noticed that she had slipped and he went straight from wanting to teach her not to incite him to wanting to protect her. He pulled her into his arms, he placed small kisses all over her face, trying to kiss away the pain that she was feeling. "You don't have your wings, my dearest Dragon Queen." He mumbled into her hair before plucking his breeches out of her hands. He then gently pulled her into his arms as he stood up, carrying her as he had done before, bridal style. She clung to him, aching for his touch, she felt his fingers stroking so close to where a fire was steadily growing.

"Want you." Aoife growled out, her hand reaching down stroking the growing bulge, hearing him hiss. "I can tell you want me too."

"You're driving me insane." He caught her lips in a hungry kiss, wanting to pin her to a tree and take what was so freely offered. He didn't realise that his body was following through with his fantasy until he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Her heat pressing deliciously against his body's aching need. His teeth biting into her shoulder. "Tonight, just a little longer." He gasped, reluctantly pulling back, and hearing her own dissatisfied noises. "I will make sure that your every desire is sated tonight, and every night, we just need to wait a little longer." He slowly lowered her legs back to the ground, and it took all his remaining willpower to walk into the camp to change.

He could still smell her scent, and the small amount of blood that trickled from her leg wound. That he would have to remedy. He pulled out one of the salves that she had given him for minor wounds, along with some fresh water and a clean cloth. He motioned to a log that they had been using the previous night to sit on. "Sit." He said, and she obliged him as he gently cleaned the mud from the wound, Cullen leaned down and gently licked Aoife's wound. Her breathy inhalation of pleasure over pain pleased him. "Tonight, my love." He said quietly before kissing the wound and uncorking the salve and dipping a finger into it, wiping it over the wound, watching in satisfaction as it seemed to heal the wound instantly. He knew that it was just the skin, and that the tissues under would take longer to heal, but the idea was to stop infection and further bleeding. Too much strain would rip open the skin and cause the wound to appear again.

Eventually they arrived back at Skyhold in late afternoon. Aoife had never been so happy to see the walls that made up her fortress. "Cullen..."

"Later, I promise you sweetheart." Cullen said in reply. "I'll call Josephine and Leliana to the meeting room. We need to strike as soon as possible." He was off before Aoife could say anything else.

"It's not you." Loghain said, beating Saundra to talking to her. He offered his arm, and smiled as she took it. "He is trying not to pin you against the very walls you just walked through. He wants you that badly." He walked towards his room. "Before we go to the war room, I'm sure that I have a message from my daughter that I need to read, and I would like you to be there when I read it in case she has said something that has interest to this situation." He said hoping that it would distract her from her hormones. Aoife nodded and followed the ageing Warden.

When they reached his rook, as expected there was a letter sealed with the royal seal of Ferelden. "A moment." He said as he opened the seal carefully before reading the letter.

'Dear father,

It is a pleasure to hear from you.

I can confirm that my husband has not acted out of the ordinary. He has never changed since the day we wed. You mentioned a song that had invaded your mind. He says that its never been any louder than a small whisper to him, however when the Warden-Commander went missing he remembered her saying that the Calling had begun for her. When I asked him about what that was, he declined to answer more than saying that it was 'a Grey Warden thing'. I assume that this is what you wanted to know.

As for your request, my husband refuses to think about such an action without first meeting this Cullen Rutherford. He believes that he is the only member of the current royal line, and he would need some discernible proof that he is of the Theirin bloodline himself. I know that you would not lie about something so serious, you've never done so before. You are an honourable man, even if the others at court did not believe it. I hope that the Inquisition accepts this as an invitation to the Royal Court here in Denerim. You, of course, are cordially invited also.

I look forward to meeting the Inquisitor, she sounds like a charming woman.

Forever your loving daughter,

Queen Anora Theirin.'

He handed the letter to Aoife when he had finished reading it. "You actually wrote to the Queen." Aoife said in shock. "I... I didn't expect you to do so..."

"I know you didn't, but it was appropriate." Loghain replied. "You're lucky that Cullen has you, Anora would tear him to shreds if he went alone."

"You are coming too." Aoife said with a small smile. "Your daughter sounds like she wants to see you, not in as many words, but as a woman myself, that is the words I would use." Loghain chuckled. "Well, will you come Loghain Mac Tir? Will you come if I insist that you will accompany us?"

"If you feel like my tactical expertise will be of use for you, Lady Inquisitor." He said with a bow. "May I suggest taking Lady Montilyet and Sister Leliana with you also? An ambassador would be of use, and I seem to recall that our dear Nightingale always made the King at least a little nervous. He may be more open to the idea of your love being his kid brother that way."

"Why couldn't King Maric be alive to actually deal with his progeny?" Aoife asked with a sigh. "It would have been so much easier if he dealt with them as and when they were birthed."

"Well you could technically force Alistair into believing that Cullen is his brother by simply bending him to your will. Cullen and Alistair share Maric's blood, if your... if Lusacana's powers can sing to her mate's blood, then, I think, that he will also feel that same calling." The Warden folded away the paper. "Alas, doing things that way may lead to Cullen battling Alistair over you." He sighed. "I could give you one little bit of information though. You met his mother in Redcliffe, had a nice little chat with her." Aoife blinked as she recalled the meeting.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Aoife asked, shock clearly showing in her eyes., Loghain inclined his head. "He's elf-blooded? Wow... just wow, I would never have imagined!"

"We should head to the others before a certain someone comes kicking my door down." Loghain said cutting off any further questioning. "We need to go to the War Room, you need to broach the trip to Denerim with the others." He placed the folded letter in her hand. "Inquisitor." He said as he nodded towards the door, which Aoife took as her hint to leave. She walked to the War Room with Loghain a few steps behind her.

The moment that she entered, even though his back was turned, she saw Cullen stand a little straighter. She saw the ladies titter as they noticed the Commander's stance change. "We were invited to Denerim." Aoife said giving Loghain a look as she placed the letter on the table. "We should go." She said with a smile. "Once we deal with the Grey Wardens and the assassination attempt that is. Until then, we're on a definite deadline. We can't afford to visit Denerim at the moment." She looked at Cullen with a smile, she could see how he was biting his lip, looking nervously between Josephine and Leliana. Leliana was trying not to chuckle, and Josephine was staring at him.

"You... you're... you can't be!" Josephine gasped as she stared, seeing Cullen in a new light for the first time. "You're... you're a Theirin?!" The look on her face was priceless, part of her was eyeing up the Fereldan Prince, who instinctively moved behind Aoife, placing the Dragon Queen between him and the Antivan.

"Back off." Aoife growled possessively, Josephine took a step back. She hadn't expected the possessive ire of a goddess to be focused on her. "He is mine." It was then that she felt Cullen press against her back, and she let out the smallest of whimpers. She was lost in the sensations.

"Do whatever you need to do to get the siege weaponry. Adamant is old, modern siege weaponry should demolish the walls and such with ease." Cullen smirked. "Pull in favours, do whatever it takes, get them." He nuzzled Aoife's neck. "I suggest not interrupting us for the rest of the day. In fact, don't interrupt us at all." A hand snaked around her waist, he could feel her tremble in anticipation. He shot Loghain a glance, and saw a minute nod from him. The old Warden would make sure that they weren't disturbed. He then guided Aoife from the War Room towards her private quarters.

**FADE TO BLACK**

As the sun rose in the sky, Aoife watched as Cullen slept peacefully as her hand rested against her belly. She knew that he was having such a pleasant sleep. She kissed him gently, watching as his eyes flicker open. "I love you, my beloved." She said with another kiss before she heard a knock on the door. Aoife watched as Cullen just reclined on the bed, letting her go. She pouted as she wrapped her body in a robe, and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Loghain, with dark bags under his eyes.

"You pair really can't keep quiet." He said as he tried to hide a yawn. "Every time I dozed off I heard a trill of song in my head. I'm guessing that he's better than you anticipated?" He handed Aoife a bag. "I thought that he would like a change of clothing. I also penned an appropriate response to my daughter about going to Denerim once we dealt with the immediate threats of the Grey Wardens and whatever is happening in Orlais with the Empress. Anyway, I'm glad that you and he finally got it on. You've both been chasing each other that now that you've finally done what you've wanted to do for weeks... maybe the sexual tension in the air will ease." Aoife's jaw dropped. "I've been feeling like grabbing any of the women and..." She could swear that he was embarrassed by his own lustful desires. "We will await your arrival at the war table." He said before turning to leave. "Don't take too long, we have news for you."

Aoife returned to Cullen with his clothing. "We need to get someone in to clean the bed linen." He said as he pulled her to him. "Last night was delightfully messy." Cullen said as he pulled her robe from her shoulders, admiring the possessive bruising on her skin. She could see the smirk on his face grow. "Perfect." He said as he nuzzled the most prominent bite mark before taking the bag from her. "I suppose that we should get cleaned and dressed." He said as he turned her towards the wash bowl. "I took the liberty of washing up while you were talking to Loghain." He said as he pulled out the clothing and started to get dressed. "Also, I like admiring your gorgeous body so it's a perfect scenario for me."

Once washed and dressed, the loving pair walked down to the war room clutching hands, or never more than a touch away from the other. "Glad you could join us Inquisitor, Commander." Leliana said with the smallest of chuckles. "I hope that you had a... most pleasant night last night." Aoife could just see Josephine and Cassandra smirking in response. Leliana linked her arm with Aoife's and led her to one side. "So how many times did you..."

"Leliana!" Aoife cried as she blushed, her eyes flashing to Cullen.

"I heard you..." Leliana then whispered into her ear, watching in amusement when Aoife ran back to Cullen, trying to hide her face in his shirt, feeling his arms encircle her, one hand cupping her ass.

"You had news." Cullen said casually as he wrapped one of Aoife's legs around his waist, the movement allowing him to brush her core against him, making Aoife gasp quietly. The ladies all looked on bemused. They all remembered how they had felt for their first love, but Aoife was taking it to a whole new level.

"Yes." Josephine said with a grin. "We have had some news from our contacts in Jader. We are getting their siege equipment." Josephine said. "They are heading to the Western Approach as we speak. You should head out as soon as possible." She looked specifically at Cullen. "Try not to make our dear Inquisitor weak at the knees all the time. She may need to move fast and in a hurry there." She said with a knowing grin.

"I know." Cullen said as he gently released Aoife, who gave the smallest noises of complaint. "Time to go and free some Grey Wardens from Corypheus. Do you think you can ride by yourself, or do you need me to..."

"I'll be fine." Aoife said quickly. "So long as you remain close to me, my love."

Author Note: I have released the full version of this chapter on my AO3 account. Find the link in my profile if you wish to read it.


End file.
